Survivor Destiny Isles
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 players from the past 17 seasons of Survivor are be returning for a second shot at the money. All of these players never made the merge, and are seeking redemption at earning the title of Sole Survivor, and one million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language, and sexual references. The winner has been crowned!
1. Cast List and Preview

"It's been a great 17 seasons of Survivor," smiled Jeff, unusually dressed in a suit and tie, reading through stacks of paper, "And we've had some lows and some highs. Now, we're finally deciding to bring back players that never got their fair shot at the money."

One by one familiar contestants walked in and out of Jeff's office.

"20 of your favorite pre-merge players are returning for their second shot at the money, and shot at redeeming themselves, and fulfilling their destiny. Let's meet them."

– – – – –

**Name:** Samara

**Season:** Forest Maze

**Finish:** 6th Voted Out

**Tribe(s):** Mossono

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment:** "Samara was a strong woman in her season. She was the first of six to receive individual immunity from booted players, and as soon as it was gone, they got rid of her immediately. I think Samara is ready for a second shot, and I think she can do it."

– – – – –

**Name:** Shadow

**Season:** SEGA All Stars

**Finish:** 2nd Voted Out

**Tribe(s):** Samba

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment:** "Shadow had a weird strategy entering the game, and it was to make no alliances and still make it to the end. After he was eliminated, Shadow learned that he did indeed need alliances, and he plans to make a strong one in his second shot."

– – – – –

**Name:** Cloud

**Season:** Reals vs. OCs

**Finish:** 3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s):** Malakal, Airai

**Chosen By:** Fans

**Jeff's Assessment:** "Cloud was strong, yet silent. It was very unlikely that he was in any danger of going home after the swap, but apparently, he did, and that's why Airai never won a whole lot. I think Cloud will do more this time around then just be a physical player."

– – – – –

**Name: **Quan Chi

**Season: **Edenia

**Finish: **2nd Eliminated

**Tribe(s): **Outworld

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Quan Chi was setting up to be our new big Survivor villain. He was cunning, he was manipulative, and he wanted the numbers. However, Sindel's influence swayed the tribe, and he was taken out. Quan Chi better have a Plan B in store for his game."

– – – – –

**Name: **Niko

**Season: **Redemption Island & Virmire

**Finish: **5th Eliminated / 8th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Nokowawa, Matsing, Tandang

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Niko is the only player returning for redemption for the third time. That could make him a target. I always believed in Niko to do well, to show that he had what it took. Both times he came close to the merge, and just missed it. I think Niko will be a threat out here."

– – – – –

**Name: **Tails

**Season: **SEGA All Stars

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Emerald

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"We're taking a risk with Tails. I don't think Tails was that big of a character in his season, but fans loved him, so we're going to see what he can do this time around. I know the guy's got the brains, but can he put it to good use?"

– – – – –

**Name: **Leafeon

**Season: **Cuties

**Finish: **7th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Violet

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Leafeon was ready to quit Day 4 or 5 in Cuties, but one of our most likable players, Lady, went into motherly mode, and convinced her not to. She didn't add much to the game, but she didn't give up, even when it looked terrible for her."

– – – – –

**Name: **Rizzo

**Season: **Distant

**Finish: **8th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Zapatera, Ometepe

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Limberg has been the only Distant returnee until now. We're finally deciding to bring back players from Survivor Distant, and well... who could say no to Rizzo? I mean this guy was Limberg's top enemy before the merge. Rizzo's got tricks up his sleeve, and he's ready to win."

– – – – –

**Name: **Barney

**Season: **Forest Maze

**Finish: **1st Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Volt

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"I did say at the beginning of Forest Maze to watch Barney, as he was going to be a big character. Turns out, he ended up going home first. But Barney is compelling to watch, and I'm very happy that he's taken the time to return to play Survivor once more."

– – – – –

**Name: **B.D. Joe

**Season: **SEGA All Stars

**Finish: **5th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Samba

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"I liked B.D. Joe's style that he brought to the table. He was laid back, he was cool, he kept a positive attitude. Sadly, he caught got playing too hard and made too many deals. Now B.D. Joe is back, and ready to make an improvement."

– – – – –

**Name: **Luigi

**Season: **Reals vs. OCs

**Finish: **5th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Malakal, Airai

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Luigi's gameplay compared greatly from that of his brother Mario whom competed in SEGA All Stars. Luigi could've went far, but came so close to the merge. This time, Luigi is looking for redemption, and he wants it badly."

– – – – –

**Name: **Dexter

**Season: **Aquatic Ruin

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Savaii

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Dexter was a last minute decision in Aquatic Ruin, and it seemed to us that he was going to go deep into the game. However, Sweet Tooth happened. With the Silent Betrayal claiming it's first victim, Dexter is ready to show off what he has."

– – – – –

**Name: **N. Tropy

**Season: **Virmire

**Finish: **6th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Tandang, Matsing

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"N. Tropy was always going on and on about time this and time that. He was seriously duped after he was voted out, and couldn't understand why. So N. Tropy has decided to come back, and prove his worth as the Master of Time."

– – – – –

**Name: **Bomberman

**Season: **Redemption Island

**Finish: **4th Eliminated

**Tribe(s): **Hapino, Nokowawa

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"I liked Bomberman's spirit. I really think he had a good shot to go deep into the game. However, that swap happened at the wrong time, and bam, Bomberman went right out the door. Hopefully, Bomberman does better then before, and redeems himself."

– – – – –

**Name: **Vixey

**Season: **Cuties

**Finish: **3rd Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Rose

**Chosen By: **Fans

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Vixey was a favorite mainly because she was herself. She did what was right, and sadly for her, she told the truth, and it costed her a million dollars. This time, Vixey wants to be a quiet player, and help her tribe win the game."

– – – – –

**Name: **Ashton

**Season: **Marble

**Finish: **5th Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Corr, Tomqi

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"All in all, the leadership twist is was caused Ashton's demise, and it was a sad demise, because Ashton could've done so well. Instead he was out early, and now he's seeking redemption. Can this be the season for an OC to win one? Ashton thinks so."

– – – – –

**Name: **Urcle

**Season: **Koopa Beach

**Finish: **9th Voted Out, 1st Jury Member

**Tribe(s): **Populars, Etruskan

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"The thing about Urcle is that she was such an underrated character in Koopa Beach. I really enjoyed her team spirit and motivation to get the job done. She got the short end of the stick in Koopa Beach, but perhaps she has what it takes this time."

– – – – –

**Name: **Rain

**Season: **Edenia

**Finish: **1st Eliminated

**Tribe(s): **Outworld

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Rain has to be the most unlucky player in the history of this series. He was ready to play the game, and then... immediately ousted by your tribe on Day 1! He loses to Jade the following day, and left the game too early. Rain needed a second shot, and this is his chance."

– – – – –

**Name: **Jared

**Season: **Emerald Hill

**Finish: **1st Voted Out

**Tribe(s): **Grounder

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"Newsflash, Jared was never a pedophile! On the Survivor application, he didn't want to write unemployed, and decided to make up a lie and play along with it. He realized that mistake could've costed him a million dollars. I think Jared is hysterical, and could win."

– – – – –

**Name: **Hartman

**Season: **Redemption Island

**Finish: **3rd Eliminated

**Tribe(s): **Hapino

**Chosen By: **Producers

**Jeff's Assessment: **"This is not the same Sergeant Hartman you saw back on Redemption Island. This Hartman has decided to forgo his bossy attitude, and just lay low. I'm guessing it's because of his old age. He's nearly 60, and he wants to play Survivor, and win it. I root for him if he can."

– – – – –

"I'm really interested to seeing how this season plays out. Will we have great players, or will they all be run over by the mistakes they made in the past?" wondered Jeff, "Either way, we have a preview for you to take a great gander at, so enjoy."

– – – – –

_**It's time for past contestants of Survivor...**_

"_I'm so ready for this. It's my turn to become the Sole Survivor, something I once failed to do. Not this time, though. I'm not failing." - Ashton_

"_They all love me. You cannot deny that one bit." - Jared_

_**To get their second shot at the million dollars.**_

Cloud clapped his hands as the Salani tribe entered a challenge, "Let's kick some ass."

Shadow overheard him from the other tribe, and smirked, "And a pleasure that'll be."

_**All of them never got a chance to prove themselves, as they were all voted out early.**_

"_I'm here to win! I'm not giving up whatsoever! Salani will win everything, and I will do my best to help my team!" - Urcle_

"_This is my third time being out here. It's do or die, and I ain't dying yet." - Niko_

_**So now is their chance! They each have one thing in common... they will do anything to win!**_

"I am the Master of Time!" declared N. Tropy, "And I will prove it this time!"

Leafeon rolled her eyes playfully, giggling at N. Tropy's words.

_**Alliances will form!**_

"You have my word!" smiled Tails, "Nothing will break this alliance."

"Good to hear." smiled Dexter, shaking Tails' hand.

B.D. Joe frowned, listening to Rain, "Dude, that ain't gonna happen again. Just stay close to me, and it'll be aiight."

Rain nodded, and shook B.D. Joe's hand, "Then I will work with you, B.D. Joe."

_**Can one of these players prove they have what it takes to become the Sole Survivor?**_

"_It's all or nothing this time, and I'm not going to stop for nothing!" - Luigi_

"_The Queen's influence brought upon my demise. This time will be much different, and that pleases me." - Quan Chi_

"_I'm not playing the leader game. That led to disaster, and lemme tell you what, I'd be voted out quickly. I need that money, so I gotta step back." - Hartman_

"_Limberg ain't the puppet mouse, squee! That would be me! I'm here to prove that!" - Rizzo_

_**Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the rest, on Survivor: Destiny Isles? Find out after the finale of Survivor: Edenia.**_

"Manono all the way!" cheered Barney, high fiving Bomberman, Vixey, and Samara one by one, "Let's win this thing! This will be legend, wait for it... dary!"

"_Not this man again..." (sighs, facepalming) - Samara_

– – – – –

**Manono: B.D. Joe, Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, Samara, and Shadow**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

As well as these returning players: **Angry Video Game Nerd, Beat, Jacky, Jade, Kruz, Lady, Limberg, Midna, Moses, Raine, Ren, Shohn, Sindel, Skorbet, Sonic, Squall, Sweet Tooth, Yuri, **and** Zola** MIGHT make appearances in this season. Their role? Well... just have to wait and see.

Keep in mind that this season will be written after Edenia. This is the Cast List and Preview to that season.


	2. Episode 1 Trust Is Such A Small Word

Jeff Probst was out walking along a series of islands.

"Welcome to Destiny Isles!" stated Jeff, "Once home to two time Survivor player Sora, the Destiny Isles are a place of memory, courage, and symbolism. It is here that 20 Survivors will be returning to reclaim their shot at the million dollars!"

Two boats, colored light blue and orange respectively, were rowing towards two separate islands.

"From SEGA All Stars all the way to Edenia, these players want to do their best to redeem themselves, and get back into the swing of things! They each have their own personal goals!"

"_I really hope my tribe this season will be a great bunch of people. My tribe last season was just... blech. I hated it. But I'm liking this tribe, Salani. We're going to do just fine!" - Urcle_

"_I never felt like I got a fair shot in Edenia. I came on... and then in two days I was out. It really wasn't fair to someone who happens to be the very Prince of Edenia." - Rain_

"_Last time I feel like my little plan to have no alliances backfired. No problem, guess that means I'll have to play both sides in order to achieve my own goals." - Shadow_

"_This is where I want to stand right now. I got shafted hard in Survivor: Marble, I'm not kidding you. This time, I am not backing down. I took this request because I want to win Survivor. Hands down, nothing will stop me." - Ashton_

"They think they have their strategies worked out for them, but I think they still need some coaching. Coaching will be something most of these contestants will experience as Exile Island returns. 39 days, 20 people, 1 Survivor!"

**Manono: B.D. Joe, Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, Samara, and Shadow**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the area. Manono wore orange, while Salani wore light blue.

"Welcome back to Survivor; Survivor: Destiny Isles, where your destiny can be fulfilled."

Everyone cheered wildly.

"So tell me Urcle, what do you think of your tribe, Salani?"

Urcle looked over her tribe.

"Well you know me Jeff," giggled Urcle, "I'm all for a united tribe! And to tell you the truth, I think we do! We got great energy in me, Vixey, and Leafeon, and despite his bad habits, Hartman is a good leader. That's what he was born to do."

Hartman slightly smiled, "Appreciate that."

"Rizzo, how about you? Does your tribe, Manono, fare well against Salani?"

Rizzo smirked, "Well Jeffy, it's hard to tell, squee. We'll be tough in those challenges, I have aged well, even in my fifties."

"Well, both tribes will have to make a decision right now. After a 3 season absence, Exile Island is back. Which means, I need both tribes to discuss amongst yourselves who to send to Exile Island. They will be stuck there until the first immunity challenge."

Manono and Salani started to discuss quietly within their tribes.

"Who wants to go?" asked Bomberman.

B.D. Joe raised his hand, "Yo, I don't mind. I'll take one fo' the team."

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yea, man. Trust me!" pleaded B.D. Joe.

With Salani, Vixey spoke up, "Perhaps a strong player should go? They'll fare better out alone then someone weaker."

Urcle nodded, "I'm with Vixey. Dexter, Ashton, Cloud? Any of you wanna go?"

Cloud sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Have you guys made your decision?"

Both tribes nodded.

"B.D. Joe volunteered." replied Samara.

Hartman pointed to Cloud, "Cloud wants to go, Jeff."

"Alright then. B.D. Joe, Cloud, you will now head off to Exile Island," explained Jeff, handing them both maps, "Have fun if you can."

Both men nodded, and left in the direction of Exile Island.

Jeff then threw maps to Urcle and Shadow.

"They will return to your tribes by the time of the next immunity challenge. For now, you have some work to do. You have a tough 39 days ahead, and you are here for your second shot. Do not mess this one up. Good luck to both tribes."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 1

Both B.D. Joe and Cloud were walking off in the direction of Exile Island. B.D. Joe was ecstatic to be back in action, and already had a plan in store.

"_See, last time, I got voted out fo' makin' too many mistakes. This time, it ain't happening. Right now, I need to get a strong alliance, and I know exactly how to do that." - B.D. Joe_

"Yo man," said B.D. Joe, breaking the silence between the two men, "I'm sort of glad they sent you... or rather you sent yourself here."

"Not like I had a choice, really." shrugged Cloud.

B.D. Joe shrugged as well, "Don't matter, besides, we could be the duo nobody even expects!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Like some sort of cross-tribe deal?"

"_B.D. Joe is someone I'm probably going to end up with, but end up not trusting fully. He already wants to make a deal, a cross-tribe deal, mind you. I don't even know if I'm going to see this guy again or not, the rate he's going." - Cloud_

"Well... for now we'll see how this goes." noted Cloud, shaking B.D. Joe's hand, "For now, we need to deal with the elements of Exile Island."

But when they got to Exile Island, they noticed two islands; one with an orange flag, and one with a blue flag. It had a sign indicating which tribe members go to which island.

"There's two Exile Islands now? Man ain't that something?" chuckled B.D. Joe.

"_So when me and Cloud get to the island, there's two of them! Like... for real, man! Manono members go to one island, and Salani goes to another. I wonder what the occasion is?" - B.D. Joe_

B.D. Joe and Cloud separated, and went to their respective islands. B.D. Joe entered the hut, and found two notes. One of which was pretty obvious.

"Hidden immunity idol clue! Hell yea, boy!" hooted B.D. Joe, "Says it be hidden at camp, but I'll find it! It ain't hard finding idols nowadays."

But when B.D. Joe read the other note, he was slightly confused.

"_The other note read "You might've done well in your first season if you had known the mistake you were about to make, or already made. We decided to help you and coach you." I was wonderin' what it meant, ya know?" - B.D. Joe_

As B.D. Joe focused on the note, someone was quietly walking up the stairs to the hut. When B.D. Joe heard the footsteps, he quickly turned around to see who it was. He did a double take almost immediately.

"That you Beat?!" said a shocked B.D. Joe.

Indeed it was. SEGA All Stars winner Beat was in front of him, arms crossed and with a smirk.

"That's right, man! See, I was assigned to be your coach this season," explained Beat, "Any questions you may have, go ahead and answer. I am here to help you win that cash prize!"

"_Beat and I had a small friendship, and yeah, we weren't on the same page, but who cares 'bout that? I'm glad he's my coach, bro. He'll teach me some good tricks that I'll need, brah." - B.D. Joe_

With Cloud, he himself was reading the note. When he heard the certain someone walking up the stairs, he gave the man a smirk.

"Should I even be surprised to see you, Leonhart?" smirked Cloud.

Reals vs. OCs winner Squall Leonhart was Cloud's coach for the season. He nodded his head, "Not really. Besides, you got screwed over badly last time, and I felt bad for you. Not letting that happen again."

"_Squall was one of my main allies last time I played this game, and it was a let down when we got seperated, and I got put on the Dumb and Dumber tribe. Having a winner as a coach could give me a good advantage in this game." - Cloud_

– – – – –

Manono Day 1

The eight members of the Manono tribe arrived at camp.

"That was a long trip," sighed Bomberman, placing his bag on the ground, "But we've made it!"

Rain walked over to the orange flag, and hugged the left pole holding it up, "I am so grateful to finally be on a tribe..!"

"_I was half expecting once we got on the island to be immediately sent home. But when I saw B.D. Joe walk off to Exile Island, I felt... very giddy about finally getting to see camp for once. I just feel like a brand new player." - Rain_

Jared smirked, and crossed his arms, "Wait until we're alone for the pole dance, 'kay?" He winked.

Quan Chi spoke up, "I believe we have a shelter to build, yes? I don't mean to interfere with your happiness, although it pleases me so."

Rain ran up to Quan Chi almost immediately, "Please sorcerer! I'll do anything! I really want to show off what I'm capable of!"

"...By all means, Prince Rain, go right ahead." smirked Quan Chi.

"_Rain never got a chance to see the light of day last time in Edenia, and that was bad luck on his part. This time he seems very eager to do anything, and I... do mean anything." - Quan Chi_

"I'll build a shelter, I'll make the fire, I'll sell my soul to you, just let me do everything!" pleaded Rain.

Niko chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Calm down Rain. We can all work together on this one, yes?"

Rain nodded, "Right, yes. Umm... let's go work."

"How about you help me and Shadow with the fire, Rain," offered Quan Chi, "Shelter... Niko, Samara, Barney?"

Everyone nodded at his words, and then Jared spoke up, "What can I do, dude?"

Quan Chi stared at him for a minute, before saying, "Just stand there, and come when I call for you."

Jared laughed softly, "I'll come to you any day of the week."

"_Oh man... see you when you think about it, my strategy is going to be this wacky, crazy guy... which is who I am on a daily basis, don't get me wrong! I'll flirt with anything to get myself further in the game." (turns to a tree beside him) "Hey baby..." - Jared_

After everyone had moved off into their jobs, Niko, Barney, and Samara were working on the shelter. It was standard, but no one seemed to mind. But Barney thought it was awesome.

"Man, now this is a kickass legendary shelter." smirked Barney, clapping his hands.

Samara's lips twitched, "Perhaps more simple then... legendary in your words, Barney Stinson."

"_That man is a nuisance. I will say I am thankful for him for giving me immunity after he was voted off. I don't care for Barney, but if it suits me, perhaps he will be a suitable ally." - Samara_

– – – – –

Salani Day 1

When the eight members of Salani entered their camp, Leafeon's stomach started to upset her. Luigi had carried her half way through.

"_Poor Leafeon got a little sick once we got to camp. Her stomach was bothering her, and it broke my heart to hear her whimper. So... I decided to be a hero like my brother and help her." - Luigi_

Tails walked over to the duo, a little afraid because of Hartman. But Hartman made no attempts to scream at them. In fact, he walked over as well.

"Just a stomach problem, right?" asked Hartman.

Leafeon nodded, whimpering softly.

"Then... no work for you today. It should be a one day rest for you, Leafeon," explained Hartman, "Do not get up for any reason except for water. Otherwise you won't get better."

Urcle, Vixey, and Ashton were a little surprised to see a caring side to Hartman.

"_Okay man, it's got to be an act. We all know this is the same Sergeant Hartman that screamed his ass off in Redemption Island. There's no way he has an inkling of kindness in him, man." - Ashton_

Leafeon nodded, "O-okay, thank you, Hartman."

Hartman nodded back at her, before standing back up to face the others, "Shelter first, ladies. Get to it."

"_Hartman was actually kind to sick little me. Although it makes a little sense... he must've been through a lot of sick soldiers while in the military." - Leafeon_

Out in the woods a little while later, N. Tropy, Ashton, and Dexter helped carry a rather heavy log back to camp.

"Hartman is still his normal self, but he's not so screamy," noted Ashton, "Interesting."

"That is rather interesting. Perhaps he knows his time is short, and it'll be up for him soon." replied N. Tropy.

"_If Hartman wants the leader role, I'll let him. I'll admit I was a little too hard on Enoch back in the Marble Zone, and that might've ended in my demise. If it screws Hartman, it'll screw Hartman, not me." - Ashton_

Dexter shrugged, "I'll let the man do what he wants. He's our oldest member, so if he slows us down, I won't shed a tear voting him out."

N. Tropy smirked, "You have that right, dear boy."

When they returned to camp, they dropped the log down, and Hartman, Luigi, and Urcle got to work chopping the log into pieces of wood for the shelter. Tails and Vixey were making palm frawn roofs, with Vixey checking up on Leafeon as the shelter was built.

"Soon, dear," smiled Vixey reassuringly, "We'll have a shelter for you to rest in."

Leafeon nodded, "Th-thank you."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 1

At Exile Island, B.D. Joe and Cloud were each talking with their coaches about what they could do to start the game off.

Beat clapped his hands together, "First off, B.D. Joe, great idea, that Exile Island alliance. Cloud's extremely strong, and if you meet up at a swap or merge, could be beneficial."

B.D. Joe nodded, "Oh hell yea! That guy would be stupid not to take this opportunity!"

"If you need an ally, you need an ally that you can trust. Someone who's willing to go far," explained Beat, "Otherwise you're in #$%# creek without a paddle."

"_Beat's been helpful ever since I got on Exile Island. If this is what I expect over here, then I gotta go here again! Beat, keep tellin' me secrets, and tips and what not. I want that money!" - B.D. Joe_

With Cloud and Squall, Cloud expressed his distaste of the Exile Island alliance.

Squall shrugged, "I never really tried anything like it. Do I recommend it? Well, if B.D. Joe manages to survive, why not take the chance? That's two allies you can have. Maybe even more."

"Problem is that I don't trust the man at all." sighed Cloud, crossing his arms.

"Trust is a major thing, Cloud. You're going to have to need it from some players, trust me." noted Squall.

"_Trust is such a small word, yet several make it seem so big of a word. It's hard to trust players you barely know, or even like. I know I have to trust someone, but who?" - Cloud_

– – – – –

Manono Day 2

Everyone had a good nights sleep. There was no rain storm, and even though they slept on hard wood, they woke up well.

Then again, very few slept in the shelter. Jared, Samara, and Shadow slept in the woods all night, though not together.

"_I like the secluded, quiet sounds of the forest. It gives me time to be by myself, and reflect. There hasn't been much said in the game, but I decided to go against my strategy in SEGA All Stars.. and make an alliance. I don't know when, but eventually." - Shadow_

But the man of the hour was Barney, who was walking around camp, stretching and humming. Two others were already awake; Bomberman and Rizzo, whom were working on getting a fire started, but failing.

"_This game is going to be legend...wait for it... dary! Look, I've learned some new tricks; tricks that'll provide me with one million dollars. After my season, I studied the following season, Survivor Virmire. I came to respect the game that Moses played... so therefore, I'm making this new strategy; "The Moses Strategy". This right here, ladies and gents, is the ticket to one million dollars." - Barney_

A few hours later, everyone had woken up, and Barney was out walking around the beach with Jared and Samara.

"See, I knew right from Day 1 that we were destined to be together," explained Barney, "And what luck, the three first boots, with a hot asari chick! Damn are we lucky or what?"

"We won't know what luck is until we prove it first!" replied Jared.

Samara looked at Barney, "I can only assume this. You want to form an alliance? Myself, you, him, and Rain?"

"That is correct beautiful, and after all, I'm sure you'll be loyal, right?" asked Barney, smirking slightly, "That... code of yours?"

Samara frowned when she heard that.

"_I did not like it when Barney brought up the Justicar Code. As part of my code, since he helped me with giving me immunity, I must help him in this alliance no matter what. It is part of the code I do not like, but must serve, as being a Justicar means everything to me." - Samara_

"Yes, Barney Stinson... it is part of the code," replied Samara, "And I will be loyal to you. I can assume the same from you, Jared?"

Jared nodded, "Of course! You can believe every word out of my mouth. And for 20% off, I can become your loyal slave!"

"Slave sounds great!" smiled Barney, patting Jared's shoulder, "You go do that!"

"_Do I like being a slave? Uhh... yeah? Because if I didn't appear to be useful, they wouldn't trust me. I'm just a goofball on the outside, they think I don't care... but I do. I care a lot. I also love them." - Jared_

– – – – –

Salani Day 2

Early in the morning, Hartman, N. Tropy, and Tails were all out collecting fruit.

"There's a bunch of weird looking fruits on these islands," noted N. Tropy, picking off several uniquely shaped fruits off trees. He took a bite out of a moon shaped one. "Bananas, apparently."

"Well I ain't living on rice for 39 days, and I don't think no one else does either. Besides, it's not the only reason I pulled you out here." replied Hartman.

"_On Redemption Island, I had no confounded strategy. Decided that needed to change this time around. I ain't putting on my Drill Sergeant hat, I'm putting on a Survivor hat." - Hartman_

"I'm going to assume an alliance. I mean, why else would we be out here?" laughed Tails lightly.

N. Tropy turned his head to look at Hartman, "I say, quite bold of you to pick us over the other five. Any reason why?"

"Because I need some brains on my side," explained Hartman, "You're both scientists or geniuses or whatever right? You'd have a clue about what to do?"

"_So Hartman took me and N. Tropy out for a fruit run, and also to talk strategy. While I am not one to work with a bossy person, Hartman has shown improvement in my eyes, so.. I'll take a risk on this one." - Tails_

"But 3 just won't cut it," noted Hartman, "Got any ideas for a fourth ally?"

Tails thought about it, "I like Urcle a whole lot! She's loyal, kind, and a team player! She'll be perfect!"

Hartman nodded his head, and thought for a minute, "Alright then. Our alliance name is The Hunt. Our target? 1Mil. I believe we have what it takes, boys."

He shook the hands of N. Tropy and Tails.

"_Do I trust Hartman? Absolutely not! He's our weakest member, and if he struggles to keep us in control, we will certainly cut his time short! Time speaks for itself, you know." - N. Tropy_

Meanwhile, Leafeon walked up to Luigi and Vixey.

"I feel much better this morning... thank you both for helping me!" smiled Leafeon cutely.

Luigi smiled, and rubbed her head, "I'm glad to hear that, Leafeon. We did the best we could. Should really thank Hartman."

"_Leafeon seems like the perfect ally to take under my wing. I may not be a master, but I have some good ideas about what I want to do in this game. I built a good bond with Leafeon to understand that she'll be helpful to me in the end." - Luigi_

Vixey nodded at Luigi's words, "I agree with Luigi. Hartman isn't usually that kind. Whether he's fooling everybody or if he's taking a lighter approach is questionable."

"Guess we'll find out soon, huh?" chuckled Luigi.

"_Hartman is a mixed bag. You don't know what you're going to get. You might get a very disturbed, angry man. Or you might get a nice, elderly gentlemen. We've now seen both sides, but we don't know who he truly is on the inside." - Vixey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in B.D. Joe and Cloud, returning from Exile Island."

Both men returned to their tribe mats.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will choose 5 players to push a large, heavy cart, from start to finish. Along the way, you must light 5 different torches along the way. First tribe to reach the finish, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out a flint.

"Your reward for winning is fire, in the form of flint. I'm sure you guys have powers, but, as said before, you can't vote flint off. That is unless you lose it. But either way, that's your reward. Let's get started."

Manono

Pushing the Cart: B.D. Joe, Niko, Quan Chi, Samara, and Shadow

Salani

Pushing the Cart: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, and N. Tropy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Manono and Salani got off to a great start, pushing forward and forward. Both tribes sent relatively strong men up to push, while Hartman and Samara were in charge of lighting each torch they came across. With help from Shadow and Quan Chi, Manono got off to a slight lead ahead of Salani, lighting their first torch.

Salani pushed forward, lighting their first torch, but Manono was pulling away, lighting their second torch.

But Ashton and Cloud got a huge burst of energy, and with Hartman's encouragement, they started going faster, reaching their second torch.

But Manono kept on charging forth, lighting their third torch.

With Niko, B.D. Joe, Hartman, and Ashton cheering on their tribes as they pushed forward, it was certainly going to end up close. Salani lit up their third torch.

All of the energy used to push wore out Shadow and Quan Chi a little, but B.D. Joe wouldn't let them stop. But because they started to go slower, Salani overtook them, and got their fourth torch lit. The finish line was in sight with the fifth and final torch.

It took all of Quan Chi's and Shadow's strength to push the cart forward, but...

…

…

…

…

...Salani rolled into victory.

"SALANI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Salani hugged and cheered.

"Great work together Salani! You have won your first immunity challenge, and none of you have to worry about going home. As for you Manono? Tribal council tonight, where the first person will be voted out of this game. For three of you, could be a repeat. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Manono Day 3

Quan Chi, Niko, Shadow, and Rizzo were all sitting around the campfire, no fire ignited.

"We are not weaker then the other tribe," explained Quan Chi, "We were simply... weakened by the end of our run."

Shadow nodded, "I agree. We wasted too much energy pushing the cart instead of just pushing at the very end like Salani."

"_The challenge was a tough one, and we ended up losing. No matter, the future challenges will be a breeze for us. We just need to cut off some slackers." - Shadow_

Rizzo's ears flicked, and he crossed his arms, "So who should we cut tonight, squee, not like we have many options?"

"While perhaps someone like Rain or Bomberman would be our weaker links," explained Quan Chi, "Did anybody but me happen to notice B.D. Joe's eagerness to go to Exile Island?"

Niko nodded, "Oh I noticed that alright. I was like... 'the hell is this guy up to?'"

"_On Day 1, B.D. Joe wanted to go to Exile Island, and he seemed eager to volunteer. I was thinking... what kind of idiot would want to be on Exile Island? Then it hit me... the hidden immunity idol!" - Niko_

"Hidden immunity idol, squee," replied Rizzo, "It seems too obvious to me."

Niko nodded at him. Quan Chi spoke up, "Then perhaps we'll just vote him out. I'm pretty sure you three are fine with that?"

Both Niko and Rizzo nodded, while Shadow nodded reluctantly.

"_My strategy this time is to maintain as much power as I can. My theory is that once you have the power early on, you won't lose it unless an moron steps in and destroys it. Thankfully, none of those three; Niko, Rizzo, Shadow, aren't morons." - Quan Chi_

Meanwhile, B.D. Joe was walking around the beach with Rain. Rain was chewing on a moon-shaped fruit.

"Find anything at Exile?" asked Rain.

B.D. Joe nodded, pulling out the clue from his pocket, "Two things, actually. A clue, and an alliance."

"_Cloud and I are willing to make this work all the way, and I'm cool with him. Who he gonna bring to the merge will be a mystery, but for me? Rain, boy... I know he wanna do anything to prevent being first out. So... Imma align with him." - B.D. Joe_

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Alliance? With Cloud?"

B.D. Joe nodded, "Yeah, cross-tribe alliance, and I want to work with you, brah. Can you imagine us three in the end? Go from first out on Day 2 to being the winner on Day 39?"

Rain thought about it for a moment.

"_I already made it past Day 2, which to me is an accomplishment. B.D. Joe offered to take me to the Final 3, and he also showed me the immunity idol clue. However, I don't trust him. This whole thing could blow up in our faces, and send both of us packing. I don't want that." - Rain_

"I think we'll do just fine together, B.D. Joe," smiled Rain lightly, "Who do you suggest we go after first?"

B.D. Joe crossed his arms, "Hell, I think we go for a villain, perhaps? Quan Chi or Rizzo?"

"I respect Quan Chi to an extent, and I think he serves us well as a leader... for now," noted Rain, "Rizzo I don't trust. I say him for now."

"Cool man, I'll vote Rizzo. Just need four more votes, and we're golden." smirked B.D. Joe.

"_So tonight, we're gonna be sending home Rizzo. It'd be such a straight forward vote. Nobody here wants to deal with a rat like Rizzo, he too much like Limberg, yo." - B.D. Joe_

A little while later, Rain was seen talking with Barney, Jared, and Samara. He had just told them everything B.D. Joe said, including the idol clue, and the plan to vote Rizzo out.

"I actually have to agree with you, Prince Rain," noted Samara, "B.D. Joe made me a little suspicious when he volunteered."

Rain nodded, "I don't mind sending him home tonight, actually. For all we know, he could jump to Salani if he feels threatened. I've been in that situation before in my life."

Barney held a hand up, "Now now... let's not get too hasty. After all, B.D. Joe could be our extra vote, you know?"

"_B.D. Joe is a player, and players are people I wanna work with... and then show them the front door when they have outlived their usefulness. I got my four all set, and if it benefits us, we'll keep the guy." - Barney_

After some discussion, they agreed on a target, and they set off for tribal council. Some were unsure on how to vote tonight.

"_No one really approached me this evening, so I'm just the teeniest bit nervous I'm going home, but I've caught wind of a few names tonight, so that might make me the unknowing swing vote. It's a better position then being on the oust." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

The Manono tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you. You have all experienced it once, now's the time to improve."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So let's talk about the first 3 days of your new journey. Niko, what has life been like on Manono for you?" asked Jeff.

"We get along quite well as a matter of fact. I mean sure we may have a few conflicting personalities here and there, but uh, overall... good group." replied Niko.

"Shadow, do you fit in well with this group?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I have to fit in. After all, you remember what happened last time I played; no alliances means no deals to the end. I might need to fit in." replied Shadow.

"Bomberman, what do you think will happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Originally, I had a slight feeling it was going to be a weak link, and I found myself not to be a strong player. But... well, if I'm right, I'm not the target. Someone else is." replied Bomberman.

"Quan Chi, worried at all that tonight may be your last night?" asked Jeff.

Quan Chi shook his head.

"Last season my last night was planned by the Queen. This season I will be planning my final night. I want to go out because of a mistake I made, not because someone believes I'm an unloyal person." replied Quan Chi.

"Samara, give me your take on the vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"I think tonight it's a trust factor. Can we really trust you to assist Manono in anything we ask you to do? Will you be loyal once combined with Salani? That is what we must all ask ourselves." replied Samara.

"Okay, it's time to vote, B.D. Joe, you're up."

– – –

B.D. Joe's Vote: Sorry man, gotta take out players I can't trust. You one of them. (Rizzo)

Quan Chi's Vote: After your little volunteer, we decided that you cannot be trusted. (B.D. Joe)

Rain's Vote: Nothing against you. I just want to stay in this as long as possible. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, B.D. Joe. (He blinked, raising an eyebrow.)

…

B.D. Joe. Two votes B.D. Joe.

…

…

B.D. Joe. Three votes B.D. Joe. (He chuckled, "Wow, man..")

…

B.D. Joe. That's four votes B.D. Joe.

…

…

Rizzo. One vote Rizzo, four votes B.D. Joe. (Rizzo snarled a little.)

…

…

…

B.D. Joe. Five votes B.D. Joe, one vote Rizzo. ("Ya got me.." smirked B.D. Joe.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, B.D. Joe. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

B.D. Joe threw his hands up in the air, "Dang! Got me there, guys. Ah well, guess Survivor ain't my thing." He gave his torch up to Jeff.

"B.D. Joe, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

B.D. Joe gave the peace sign before leaving the area.

"Well, Jared, Rain, Barney, you all survived your very first tribal council. But Manono is down one member, which could be bad or good depending on if B.D. Joe was the right choice. We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**B.D. Joe's Final Words**

"Ah well, you win some, and you lose some, and definitely lost another Survivor game. Dangit. Oh well, thing is, I know these peeps were gonna try something to step up on their game. Guess my mistake was playing too quickly and hard at that. Good luck Manono, ya'll need it."

VOTE

B.D. Joe – Samara, Jared, Quan Chi, Bomberman, Rain, Niko, Rizzo, Shadow, and Barney

Rizzo – B.D. Joe

So... the first episode has concluded.

So happy they returned!:

Good picks!:

Eh, okay I guess:

Why the hell are they back?!:

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Looks Like A Rat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_20 previous players returned to play the game for a second shot at the money. But unlike other returning player seasons, this season saw the return of many pre-merge boots, looking for redemption._

_Right off the bat, both tribes Manono and Salani had to sacrifice one member to Exile Island. B.D. Joe volunteered to go, while Salani suggested Cloud went._

_When B.D. Joe and Cloud arrived at Exile Island, B.D. Joe offered a cross-tribal alliance with Cloud, which Cloud was worried about. Another twist of the season saw coaches from past seasons enter the game to assist the players as they played the game._

_At Manono, Rain, anxious not to be the first boot, was eager to do anything possible to help out. Also at Manono were several alliances being constructed. Barney rounded up Jared, Rain, and Samara into his alliance, using an improvised strategy used once by Moses Sandor of Survivor Virmire._

_At Salani, Leafeon got sick, but with help from Luigi, Vixey, and strangely Hartman, Leafeon was able to get better within the next day. Hartman's changed attitude and somewhat toned down leadership earned him a little more respect. He later formed an alliance known as the Hunt with Urcle, N. Tropy, and Tails._

_At the immunity challenge, Manono got off to an early lead, but the energy wasted at the beginning allowed Salani to push ahead of them, earning Salani immunity._

_Before tribal council, Quan Chi wanted to pull a move on B.D. Joe, not really trusting him after he volunteered to go to Exile Island. He had Niko, Shadow, and Rizzo on board. B.D. Joe meanwhile got his plan into focus, recruiting Rain into his alliance. However, Rain was skeptical, and told Barney, Samara, and Jared. While B.D. Joe was a target, Barney considered keeping him over Rizzo._

_But at tribal council, the alliance stuck to the original plan, and B.D. Joe was sent home as the first player voted off. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, Samara, and Shadow**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Manono Day 4

The players returned from a very seemingly obvious vote.

"You know, I liked the guy," said Barney, "But let's face it. I don't trust you if you're suspicious."

"_I considered keeping B.D. Joe last night, but then I had a few thoughts... and amongst the many girls in there I figured... nah! We don't need him at all." - Barney_

Shadow dipped his torch into the fire pit to give them a fire for now, "Anyone want something to eat? I'm being kind enough to make rice right now.."

Quan Chi shook his head, "I'm not hungry at the moment, Shadow, but thank you for the offer. I do, however, have business to attend to. Rizzo, if you would follow me.."

Rizzo shrugged, and he and Quan Chi left towards the beach. Shadow shrugged, and passed out bowls of rice to Bomberman, Jared, and Niko.

"_You're not in control of the tribe until you have numbers. I learned that lesson well the last time. Being leader of the Netherrealm, I should've known better. I believe I have Rizzo, Shadow, and Niko on my side, but a fifth would give me control to do whatever I please." - Quan Chi_

"Are you on board with myself, Niko, and Shadow?" asked Quan Chi.

Rizzo nodded, smirking, "Why yes, squee! Wouldn't of voted with ya if I didn't believe you all were trustworthy."

"_Do I trust Quan Chi, squee? Hell no! He's just a wannabe villain that doesn't compare to someone like me. If I find the opportunity to get rid of him, I will. Limberg did that to me, and I won't let it happen again." - Rizzo_

"Good," smirked Quan Chi, before spotting Rain ahead of them, "Ah, there's the person I wanted to see. Come."

Rain was carrying a basket collecting fruit. When he saw Quan Chi, he slightly grimaced, "Yes, sorcerer?"

"Well Prince Rain, if that is your real title," smirked Quan Chi.

Rain interrupted, "It is! Prince of Edenia. Do not mock me, sorcerer.."

"Very well, just making sure," noted Quan Chi, "Anyway... I wanted to propose a deal with you."

"_Lord Quan Chi is someone I do not trust. He may be strong, but I don't really care who you really are physically, if you aren't worth my time and trust, why bother with you?" - Rain_

"What deal would that be?" asked Rain, curiously.

Rizzo spoke up, "Wouldn't you feel safe within a group of five, squee? Wouldn't have to worry about getting voted off, right?"

Rain looked away, "Correct... you have a point."

"Think about it, Rain. After all... I do know your past well... I could reveal a few secrets the rest do not." chuckled Quan Chi darkly.

"_Rain is not a prince of Edenia. He's merely just the son of Argus, God of Edenia. He believes that he's a prince based on that fact. He is living a lie on purpose, and I could blow his cover if he betrays me." - Quan Chi_

Rain glared at him, "I'll think about it, sorcerer."

Both Rizzo and Quan Chi nodded, and soon the three separated.

Meanwhile, Samara, Barney, and Jared were having a chat, eating rice.

"I really didn't understand the clue Rain gave me," noted Barney, "I mean, deep within the crevices of Destiny Isles? What the hell does that mean?"

Samara shrugged, "It's not as simple as it seems. If we look hard enough, we will come across this hidden immunity idol."

Jared just simply chuckled softly.

"_Wow. I am on a tribe of morons! Anyone with a brain knows that if you go into the forest with a cameraman by your side, just watch where their cameras point! It's so blatant!" (giggles) "Isn't it funny?" - Jared_

– – – – –

Salani Day 4

There was a makeshift cave nearby the Salani camp, found on accident by Ashton and N. Tropy while removing rocks. Inside the cave were Tails, Luigi, and Urcle.

"This cave is very comfy, I must say," smiled Luigi, "It provides a lot of shade, and I got nice sleep in here last night."

Tails nodded, chuckling, "I know what you mean, Luigi. Though the tribe thought you were sick last night, as you weren't in the shelter."

"_I really like Luigi. He reminds me a little bit of myself, as we both sorta live in the shadows of our friends or in Luigi's case, brother. I think we could make a great team. I know I have the Hunt, but if I want to feel secure in this tribe, I need numbers." - Tails_

"Does seem kind of lonely in here, Luigi," noted Urcle, "Don't you think sleeping in the shelter is better? With the tribe?"

Luigi shrugged, "I don't see it being a big deal, you two. After all, it was only one night."

"_After getting a nice night by myself, and being able to get a few thoughts through my head, I finally figured out a nice little alliance. I want to round up all the nice, good-hearted players on Salani, and form that all into a strong loyal alliance. I don't really like working with evil players. Angry Video Game Nerd would've ended in my demise had I stayed, mind you." - Luigi_

Luigi looked at the duo, "Say, I wanted to bring something up."

"What might that be, Luigi?" asked Urcle.

"Well, I was thinking about gathering all of the really good-hearted players together, us three, Leafeon, and Vixey," explained Luigi, "I think we need to stay strong together against the rather strong players."

"I like that idea, Luigi, but... I worry that voting off the others would hurt us." noted Tails.

"Hartman and N. Tropy aren't that strong," shrugged Luigi, "Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter are, though. I think you know who the first to go is, right?"

Both Urcle and Tails nodded.

"_As much as I think Hartman is a great leader, and has a nice change in attitude, he isn't strong enough to keep up with Salani. He does have army experience, but 20 or 30 years afterwards, it may not mean much. If we were to lose immunity, I sadly think it should be him." - Urcle_

Meanwhile, Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter were sitting around the campfire.

"Did you happen to find stuff on Exile Island?" asked Ashton, "Anything of use?"

Cloud shrugged, "Just a clue to the hidden immunity idol. If you want a look, here it is."

He calmly showed it to them.

"_Manono lost the challenge, so I don't know if B.D. Joe is still there or not. If he's not, then I'll need to get some allies immediately. Right now, Ashton and Dexter seem like pretty confident people, and really focused." - Cloud_

Dexter nodded, "I appreciate the clue, Cloud. I'm also going to assume... that we're a trio?"

"Dude, I would so love that right now," chuckled Ashton, "Three strong guys, I mean really, who would vote any of us off?"

"If they feel threatened, that's what they'll do," warned Dexter, "I fell for the same thing last time. I don't plan to let it repeat."

"_People can be easily threatened by me, however I choose not to be threatened by others who want me out. I will get to them before they get to me. It's as simple as that." - Dexter_

Cloud nodded, keeping silent for now. Afterwards, he shook Ashton's and Dexter's hands.

"_So I'm in a trio with Ashton and Dexter. It seems like a good alliance for right now, but if B.D. Joe stays, there might be a few changes. I won't worry about that now." - Cloud_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Salani getting your first look at the new Manono tribe, B.D. Joe voted out at the last tribal council."

Salani nodded in confirmation, while Cloud shrugged, not surprised.

"Guys ready for your first reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will individually swim out at seat, retrieve a flag, and swim back to shore and place the flag in it's slot. Once you have all 7 flags, you win reward."

Jeff reveals blankets and pillows.

"I'm sure you all want comfort, and this is what you can win right now. Win today's challenge, you will be nice and warm. Also, winning tribe gets to send one player to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Manono

Swimming in order: Rain, Bomberman, Niko, Shadow, Rizzo, Samara, Jared

Salani

Swimming in order: Luigi, Urcle, Tails, Dexter, Ashton, Cloud, N. Tropy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Rain and Luigi dove into the water, and started swimming forwards. This was Rain's element, the water, but Luigi was a tad bit of a faster swimmer. He managed to grab the first flag, and return it to shore.

Urcle dived in next for Salani, and gave it her all. Rain eventually made it to the flag, and soon returned it to it's post. Bomberman was next for Manono, and he made up for lost time, catching up to Urcle. Both Urcle and Bomberman collected their flags, and returned them to shore.

Niko and Tails dived in next, swimming to the flags. Niko gained a slight lead on Tails, and pushed Manono into the lead by placing in the third flag.

Shadow dove in next for Manono, but didn't manage to pass Tails, as Tails collected the third flag for Salani and returned it. Dexter was next for Salani, and at this point, it seemed like Manono's challenge to lose. Shadow made it to the flag, and returned it.

Next in line was Rizzo for Manono, and he managed to pass Dexter, giving Manono a bigger lead. Dexter was having a slightly rough time in the water, plus he wasn't going all that fast. Rizzo overtook him, and got the fifth flag for Manono.

Samara was next for Manono and finally Dexter collected the flag for Salani and returned it to it's post. But Samara was a rather quick swimmer, using her biotic powers to swim through the rougher waves that came her way. All that was left for Manono was Jared.

Ashton and Jared dove into the water, and now Salani got back on track as Ashton was a clearly better swimmer then Jared, collecting the fifth flag for Salani. But once Cloud got in the water, Jared picked up the pace, and before you knew it...

…

…

…

"Jared's back! MANONO WINS REWARD!"

All of Manono hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Manono! You won your first challenge, and now you have some warm nights headed your way. But first things first, who will be sent to Exile Island. You cannot send Cloud."

Manono talked it over.

"I believe we'll send Sergeant Hartman, Jeff." confirmed Samara.

Hartman grimaced a little before taking a map from Jeff, and walked off in the direction of the island.

"Hartman will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Salani, I have nothing for you, you can end back to camp, and I'll both tribes for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 4

Hartman saw the two islands ahead of him, and as instructed he walked towards the light blue flagged island.

"_Well, it ain't easy for me to go to Exile Island, and have to be by my lonesome. Being away from your troops is bad enough, as you don't know what'll be going on back at camp." - Hartman_

Hartman walked into the hut, and read the immunity idol clue. He silently read it to himself, before a voice spoke up.

"Okay, I wanna know how much the producers are paying me to be this eediot's coach." grumbled a voice.

Hartman was slightly startled by the voice, and turned around, before groaning, "Oh... it's you."

It was Ren Hoek, from Survivor Redemption Island and Survivor Ultimates. He did not look pleased to be there, "Yeah yeah, it's me. Ren Hoek. Happy now? I'm your coach this season, here to help you win one million dollars, yatta yatta yatta..."

"My coach? Son, you have a long way to go before your my coach," chuckled Hartman, looking down at the little guy.

Ren growled, "Hey! Eediot! Want my help or not!? Actually, too bad! You don't get a choice! I'm stuck here with you, and you will regret not accepting my help!"

"_Of all the people to be my coach, why did it have to be that godforsaken rodent? I don't care if he says he's a dog, he looks like a #$%#ing rat. Enough said." - Hartman_

– – – – –

Manono Day 5

Rain yawned softly, stretching out a little. It was quite indeed a warm night, as everyone was snuggled underneath a blanket.

"_Twas a great night last night. We all got some well needed rest, and really a morale boost. I pray we end up winning the next few challenges to keep our morale up." - Rain_

But Rain noticed someone next to him, with his arm around him. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Jared cuddled up to him.

"Uhh.." was all Rain could say.

Jared woke up a little while later, and smirked, "Hey babe, glad you woke up after last night.."

Rain got a little disturbed, and crawled out of the shelter. Jared laughed a little.

"_Come on, you can't tell yourself that was the least bit funny. Especially with Rain. I mean.. come on people, there's a reason he doesn't stare at Samara's breasts." (winks) "But I love him, and I know he loves me." - Jared_

A little while later into the day, Quan Chi, Shadow, and Rizzo were talking in the shelter.

"I spoke with Rain yesterday," explained Quan Chi, "I believe we have him on board. If he doesn't, I plan to blackmail him."

Shadow smirked, "I can see that working well, especially on someone seemingly as naiive as Rain."

"_Quan Chi is a perfect ally for myself. See, last time I am at fault for my early elimination. If I have someone else taking the negative blame... I believe my chances at winning the money increase." - Shadow_

Quan Chi nodded, "Rain will do what I say. I have no doubt about it. He knows what is at stake."

"So... who do we go after if we lose immunity, squee," asked Rizzo, "After all, so many possible pawns to drop."

"Bomberman, Barney, or Jared," replied Quan Chi, "Samara is the strongest of the four who aren't with us, so she's safe for now. I do not care for Jared or Barney, and I believe Bomberman is our weakest."

"_I'm taking on a more assertive role this season. I want to play the game like Queen Sindel did last season, because that clearly seemed to work in her favor. The humans compare this game to the game of chess. I am merely the person moving the chess pieces into place." - Quan Chi_

Meanwhile, Bomberman, Samara, and Barney were having a chat.

"It's that majority vote crisis every alliance has," said Barney, looking to Bomberman as they walked along the beach, "We only have four, so having five is best for us."

"_I have myself, Jared, Rain, and Samara. But we do need a fifth vote. It wasn't part of the Moses Strategy, but Samara insisted, so who could turn down a hottie like that?" - Barney_

Bomberman nodded, "No one has really approached me at all yet, so I'm open to joining anything you guys have to offer."

"That's good to hear, Bomberman. The alliance is us, Rain, and Jared. Jared is a rather strange choice but he provides the extra vote." replied Samara.

"_So today I got into an alliance with Barney, Rain, Samara, and Jared. It sort of seems like a misfit alliance, but it's a strong alliance, and with me we're five votes, ready to vote however we please." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Salani Day 5

In the shelter, Tails, N. Tropy, and Urcle were having a chat.

"See, N. Tropy, this is what I was thinking," explained Tails, "We have our current alliance of four, and we get Luigi, Leafeon, and Vixey with us. They want to work with myself and Urcle."

"That might be, young fox, but need I remind you that they don't know about me or Hartman?" asked N. Tropy rather snobbishly.

"Then I guess we'll use their votes," shrugged Urcle, "We need numbers to get us far into the game, right?"

"I supposed so," agreed N. Tropy, "But wouldn't you rather work with stronger people?"

"_I swear I was put on a tribe with nothing more but mere children! I don't have time for these little brats. I really think we could've gotten Cloud or Dexter in with us rather then them." - N. Tropy_

Tails frowned but didn't back down, "I think loyalty is more important then physical strength."

"I agree with Tails." replied Urcle, nodding her head.

N. Tropy shrugged, and got out of the shelter, stretching his skinny form, "If that's how you want it, then we shall see if time speaks well for us."

Tails sighed.

"_I really don't like N. Tropy very much. He's lazy around camp, constantly talks about how important time is. He may be the Master of Time, but let's be real here, he's got a big ego." - Tails_

Meanwhile, Luigi, Vixey, and Leafeon were having a talk by the beach.

"I think we're all safe come next tribal council," smiled Luigi, looking at both girls.

Vixey smiled at him, "How so, Luigi?"

"Tails and Urcle on our side," explained Luigi, "And I think we're going for Hartman or N. Tropy at our first tribal council, whenever that is."

"_I aligned myself with Luigi because I know he's a very nice guy, and he knows what he's doing. He may be a little shy and lonesome, but he means well." - Vixey_

"I really like Hartman though..." sighed Leafeon, "N. Tropy is just obnoxious sometimes."

"You mean all the time." giggled Vixey.

Luigi smiled, "I don't know what to expect come the first vote, but hopefully we are safe!"

"_Right now, I have a good alliance going with Leafeon and Vixey, with Urcle and Tails on the side, all forming into a big alliance filled with good people, and I couldn't have it any other way." - Luigi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Hartman, returning from Exile Island."

Hartman walked back onto his tribe's mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Salani."

Tails did so.

"For today's challenge, 3 members from each tribe will be facing off against one another in a game of water hoops. Reason we call it that, is because you'll be playing with water going up to your waist. First team to get their ball through their hoop scores a point. First tribe to 4 points total, wins immunity."

"A little something extra for Manono. If you win the challenge, you'll receive flint. Salani, you have to sit someone out, who'll it be?"

"Leafeon will, Jeff." replied Luigi.

"Okay then. Leafeon, take a seat on the bench. Everyone else, pick teams."

Round 1: Samara, Rizzo, & Rain VS. Vixey, Urcle, & Tails

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone ran towards the middle of the arena to where the ball was launched. Samara grabbed the ball with her biotics, and tossed it over to Rain, who was open. Rain caught it, but got pounced on by Vixey. Tails then caught the ball while Rizzo and Samara ran over to get him. Tails tossed it to Urcle, whom was freely open.

"Urcle scores for Salani! Salani leads 1-0!"

Round 2: Niko, Samara, & Bomberman VS. Vixey, Luigi, & N. Tropy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Luigi was the first one to get the ball, and he ran past Niko and tossed it to N. Tropy. Samara then slammed N. Tropy with a biotic push, and Bomberman was able to catch the ball, and shoot it into the goal before Vixey got to pounce on him.

"Bomberman scores for Manono! We're tied 1-1!"

Round 3: Barney, Rizzo, & Quan Chi VS. Urcle, Cloud, & Dexter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Quan Chi got the ball first, and ran with it, refusing to pass to Rizzo or Barney. This didn't end well as Cloud and Urcle double teamed Quan Chi, and took him down. Dexter got a free shot on the goal, once he got it, and there was little Rizzo or Barney could do.

"Dexter scores for Salani! Salani leads 2-1!"

Round 4: Bomberman, Niko, & Barney VS. Vixey, Tails, & Luigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Tails flew across the arena to catch the ball. Once he had it, he threw the ball over to Luigi, but Niko easily intercepted it, and tossed it to Barney. But Barney was in a very tight spot, cornered by Vixey, and he quickly threw it to Bomberman, where he made a very lucky shot.

"Bomberman scores for Manono! We're tied again 2-2!"

Round 5: Shadow, Samara, & Niko VS. Urcle, Dexter, & N. Tropy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Shadow got the ball first, and managed to slide past Dexter and N. Tropy's attempts to stop him. Urcle quickly caught him off guard by hopping on top of him. Samara and Niko held N. Tropy back, but Dexter got free, and got the ball, throwing it into the hoop.

"Dexter scores for Salani! Salani leads again 3-2!"

Round 6: Bomberman, Quan Chi, & Rizzo VS. N. Tropy, Urcle, & Cloud

"If Salani scores again, they win immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

N. Tropy got the ball first, and was kept safe by Cloud the whole time. Urcle held Quan Chi back while Cloud focused on Rizzo and Bomberman. This gave N. Tropy a nice little run to the goal, and...

…

"N. TROPY SCORES! SALANI WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Salani hugged and cheered.

"Great work once again, Salani. You are all safe tonight, and no one is going home. Manono, once again, tribal council tonight. Another player will be sent home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Manono Day 5

Barney laid down in the shelter once the tribe returned, and wiped his brow, "Now that was a work out."

Jared and Rain sat down on opposite sides of him, Jared turned to face him, "Since I didn't get to play with you all, I'm probably going home. Been nice knowing you."

Barney scoffed, "Please, Jared. You ain't going nowhere buddy. We have you safe. Tonight, I have an idea of what we're doing."

"_We lost, cool. I don't care about losing at this point. This allows me to eliminate the players I don't want to play the game with. Forest Maze? I was playing on Hard Mode. This is Easy Mode." - Barney_

Samara and Bomberman walked up to them, with Bomberman placing his hands on his hips, "What are we doing tonight?"

Barney raised an eyebrow, as Bomberman was looking at him, "What, you mean me? You want me to tell you?"

"After all, Barney Stinson, isn't it you who is our leader?" questioned Samara, a slight smirk on her face.

"Leader, huh... yeah... I'd make an awesome leader." smirked Barney.

Jared patted him on the back, "Now now, save the sexy fantasies for tonight. After all we do have a dilemma here, whose tears are we gonna spill tonight?"

"_Am I a target? Nah... they wouldn't do that to me. They love me too much to vote me out of this game. Then again I did say that last time and I got voted out seven to two... oh well! I tend to forget that season. The winner was soooo obvious!" - Jared_

"Well... guess we could go for Shadow or Quan Chi tonight," shrugged Barney.

Rain kept silent during this conversation, while Bomberman spoke up, "Shadow is very unpredictable. If he's going in with no alliances, that means he'll flip back and forth, and quite honestly I'm not up for that."

"_Shadow's whole game in SEGA All Stars was playing with no alliances, which technically means he could be on one side at one moment, then the next. Now's a great time to take him out, while the numbers are strong." - Bomberman_

"So Shadow tonight, then? I'm cool with that." nodded Barney. Samara, Rain, and Jared also agreed with the decision, and the group soon split up. Rain was still remembering Quan Chi's offer.

"_I am the true prince of Edenia! I believe that is what Quan Chi will try to make a lie out of should I go against him. He won't slanderize my name. He will regret that day." - Rain_

Meanwhile, Quan Chi, Shadow, Niko, and Rizzo were talking by the forest entrance. Niko passed moon fruits to everyone to chew on.

"I would like to make this quick," noted Quan Chi, "Then I have to go speak with Rain. Is everyone alright with voting Jared?"

"Hmph, fine by me," shrugged Shadow, "His antics were okay at first... then it got annoying."

"Maybe with him gone we'll finally start winning a few challenge, you know?" noted Niko.

"_To me, Jared is a waste of space in Manono. I don't care for the guy, and never will. So that's why he's leaving tonight, because we need some wins, not laughs." - Shadow_

Quan Chi nodded, "Very well. Go about your daily business. I have my own mission to do." With that said, Quan Chi walked off.

A little while later, Quan Chi was speaking with Rain down by the beach.

"I must ask in all seriousness, Rain," wondered Quan Chi, "Why are you living a lie? You're a half-god, not a prince."

"But I am!" pleaded Rain, "When you told me about my heritage years ago, I finally realized who I truly was. Edenian... and a prince."

"_I was raised by the Emperor of Outworld himself; Shao Kahn. But... he abandoned me to an edenian family. It wasn't until Quan Chi came to me and told me about my past. It explains why I have water powers, and why I am a true Prince of Edenia." - Rain_

Quan Chi grimaced, "Argus is the God of Edenia, the protector. In order to be prince you needed to be born of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, not just a mere God."

Rain stood up, walking away, "You don't know anything sorcerer! Go ahead and slanderize my name to the others! We'll see who they truly believe!"

As he left, Quan Chi smirked, "Yes... we'll see."

– – – – –

The Manono tribe entered tribal council.

"Another loss for the Manono tribe. Jared, losing can't be this good so early on in the game, can it?" asked Jeff.

"Well as we like to say, Jeff, anything's possible. Salani will eventually call it quits and let us have a win soon. It's probable, let me say that." replied Jared.

"Rizzo, last night's vote seemed straightforward. What about tonight's?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight's vote is easy, squee. We really need to win challenges, so therefore the weakest should get out of here, no offense." replied Rizzo.

"Niko, do you agree with Rizzo?" asked Jeff.

Niko nodded.

"Hell yeah Jeff! I mean, I'm sick of losing right now. Sure, I lost a lot in the past, but I also won a lot. We can win. I know we can." replied Niko.

"Samara, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Samara thought for a moment, before speaking.

"A woman never reveals her secrets, Jeff. A vote, in this case, is my secret." replied Samara.

"Quan Chi, think you'll still feel safe after tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

Quan Chi shrugged.

"I don't really feel comfortable right now. I've had a few chats with several members here, and I've come to learn that I may not have the control I thought I had." replied Quan Chi.

Rizzo and Shadow got worried at that.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Samara, you're up."

– – –

Bomberman's Vote: We need to vote out the unpredictable players. Sorry! (Shadow)

Quan Chi's Vote: You will deeply regret your decision, Rain. Trust me. (Jared)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jared. (He laughed a little.)

…

Jared. Two votes Jared.

…

…

Shadow. One vote Shadow, two votes Jared. (Shadow rolled his eyes.)

…

Shadow. Tied two votes Shadow, two votes Jared.

…

Shadow. Three votes Shadow, two votes Jared. (Quan Chi looked very calm, seemingly planning something.)

…

Shadow. That's four votes Shadow, two votes Jared.

…

…

Jared. Three votes Jared, four votes Shadow. (Barney whispered to him, "You're popular, dude.")

…

Jared. We're tied, four votes Jared, four votes Shadow, one vote left. (Rain stared onwards in complete pride.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles...

…

…

…

…

…

Shadow. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Shadow shook his head as he gave his torch up, "Wrong move, Manono."

"Shadow, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shadow said nothing more as he skated out of tribal council.

"Another tribal council, another player voted off. You guys need to get it together, or else Salani will tear you apart. I can almost guarantee it. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Shadow's Final Words**

"Pch. Survivor is such a silly game. I don't even know why I accepted the offer to return again after 16 seasons. I thought perhaps things had changed, but clearly not. Never won an immunity challenge, and second out once again. Whatever, I've got better things to do."

VOTE

Jared – Quan Chi, Niko, Rizzo, and Shadow

Shadow – Samara, Jared, Bomberman, Rain, and Barney

A happy late birthday to Yumichika Time, hope your birthday wishes came true yesterday! :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Extra Push To Victory

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Quan Chi formed an alliance with Rizzo, Shadow, and Niko, and tried to recruit Rain into the alliance. He threatened to tell Rain's secret to everyone if he didn't vote with them. Rain agreed, but silently wasn't afraid._

_At Salani, Luigi formed a strong alliance with Tails and Urcle, wanting to bring all the good players together, along with Vixey and Leafeon. Tails and Urcle felt torn between them and the Hunt, but knew Hartman's weakness. Meanwhile, Ashton, Cloud, and Dexter all aligned._

_At the reward challenge, Manono pulled out a victory over Salani, winning comfort at camp. Hartman was sent to Exile Island. He did not care for the coach that was assigned to him._

_Bomberman, feeling on the outside, joined up with the alliance of Barney, Samara, Jared, and Rain. On the other side, Quan Chi considered voting options with his alliance._

_Back with Salani, Tails and Urcle explained the extra votes to N. Tropy, who wasn't all happy with their decision, wanting to work with stronger players rather then weak ones or in his case, children._

_At the immunity challenge, it was a back and forth game, but Salani took control, and once again walked away with immunity._

_Before tribal council, it seemed like Rain was the swing vote between the two alliances. But after Quan Chi had one last talk with him, it appeared as if Rain had already made his decision, and it was against Quan Chi's wishes._

_At tribal council, Rain and his alliance targeted Shadow, who they believed would be an unpredictable player, and sent him home second once again. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, and Samara**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Manono Day 6

The tribe returned from tribal council, and Quan Chi set his torch with the others, already planning his speech.

"_I knew by the time our talk ended the other night, it was clear Rain was going against me. His mistake of the night was not voting me off to seal the deal." - Quan Chi_

"May I have everyone's attention?" asked Quan Chi, looking around at everyone, "I have some news to give to you all."

Jared smiled, crossing his arms, "Sexy news, I'm sure."

Quan Chi ignored him, "You all know that our dear friend Rain is a good-hearted fellow. That is all a lie. He has been lying to all of you from the start. Using you."

Both Samara and Barney raised an eyebrow, while Niko stood back and crossed his arms. Rain tried his best to ignore Quan Chi.

"He is not the Prince of Edenia. He is merely a demi-god; the son of Edenia's God Argus. He has been living a lie, trying to prove he is the prince, when in fact the true heir to the throne is Princess Kitana. They aren't even related." explained Quan Chi.

Both Bomberman and Samara were a little shocked to hear that.

"_Normally I would assume Quan Chi is merely upset at losing an ally in Shadow. But we must also remember that he knows Rain in the real world. He would know more about him then we do. It actually upsets me to know Rain is not a prince, and simply using the title." - Samara_

"You know nothing sorcerer!" shouted Rain, "Just because you rule the Netherrealm you think you know everything!"

Quan Chi smirked, "Oh but I do, Rain. Afterall, you seemed to believe me when I told you all this years ago. I never once said you were a prince. You made that up yourself, after learning Argus is your father."

"_Quan Chi won't ever get under my skin. I am a true prince of Edenia! I may not be heir to the throne, but there's no way I can be the son of Argus without having royal blood within me." - Rain_

As they argued, Jared looked to Barney shaking his head, "What the hell are they arguing about?"

Barney shrugged, "You have me there Jared, but it seems to me that we found the next target."

"_I could care less if Rain is a prince of not. Does it even freaking matter? Of course not. Besides, this little fight caused Quan Chi to be the next to go on my chopping block. I don't see... any arguments against that." - Barney_

A little while later, after the fight, Bomberman and Niko were off for a chat by the beach.

"How have you been lately, Niko?" asked Bomberman, smiling.

Niko gave a thumbs up, "It's eh... going good, man. Can't say that I'm feeling comfortable right now."

"_After Shadow was voted out, I started wondering when my stock runs out, you know? It's just me, Rizzo, and Quan Chi. Sure Quan Chi may have sealed his fate, but I could be next! Gotta find a way outta this mess." - Niko_

Bomberman nodded, "I know how you feel, but perhaps I could use your help, later down the line?"

"How so, little man?" asked Niko, curiously.

"I don't trust Rain at all," explained Bomberman, "Call it a lie unrelated to the game, a lie is still a lie. My personal vote process would be Rain first, then Quan Chi. I just think we need Quan Chi for challenges."

"_I know I made this alliance with Barney, Rain, Jared, and Samara, but really, Rain ruined his chances of ever gaining my trust after the whole Quan Chi deal. Since Niko is willing to join me... I figured why not take this chance?" - Bomberman_

Niko nodded, "My problem last time I played was not getting my ass out of bad situations. Not letting that happen again. You have a deal, Bomberman."

He shook Bomberman's hand.

"_I only knew the guy for about a day on Redemption Island, and he let me win the following duel. I'm glad we were able to work something out, because I need to get myself into a better position." - Niko_

– – – – –

Salani Day 6

Hartman and N. Tropy were having a talk in the shelter. Hartman was taking a small break from working, and N. Tropy was rubbing his shoulders.

"Honestly, I feel pathetic doing this." muttered N. Tropy.

Hartman rolled his eyes, "Keep working them, blue boy. It's not a big deal."

N. Tropy shrugged, continuing the rubs, "Although, there's more to discuss, actually. Do you feel comfortable working with children?"

"_I really was looking forward to the Hunt alliance, but after a little chat with Urcle and Tails the other day, I realize we need a more mature alliance. They want to bring in weak players. We may be winning now, but wait until Manono cuts their slack off! Then time will speak for itself!" - N. Tropy_

Hartman took a few minutes before understanding what N. Tropy talked about, "I know it's weird, but I know Tails knows well, and Urcle is a loyal girl."

N. Tropy then explained about what they were planning. Hartman wasn't too excited.

"Yeah, well.. I don't like that idea," noted Hartman, "We need a little more muscle with us as side votes, like Cloud maybe? Or Dexter, perhaps."

"_I like Tails and Urcle, but they don't know what makes a great ally. We need brawn, but... Leafeon? Luigi? They ain't strong. If we lose immunity, they'll be one of the first to go." - Hartman_

"Perhaps we could share immunity idol information with Cloud?" suggested N. Tropy, "If we work together, surely the hidden immunity idol can be ours!"

Hartman smirked, "And that idea I like, and if he isn't interested, I'll steal his immunity clue like I did Ren's."

"_It's a long shot, but Cloud is our best bet. I show him my clue, he shows me his, and we'll go searching for the idol. If I have to force an elimination, guess I'll have to." - Hartman_

Meanwhile, Urcle, Leafeon, and Vixey were having a little girl's day out by the beach.

"It's nice to lay back and relax, right?" giggled Leafeon, laying on her back.

Urcle nodded, smiling, "With the small winning streak we have, relaxing every now and then is good for us."

"_I really enjoy the company of Leafeon and Vixey. I mean I also enjoy Luigi's and Tails' companies, but to be spending time with other girls allows me to be myself, like I am with other Shy Girls." - Urcle_

"I don't see our little streak ending anytime soon," noted Vixey, "If it does, that's the nature of the game, but we have such a strong tribe, really."

Leafeon nodded, "Everything happens for a reason, Vixey. Perhaps Manono will vote off one of their stronger players?"

"Now that'd be utterly stupid and great at the same time," giggled Urcle, "Stupid for them, great for us!"

"_Manono has lost two players thus far, and Salani has yet to go to tribal council. That alone worries me, because it's our first tribal, and no one really knows what true loyalties lie within Salani. I have a 5-person alliance, but will it stick after a vote?" - Vixey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Salani getting your first look at the new Manono tribe, Shadow voted out at the last tribal council."

A lot were a little surprised at the vote.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, 3 players will be strapped to a spinning wheel. 2 other tribe members will be spinning the wheel as fast as possible. While the spinning is going on, the three players must grab as much water as possible in their mouth, and spit the water into the bowl. Once the bowl has taken on enough water, it'll drop a flag, giving one last tribe member the signal to begin a puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins reward."

Jeff reveals fishing gear.

"If you have fish, you'll be able to get some protein into your bodies, and not have to rely on fruit and rice to fill you up for the remaining days out here. Also, per usual, winning tribe will get to send one player to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Manono

Strapped to Wheel: Bomberman, Rain, & Rizzo

Spinning Wheel: Niko & Quan Chi

Puzzle: Samara

Salani

Strapped to Wheel: Leafeon, Luigi, & Tails

Spinning Wheel: Ashton & Cloud

Puzzle: Dexter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Niko, Quan Chi, Ashton, and Cloud all started to spin the wheel rapidly, around and around. It didn't take long for Rain, Leafeon, and Luigi to get dizzy. Regardless, Salani seemed to have a lead over Manono. A rather huge lead at that, as Rain and Bomberman didn't spit out enough water, nor made it in.

Rizzo and Tails were mainly pulling the weight for both tribes, and all four of the spinners didn't seem to be tiring out any time soon.

Manono was only half full when Salani was cleared to go. Once the puzzle pieces were released Dexter started to work on the puzzle. Manono was really struggling at this point.

But eventually Manono caught up to it once Bomberman and Rain started to focus more, and Quan Chi instructed Niko to slow the pace down. When Manono's puzzle pieces dropped, Samara got right to work on the puzzle.

Dexter had a large lead, but it was lost once Samara walked up to work on the puzzle. In the end...

…

…

…

"Come check!" called Samara. Dexter groaned, close to finishing.

Jeff ran over, and nodded.

"Correct! MANONO WINS REWARD!"

All of Manono hugged and cheered.

"Another reward, and another come from behind victory, Manono. You may be down two members, but you proved that you are still in it to win it. Time to send someone to Exile Island, you may not send Hartman."

After some discussion.

"Dexter's turn today." replied Niko.

Dexter shrugged, and took a map from Jeff before walking off in the direction of Exile Island.

"He will return in time for the next immunity challenge. For now, Manono, enjoy your reward, and Salani, got nothing for you. You can all head back, and I'll see you all for immunity."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 6

Dexter walked towards the blue flagged island, and collected the immunity idol clue. He read through it a few times, getting a plan in mind.

"_I'm not too thrilled to be on Exile Island. I feel as though this is a place where you're at your most vulnerable. But... a good thing about it is getting a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I have an alliance with Cloud and Ashton, and for that extra push to power, we'll find the hidden immunity idol." - Dexter_

After Dexter was finished reading the clue, he pocketed, and stood frozen when he heard a voice speak, "Heh... never would've guessed I'd be seeing you again."

Dexter knew that voice well, and without turning around, he spoke, "Sweet Tooth..."

Right behind him was his ex-ally Sweet Tooth from Survivor Aquatic Ruin and Survivor Ultimates. Sweet Tooth took a seat on the bench nearby, and leaned back.

"That's right, and I'm here to help you as your coach," reassured Sweet Tooth. Dexter slowly turned around cautiously.

"_Sweet Tooth was the reason behind my demise in Aquatic Ruin, and is solely the reason I returned for Redemption. I put faith in the wrong person. Normally I'm better at trusting the right person." - Dexter_

"Well, I found some new allies to trust," explained Dexter, "I got a good read on them, compared to you. No offense though."

Sweet Tooth chuckled, "And are you gonna look for the idol? You got the clue, I saw."

Dexter nodded, "Correct. Should be a very simple task."

"The sooner you get the idol, the better, right?" smirked Sweet Tooth.

Dexter nodded in agreement.

– – – – –

Manono Day 7

When the tribe returned with fishing gear, Niko grabbed the spear, eager to show off.

"I think I'll go catch fish now, anybody wanna join me?" asked Niko.

"_How come we're so good at reward challenges, yet when it comes to immunity, we suck!? Oh well, it make no difference to me. Rewards only make us stronger." - Niko_

Rain shrugged, "I'll come help. Not much to do around camp, at it is."

Niko nodded, and both he and Rain left to go fishing in the canoe. Jared and Barney sat in the shelter, watching them from afar.

"They better bring in the gold, baby," smirked Barney, "Because I think we oughta eat fresh!"

"_Immunity has been tough for Manono, and it's very unclear why. Salani has the weaker tribe, so they should be losing more often then us. It's just one of those Survivor mysteries." - Barney_

A few minutes later, Bomberman and Samara walked up to them and sat nearby.

"I was wondering if we could have a small talk," said Samara, "It's regarding Rain."

"Rain?" asked Jared, "Sure, he's sexy. It's a mutual love, obviously. If only he knew I wasn't gay."

Barney chuckled, "I think what Samara is trying to ask, Jared, is if we can trust him after the whole deal with Quan Chi."

"You read my mind, Barney Stinson." muttered Samara rather emotionlessly.

"_Bomberman and I spoke, and it's become clear that Rain can't be trusted. Where I come form, it is unwise to lie about positions of power. According to Quan Chi, Rain is delusional and makes thing up. That, to me, is worth voting out." - Samara_

Jared shook his head, "Why would we even remotely consider that? Rain is the vote that gives us majority. Did you take your medicine this morning?"

Bomberman rolled his eyes, "I spoke with Niko earlier today. He's willing to come to us in the place of Rain."

Jared was silent, before saying, "So who exactly are you trying to help win a million dollars here?"

"_Barney where did you recruit all these people!? They're mentally insane!" (laughs) "Seriously though, Samara, Bomberman, what the $#%# are you thinking?" - Jared_

"I just want Quan Chi out next," noted Barney, "We got an easy vote on him, so I don't see why we shouldn't take the opportunity."

"_Now, look, Rain ain't going anywhere, Samara ain't going anywhere, Jared ain't going anywhere. Who is going? Well, whoever I choose, of course! Duh! And Bomberman, better start showing your loyalty, otherwise I'll throw you out instead of Quan Chi." - Barney_

A little while later, Rain and Niko returned with a bunch of fish in the bucket.

"This guy is a water god! Literally!" chuckled Niko, looking at Rain. Jared, Barney, and Quan Chi all joined them.

Rain rubbed the back of his head, "Twas nothing, really."

Quan Chi grimaced lightly.

"_Rain knows his powers are going to assist him well in this game, and I'm sure he'll use them well to his advantage. Everything his stock goes up, it'll only make me feel less and less comfortable." - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

Salani Day 7

Luigi, Leafeon, and Tails were sitting around the campfire. Tails had just finished explaining one of his inventions to the two.

"My head hurts..." muttered Luigi, rubbing his forehead, "I don't know how you tech-geeks manage to build such complex machines."

Tails chuckled, "All in the manuel, I guess. I'm used to confusing others with this... umm... techno-babble, they call it?"

"_Tails is a great guy, but he talks about stuff that even I can't comprehend. That might just mean he's got a lot more to say and do, though." - Luigi_

Leafeon giggled softly. A few minutes later, Ashton walked in with a makeshift spear, and a bucket. He dropped the bucket by his feet, and looked at everyone, "Guys, I just discovered the greatest thing known to mankind... I suck at life."

He then laughed, looking down at the bucket, "I only got three or four crabs by the beach with my spear. Can't get enough for the tribe, as I never found them."

"_Last time on Marble, Connie and I had a blast just catching food and providing for the tribe we were on. I feel like I needed to represent that role this season and for my tribe. No one else seems to be willing to do it, and Manono has fishing gear. Why not?" - Ashton_

"Well it's the fact that you tried, Ashton," smiled Leafeon, "That alone is good! Besides, we do need some food in our bellies, and not just the same old fruit and rice Hartman makes."

Ashton nodded, "I know what you mean, Leafeon. Fact is that we need to win more rewards. Safety is nice, but having a great reward would be icing on the cake."

Luigi shrugged, "We do have some dead weight that needs to be cut, after all."

"_I really love the leadership Hartman brings to the tribe, but he's not cut out for Survivor. He's way too old, and even with his war experience, he can't be all helpful." - Leafeon_

Meanwhile, Cloud, Hartman, and N. Tropy were talking in the shelter.

"Have you been wondering about the game, son?" asked Hartman.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, "Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you?"

"We both know you've been to Exile Island," noted Hartman, "I have a immunity idol clue in my pocket, and I'll only share if you share."

"_So Big-Mouth and Dr. Insano wanted to show me an idol clue, but the catch is that I have to share with them. Yeah. Like I'm dumb enough to do that. Does it really matter? Dexter will be getting one anyone." - Cloud_

Cloud tried to play dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

N. Tropy raised an eyebrow, "Sneaky little bastard. You cannot lie to us. What kind of fool would pass up such a treasure?"

Cloud turned to look at them, and sneered, "Look. If you two want to stay in this game, you better win immunity with us. You're doing a terrible job getting my vote, and probably no one else's."

"_So I straight up told them that if we lost, one of them would be going home. I'm not afraid to tell them that, because what can they possibly do to save themselves?" - Cloud_

With that said, Cloud left the shelter, leaving a fuming N. Tropy, and a disappointed Hartman.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Dexter, returning from Exile Island."

Dexter walked back over onto his tribe mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Salani."

Leafeon did so.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will be split up into 4 groups of 2. One group at a time, you will race out into the sand, and dig for a heavily weighted bag. Find the bag, and try to get it back to your mat. It will become a battle for the bag. First tribe to get 3 points, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Since Leafeon sat out before, Luigi and Vixey chose to sit out for Salani.

"For the first round, we have Rizzo and Niko for Manono taking on Cloud and Hartman for Salani. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four of them raced out to the marker, and started to dig. Rizzo kept his eye on both men in front of him. Cloud was the first one to find the bag, and he darted for Salani's mat. Hartman knocked Rizzo over, while Cloud step-sided Niko to single-handedly win the point.

"Cloud scores for Salani! Salani leads 1-0!"

Next round.

"Next round, we have Rain and Quan Chi for Manono taking on N. Tropy and Leafeon for Salani. Survivors ready? GO!"

Quan Chi was the one keeping an eye on everyone as they dug, not even digging himself. Leafeon and Rain dug in the same place, but N. Tropy had the bag for Salani. Quan Chi immediately struck him down, causing the bag to fling over towards Rain. Rain grabbed it, and ran for the mat, but Leafeon knocked him over. After wrestling Quan Chi off of him, N. Tropy grabbed the free bag, and delivered it to the mat.

"N. Tropy scores for Salani! Salani leads 2-0!"

Next round.

"Next round, we have Jared and Barney for Manono taking on Urcle and Tails for Salani. If Urcle and Tails score, Salani wins their third immunity challenge in a row. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players dug around the same spot after Jeff yelled go. Tails was the first one to find the bag, and he immediately started to fly with his tails, but Jared immediately pulled him back down onto the ground, allowing Barney to sneak the bag out of Tails' arms. But Barney right into Urcle, whom tackled him. Urcle got off of Barney, and delivered the win.

"URCLE SCORES! SALANI WINS THEIR THIRD IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Salani hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another victory for Salani. You guys have a rather big winning streak as of right now. Can you keep it, we shall see. As for you, Manono, same as usual, tribal council. Another player will bite the dust. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Manono Day 7

"Wow. We suck." laughed Jared as the tribe returned from the challenge.

Barney nodded, "We certainly do. Gah, I'm tired of losing! This isn't awesome."

"_I came onto Survivor in order to win one million dollars. I returned to Survivor to win one million dollars. But what good is a million dollars if the tribe I'm on gets murdered in challenges?" - Barney_

"Come, Jared," noted Barney, "We have planning to do."

Jared nodded, "Ah yes, the whole 'Rain Deal'."

A few minutes later, Jared, Barney, Samara, and Bomberman were talking.

"Rain seems like an obvious choice for me," shrugged Bomberman.

Jared shook his head, "Uh, no it's not, Bomberman. Tonight we need to send Quan Chi out of this game. Our sexy friend Rain is staying whether you like it or not."

"_Jared and Barney seem 100% on keeping Rain around, and sending home Quan Chi. I don't agree with that. We are LOSING immunity challenges! We need to eliminate the weaker players, not the stronger players." - Bomberman_

Samara looked at Barney and Jared for a little while, before nodding, "I will vote Quan Chi, but you must make a promise that Rain will follow after him."

"Done deal." smiled Barney proudly, patting Samara's shoulder.

"_Done deal? More like Bomberman's deal is done. Samara is staying gentlemen. I know you like the eye candy. Once Quan Chi is gone, we're gonna vote off Bomberman." - Barney_

After the talk was over, Jared left the conversation, and had a chat with Rain by the beach.

"Vote's against Quan Chi, in the case you didn't know already." shrugged Jared.

Rain nodded, "Didn't need to tell me twice."

"_Quan Chi is the biggest threat for me personally. He may have helped me in the past, but this is a game, and he's gonna have to go before he ruins my plans." - Rain_

As Jared was about to leave, he turned to look at him, "One more thing. Samara and Bomberman are targeting you after he's gone. But don't worry, Barney has a plan to save you and blindside Bomberman. Just keep your mouth sealed, and keep smiling, beautiful." Then he left.

Rain grew even more worried then he was yesterday morning.

"_Jared warned me about a potential blindside coming my way. Typical, after what Quan Chi has done I figured he'd turn a few heads." - Rain_

Right before tribal council was about to begin, Niko, Rizzo, and Quan Chi were discussing targets.

"It's probably going to be me tonight," noted Quan Chi, dusting off his torch, "And it'll only be the beginning of the end of Manono."

"Quan Chi, don't give up yet, squee! Come on!" groaned Rizzo, "You should be better then this! This is Survivor, damn it!"

Quan Chi looked over at Rizzo, "I fail to see any reason as to why Rain would go tonight. I actually even regret going after him the other day. More sympathy for him. No matter, their lost."

"_If I go home tonight, I will be looking forward to seeing Manono's demise. I tried to warn them about Rain, and yet they all fail to listen. Typical of humans." - Quan Chi_

"So Jared again tonight?" wondered Niko.

Rizzo nodded, "He's the biggest dead weight on our tribe, squee. I mean $#%# we're losing to a tribe with LEAFEON and LUIGI and $#%#ING HARTMAN! I'm sick of it!"

"Very well, then. I'm good to go." smirked Niko, grabbing his torch, but ultimately he was lying.

"_I ain't with them anymore. See, if I stay with them, I'm screwed! I've learned from past mistakes, and I ain't staying the losing team. Gotta go where the power shifts." - Niko_

– – – – –

The Manono tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys can't seem to catch a break, huh? Rain, how does it feel to be on the tribe that always loses thus far?" asked Jeff.

"It's horrible, Jeff. Being a strong warrior, I want to be on the winning team, and win all the challenges. We've only won rewards, and not even those have helped." replied Rain.

"Bomberman, what can Manono do to become stronger?" asked Jeff.

"Well, we need to get stronger, for one. We have several weak links on the tribe. Won't name who, though, because I think they speak for themselves." replied Bomberman.

"Quan Chi, what would happen to Manono if you were to be voted off tonight?" asked Jeff.

"A member of Salani wins. I predict a harsh one at that. Could I be wrong? Certainly. Anything is possible in this unpredictable game." replied Quan Chi.

"Jared, last time you came close to being voted off. Think you're safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jared nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely safe. I've told a lot of girls that too, but... ehh... they don't tend to believe me. I wonder why. But.. seriously, I feel safe in this tribe. I just love making jokes, is all." replied Jared.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Niko, you're up."

– – –

Barney's Vote: Time to show the power I have with this strategy. (Quan Chi)

Bomberman's Vote: Nothing personal. I came to play a game, and that's what I'm doing. (?)

Quan Chi's Vote: I will never understand those jokes of yours. (Jared)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jared. (He laughed.)

…

Jared. Two votes Jared.

…

…

Quan Chi. One vote Quan Chi, two votes Jared.

…

Quan Chi. Tied two votes Quan Chi, two votes Jared. (He looked around his tribe for a minute.)

…

Quan Chi. Three votes Quan Chi, two votes Jared.

…

…

Quan Chi. That's four votes Quan Chi. (He grabbed his things, knowing the true results.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, Quan Chi. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Quan Chi nodded, and without much to say he gave his torch up.

"Quan Chi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Quan Chi turned around, "Don't trust Rain. Vote Barney and Jared out. Pray Salani doesn't decimate you." After that was said, he left tribal council via a portal back to the Netherrealm.

"Seems like another strong player was voted out of the game. You guys to need step up your game. If you do not, Quan Chi's words will become a reality. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Quan Chi's Final Words**

"After Jeff read the first vote, I knew almost then that I was gone. Pity, really. Manono needed me right then and there in order to secure a few more victories. I have a tendency to predict things correctly. Outworld fell apart after I left in Edenia. So will Manono this time around."

VOTE

Jared – Quan Chi and Rizzo

Quan Chi – Samara, Jared, Bomberman, Rain, Niko, and Barney

The TJ's Survivor Series Wiki will not be automatically updated tonight, but it will be in the morning. But, if you wish, and have wiki experience, you are free to update the pages to be up to date with the current episode. ^^ Appreicate any help you want to offer :) Going to bed right as this gets uploaded XD

Next episode will be a double boot episode. Will Manono continue to fall apart? Will Salani make the right choice at their first tribal council? And the first idol will be found!

There is a poll for who you want to see as returnees in Season 19; the following season. Vote! I need all the votes possible! :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Could Be Considered Jesus

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Quan Chi immediately attempted to break any ties with Rain by exposing various lies about his life. While this did not affect many players, both Samara and Bomberman were skeptical of keeping Rain around for the sole fact that he lied._

_At Salani, N. Tropy told Hartman about Tails and Urcle gaining weaker allies compared to stronger allies. Hartman did not like it one bit, and planned to recruit Cloud._

_At the reward challenge, Manono pulled ahead of Salani to win another reward. Dexter was sent to Exile Island where he met his nemesis Sweet Tooth, whom happened to be his coach. Both of them have seemingly forgotten and forgiven the Silent Betrayal move that got Dexter out 5 seasons ago._

_Back at Manono, Barney tried to keep the control over Manono by keeping the target on Quan Chi's back. But Bomberman's idea of swapping Rain with Niko, due to Niko wanting to join up with them, made Bomberman a target._

_With Salani, Hartman and N. Tropy attempted to get Cloud's vote, as well as share idol clues. However, Cloud disregarded them, even to the point of telling them that they are most likely targets if they lose immunity._

_But that would have to wait, as Salani destroyed Manono in the following immunity challenge, sending Manono to their third straight tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Barney made a deal with Samara and Bomberman that if Quan Chi goes first, Rain goes next. Secretly, Barney, Jared, and Rain planned to blindside Bomberman afterwards._

_At tribal council, Quan Chi was voted off in a 6-2 decision, and he sent one last warning to Manono before leaving. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Rain, Rizzo, and Samara**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Manono Day 8

After tribal council ended, Rizzo believed he was in a bad spot, knowing that he was the only other one not to write Quan Chi's name down.

"_I know I'm on the outside, squee. But you know what? That doesn't scare me at all! I'm here to play a game worth one million dollars, and that hasn't convinced me to quit!" - Rizzo_

Rizzo was hanging by himself, and he was planning to go into the shelter for a nap, but Barney and Rain motioned him over to talk with them and Jared.

Rizzo shrugged, and walked over, "Yes?"

"I wanna make a deal with you, Rizzo," explained Barney, "That deal is very fragile, mind you. Do what I say, you might have a future in this game. Don't, and you'll very easily be next."

Jared crossed his arms, "Contrary to popular belief that you are the next one to go, you aren't. See, we want Bomberman's butt out of here. He's definitely planning a bunch of #%$# behind our back against poor Rain here."

"_When I developed the Moses Strategy, I did not plan for my alliance members to say 'You know what Barney, I have a mind of my own!'. No, that's not how it works, here. Bomberman, sucks for you, but you're going home." - Barney_

"I'm all for it," agreed Rizzo, "We need to defeat Salani in these challenges, and if we aren't getting THAT done, what chance do we have, squee?"

"We may have been first out in our seasons," noted Rain, "But we had potential to do well in this game. You would know what a great game is, right?"

Rizzo nodded, crossing his arms, "Course I do. I had a great plan going into Distant, then Mr. #%#$-It-Up Puppet Mouse came in and ruined it, squee."

After a little more talk, Rizzo agreed to go with them, then he walked off, smirking.

"_They're right, Bomberman is weak, but not as weak as they are. Barney talks the talk, but is delusional in his ability. Jared is useless. And Rain is a liar. Bomberman could be considered Jesus Christ, squee." - Rizzo_

A little while later, Rizzo was speaking with Niko and Bomberman, spilling every bit of detail Barney and the others told him.

Bomberman was a little surprised at what Rizzo said, "You're being honest, right? I just wanna make sure. You are on the bottom, after all."

Rizzo growled, "Fine, numbnut! Guess I'll let you get voted out, squee!"

"_Rizzo had a word with Niko and I, and revealed that Barney, Rain, and Jared were coming after me, in retaliation for going after Rain. Knowing that it was coming from Rizzo, I hardly believed it for a second, but..." - Bomberman_

"Whoa, Rizzo, not saying we don't believe you," noted Niko, "It's just, eh, it's a little unreal."

"Doesn't it make the most sense that the three first booted players would work together? That's your ideal Final 3, fellas, squee!" sneered Rizzo.

"He has a point, Bomberman." noted Niko.

"_At this point, you don't know what is fact, and what is fiction. If Bomberman is in trouble, that ain't good for me. If Rizzo is just making #%## up, then that bad for him, ya know?" - Niko_

– – – – –

Salani Day 8

Hartman, Tails, Urcle, and N. Tropy were having a talk in the shelter.

"It's been a while since we've had a discussion between us," began Hartman, "So I wanted to see where your heads are at."

"I don't know, honestly," sighed Tails, "I really don't know who to target."

N. Tropy scoffed, "Obviously one of the weaker players like Leafeon or Luigi, that's who!"

"_This is a perfect example why Hartman and I needed older allies, because these two find it very hard to vote off their friends or the good guys or whatever! Time has no patience for them." - N. Tropy_

Hartman crossed his arms, "It's a hard game, I'll admit. I like Luigi and Leafeon too, but we'll be stronger without them. Manono has won rewards, so it's not like we're invincible."

"Well we don't have to worry about losing if we just... you know... win everything? Especially immunity challenges." noted Urcle.

"_I like Tails and Urcle, but their hearts are in the wrong place. This is Survivor. You cannot let emotions rule over you in this game. Same with war. Doesn't matter if your wife is of the nationality of your enemy, you fight to win." - Hartman_

"If I could have my choice," shrugged Tails, "Cloud or Dexter. Both of them have been to Exile Island, so if they can find the hidden immunity idol, they'll become huge threats."

"Speaking of Cloud.." muttered N. Tropy, before telling Tails and Urcle about what he and Hartman did with Cloud.

Urcle shook her head. "Not smart, guys. You should've definitely been a little less forceful. But it's obvious he's got the clue."

"_My plan right now is to keep loyalty to the Hunt and to Luigi, Leafeon, and Vixey as much as possible. That leaves Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter, probably our strongest guys on the tribe. If we can sway N. Tropy and Hartman to vote Cloud out, that'd be excellent." - Urcle_

Meanwhile, Dexter, Ashton, and Cloud were out a few feet away from the Salani camp. Dexter shared the clue with both guys, and were out searching for the idol.

"I never really had access to an idol before," chuckled Ashton, handing the clue back to Dexter, "But now's a great time to get one."

Dexter nodded, "Just keep discrete. We can't afford to let anyone but us know."

"_One of the suggestions Sweet Tooth gave me back on Exile Island was to go searching for the hidden immunity idol. We have two clues, so I figured why not. It's worth our time in the long run." - Dexter_

All three guys spread out around the area. Ashton and Cloud dug near the beach, while Dexter dug near some bushes. After a while...

…

…

…

…

…

"Got it." said Dexter, turning around and motioning Cloud and Ashton over. Ashton high fived him immediately.

"Good work, bro!" smirked Ashton, "This will definitely come in handy."

"_With Dexter finding the idol, it gives him, myself, and Ashton a great advantage in this game. We haven't been to tribal council once, but after the first vote, whenever that is, we'll have a good understanding." - Cloud_

– – – – –

Manono Day 9

Barney and Rain were sitting by the camp fire, eating rice with a few bits of moon fruit in it.

"Now," smirked Barney pointing at his bowl of 'fruit rice', "This a legendary meal."

Rain smirked, "If only it had some classic Edenian spices to mix into it."

"_One thing I crave most out here is food. We have so little here, and after I suggested to the tribe to mix in moon fruit, it definitely helped out the taste of the overall rice." - Rain_

A few minutes later, Jared came out of the woods, carrying a coconut, and a star-shaped fruit.

"Took you long enough," chuckled Barney.

Jared nodded, "Yeah well I met a female cameraman and we had a light little dinner back at her place. One thing led to another and well... found these things!"

"_Jared's a funny guy, man. He reminds me of myself almost. A lot of people here say he's creepy, but he's a great down to earth guy. Guess they don't know him well enough." - Barney_

Jared held up the coconut, "I thought this was a hidden immunity idol at first, but then it just a coconut. So I drew a face on it! Think I'll put it back in the woods later. I also found this star fruit!"

"What does it taste like?" asked Rain.

Jared took a big bite out of the fruit, "Strawberries mixed with bana- no... kiwis? No that's definitely a kumquat."

"_Moon fruits, star fruits, so many fruits. Let me tell you, they taste like a combination of tons and tons of fruits!" (holds up the half eaten star fruit) "This star fruit really makes me feel amazing, though. Haven't felt that feeling since high school." - Jared_

"Gonna eat the rest of that?" asked Barney, looking at the star fruit, "Those have to be rare."

Jared shrugged, "If you want, but I think I'll eat the rest later. A little stuffed at the moment."

He then tossed the fruit into the basket before walking away, leaving Barney and Rain to their devices.

Meanwhile, Samara, Niko, and Bomberman were having a chat by the beach. Bomberman just finished telling Samara about Rizzo.

"I see..." noted Samara, "I have a feeling Rizzo might be telling the truth. Barney didn't seem so sincere when he made the agreement to vote Rain off after Quan Chi."

"Rizzo can be a sneaky bastard, but he's also on the outside. I'd do the same damn thing." noted Niko.

"_When I made a pact with Barney, my Justicar code states that if I am lied to or betrayed, my oath to that person is no more, and I have full control to do whatever I want to him or her. This could be the case with Barney Stinson." - Samara_

"Then I say... maybe Rain doesn't have to go first," explained Bomberman, "Jared is annoying, and Barney is kinda weak, not to mention more annoying. At least Jared can make me giggle at times."

Niko nodded, "Just tell me who you want out, and I'll do the same. Listen, I could care less who leaves out of those three, because they are each equally the same."

"_I'm actually in a position of power for once, can you believe it? Redemption Island and Virmire seemed like... ehh... whatever, go with the flow, but now I can easily see myself winning. Dream come true, eh?" - Niko_

– – – – –

Salani Day 9

Down by the beach, Luigi, Leafeon, Tails, Vixey, and Urcle were all talking. Tails and Urcle were skipping rocks, Vixey and Luigi sat watching them, and Leafeon was out swimming in the shallow water.

"A nice fine little beach day," smiled Luigi, stretching his limbs out, "A great way to celebrate 9 days of Destiny Isles!"

"Not to mention a healthy winning streak." smiled Vixey.

"_I'm quite fond of our winning streak, mind you, but it's a little weird not having to vote anybody out of the game. After all, without a vote, you have no idea where loyalties lie until after the vote. Particularly the first one." - Vixey_

Urcle giggled softly, tossing a rock forward, "But it's also nice to unwind a little, and not worry about the stress of the game."

"That'll come much later on, Urcle." chuckled Tails.

Luigi nodded, "I think we'll be a solid five against whomever we vote against. Stress won't be really a thing for now."

"_I formed this really powerful five-man alliance with the good-hearted players of the tribe; myself, Urcle, Vixey, Leafeon, and Tails. Thus far, the loyalty seems unbreakable at this point." - Luigi_

Tails looked back at everyone, "I only sense Hartman, N. Tropy, or Cloud being first out, honestly. Those are the names I've been hearing."

Leafeon perked up, looking from the water, "Well... I think we need Cloud for now... and Hartman and N. Tropy are the weaker players, from my standpoint."

"Cloud could become a threat later down the road..." noted Vixey.

"_I really like Hartman and N. Tropy, but to be honest, it's a game worth one million dollars, and I don't know if Hartman and N. Tropy can help me in the long run. I think the other plan would, though." - Tails_

Meanwhile, Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter were sitting around the camp fire.

"All I'm gonna say, is we won't be needing that idol for the first vote," explained Ashton, "Until we know for sure we're in a good spot, then we'll determine when and if we use it."

Cloud nodded, "To be fair, I think we could be in a good spot. We need to go for N. Tropy or Hartman. I... might've made a enemy in them."

He explained what he did a few days ago.

"_Cloud was approached by N. Tropy and Hartman, and was sort of threatened to show the idol clue. Like, who does that? That's not how you make friends. Even if they try to knock Cloud out, I think we can make a better case." - Ashton_

"This could be bad for you, though," noted Dexter, "We've been winning a lot of challenges, and perhaps someone might get a clever yet dumb plan to knock out a strong player."

Cloud glared at Dexter, "Don't get me stressed out, please. We haven't lost anything yet, so why bother."

"We cannot let ourselves get over confident, Cloud. I let that happen to me in Aquatic Ruin. I won't let it happen to you." warned Dexter.

"_Everything happens for a reason. Is Cloud the right vote? I don't think so. He provides for Salani, and brings us victories. Without him, we might lose more often." - Dexter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Salani getting your first look at the new Manono tribe, Quan Chi voted out at the last tribal council."

A lot were a little surprised at the vote. Some were relived.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before I get to the challenge, I have some news. Both tribes will be going to tribal council tonight. That means two players will be voted out tonight. You will be competing for tribal reward, and then individual immunity. For the reward challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. The first half of the challenge will include only one person. You will use this axe to chop through 4 ropes, and once that's done, it'll drop your tribe colored flag. Take the flag, and pass it on to two other tribe members. Those two will climb up and over a wall. Once you both have climbed up the wall, you will pass the flag to another member. This member will start a fire using husk and a bunch of other supplies, in order to burn through a rope. If done correctly, a key will drop down. The last 3 tribe members will attempt to solve a puzzle using the key. There are 50 different key locks. Find the one that has the correct key lock. Find the right key lock, and place the flag in its stand. First tribe to complete this, wins reward and immunity."

"For reward, you will be feasting on ribs, steak, and all other kinds of meat, while sitting in at the losing tribe's tribal council. Winning tribe will also win the chance to compete for individual immunity. Winner of that is safe at the vote, and also decides who goes to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Manono

Leg 1: Barney

Leg 2: Jared and Rizzo

Leg 3: Niko

Leg 4: Bomberman, Rain, and Samara

Salani

Leg 1: Cloud

Leg 2: Leafeon and Luigi

Leg 3: Ashton

Leg 4: Dexter, N. Tropy, and Tails

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Barney and Cloud raced forward, and started to hack away at the ropes with the machete. Cloud considered using his buster sword, but decided against it in all fairness. Barney was slightly faster with the ropes, and he managed to collect the flag for Manono.

Jared and Rizzo raced out to climb the wall. Jared literally threw Rizzo up and over the wall, but then left Rizzo trying to lift a heavy Jared up. Cloud soon got the flag for Salani, and sent Leafeon and Luigi to the wall.

Leafeon and Luigi's method of working together worked far better then Jared and Rizzo's. Leafeon used her Vine Whip to create a rope for Luigi to shimmy up. After Luigi got up, Leafeon pulled herself up, getting Salani the lead.

Ashton took the flag, and started working on a fire. Rizzo and Jared started the whole wall over again, and Rizzo allowed Jared to climb up first, but Rizzo failed to grab Jared's hand. They began to regret taking this role. Especially as Ashton quickly got a fire going, allowing Salani to move onto the locks.

But FINALLY Jared and Rizzo worked out a way around the wall, and passed the flag onto Niko. Niko had to really work for extra time. Tails and Dexter took control at the locks, whereas N. Tropy was 'helping'.

But regardless of N. Tropy's being unhelpful, and Niko trying to catch up, Dexter finally cracked the code.

"Dexter does it in! SALANI WINS REWARD!"

All of Salani hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Salani! You have won your first reward challenge, and will now compete in your individual immunity challenge. Let's get to it."

All 10 members of Salani got ready.

"You will be digging for ladder rungs in the sand. You have five hidden total. Once you have all of the ladder rungs, you will then put the ladder together. First person to climb to the top, is safe at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten members had their own lanes, and they each started to dig wildly. Urcle, Tails, Dexter, Cloud, Hartman, and N. Tropy were the first ones to find a ladder rung.

Dexter and N. Tropy went on a role, finding their second ladder rungs. Ashton, Leafeon, Luigi, and Vixey each brought their first rungs to their pile.

After a little more digging, everyone but Leafeon found another rung, putting Dexter and N. Tropy in the lead with three rungs.

After Dexter and N. Tropy brought back their fourth rungs, Tails got to be a little worried, as with Leafeon and Vixey. Vixey, along with Cloud and Hartman, brought their third rungs.

Another successful dig brought everyone up another ladder rung, except Hartman. Dexter and N. Tropy were building their ladders. Ashton, Cloud, and Vixey needed one more rung. Hartman, Luigi, Tails, and Urcle needed two more. Leafeon only had two rungs.

But it was all over...

…

…

…

…

N. Tropy climbed up his ladder, and raised his arms up.

"N. TROPY WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for N. Tropy.

"Great work on the win today, N. Tropy. You pulled through, and now you are safe for the vote. You now have a tough decision. I want you to give... this other immunity necklace, to a member at Manono. Choose wisely."

N. Tropy thought for a moment.

"Because I want Manono to lose... Jared shall get this wonderful necklace!"

Jared winked at N. Tropy as he took the other necklace from Jeff.

"Now, both of you now must send someone from your tribe to Exile Island."

"Tails." stated N. Tropy.

"Bomberman, good sir!" smiled Jared.

Both Bomberman and Tails took a map from Jeff, and both made their way to Exile Island.

"They will return right at tribal council. In the mean time, Salani, you will go to tribal council first. You will vote your first player off. Manono will then follow, and vote another player off as Salani enjoys their reward. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 9

When Bomberman and Tails arrived at the islands, they went to their respective island; orange for Bomberman, and pale blue for Tails.

Bomberman collected the clue, and placed it in his pocket, and looked out at the islands around the one he was on.

"_Exile Island, despite it's secluded, dark name, is quite beautiful. You can see many islands and birds and tons of fish in the sea. Truly a paradise." - Bomberman_

A few moments later, a white haired woman approached Bomberman, and to him, she looked very familiar.

"Is this my coach?" smiled Bomberman, brightly, looking at the older woman.

It was Raine Sage, winner of Survivor Redemption Island. Her arms were crossed, and she was also smiling, "It's good to see you again, Bomberman. I felt horrible the way you went out last time.."

"It's not your fault, Raine," reassured Bomberman, "It was just dumb luck on my end."

"_Raine, one of the few players I bonded with in Redemption Island, happens to be my coach! This is awesome, considering that in her life she is a school teacher, so she could have experience. To top it off, she's a winner!" - Bomberman_

He explained everything thus far to Raine, and Raine nodded, before speaking, "Honestly, I think you made the wrong choice with Barney. But at the time, it was probably right for you. If you stick with Samara and Niko, you'll be fine."

Bomberman nodded, "Planned to do so anyway!"

Meanwhile, with Tails. He wasn't sure whom would show up as his coach.

"It could be Sonic.. maybe Knuckles!" thought Tails, "But Shadow's gone, so maybe Sonic was meant to be his coach... it's got to be someone from Emerald.."

"_I'm not particularly excited to be here, but I know the hidden immunity idol could come into play here, especially since Hartman has yet to share his clue. Might as well get it for myself." - Tails_

A few minutes later, a man walked into the hut. He was blond, and wore a racing outfit. When Tails saw him, he was slightly surprised.

"Jacky?" wondered Tails.

It was Jacky Bryant, from Survivors SEGA All Stars, Fans vs. Favorites, and Heroes vs. Villains. He was well known for being medically evacuated TWICE.

"In the flesh," chuckled Jacky, "How are you doing, little guy?"

Tails crossed his arms, "I would've expected better in a coach. Someone who has played the game, rather then getting removed due to injuries."

Jacky grumbled, "Criticize later, Tails. Time to crack down to business."

"_I wasn't expecting Jacky of all players, but that's fine with me. He was an ally back on SEGA All Stars, so I'll take what I can!" - Tails_

Tails explained his strategy to Jacky, who nodded, and spoke, "Look. Those dimwits you're with? Drop them. Honestly. They are using you because they can't think for themselves. I'd stick with the good guys, as you call them."

Tails nodded, "We'll see what happens Jacky. After all, Salani's big winning streak could make or break at this point."

– – – – –

Salani Day 10

Urcle was walking around the island, slightly nervous.

"_With our first tribal council looming and N. Tropy safe of all players, I'm a little nervous about making a move against Hartman. My plan is to get Cloud out, because I know I can get votes on him, whereas with Dexter and Ashton, I can't." - Urcle_

Urcle walked over to Leafeon, Vixey, and Luigi, whom were talking by a rock.

"I have an idea that me and Tails were working on before the challenge," explained Urcle, "That... includes blindsiding Cloud. We can get votes on him, if we work Hartman and N. Tropy."

Vixey bit her lower lip, "It's a risky move.. but Cloud will become a bigger threat down the line. It is in our best interest, when you think about it."

Luigi thought about it, "Well, when it's all said and done, we'll be paying for it or still doing well afterwards. Are we good on it?"

"_Big moves are always in consideration. Do I like Cloud, of course I do. He was a great guy. But will I vote him out, like I did last time? Yes. It's in the nature of the game." - Luigi_

Leafeon nodded, "I'm good with it. Just.. nervous about the vote is all. I know I'm the weakest one overall."

Luigi patted her head reassuringly, "No worries Leafeon! You are safe tonight. Trust me."

Leafeon smiled at him, and nodded, "Al-alright."

"_Last season I was an emotional wreck, and it sort of led me to being voted off early. I'm still the same this time, but maybe not as emotional. I had just evolved into a Leafeon before I left, so... I was still adjusting." - Leafeon_

A little while later, Urcle left to go speak with N. Tropy and Hartman.

"What are you guys thinking?" she asked.

Hartman laid back and shrugged, "Gotta be one of the weaker ones, sweetheart. I nominate Leafeon."

"I know you have friendships, but time says that Salani will be a strong tribe, but once Leafeon goes, it'll be an even stronger tribe." explained N. Tropy.

"_The Master of Time has finally proven his point! To all those nay sayers that I was pathetic? Hah. Pathetic doesn't win immunity. Pathetic loses immunity!" - N. Tropy_

Urcle sighed, "I think it's better for us to go for Cloud, really. We have a three player advantage over Manono. If we lose after he's gone, it may not be a huge deal."

"Of course it'll be a huge deal!" snapped N. Tropy, "We've been extremely lucky to be still at ten strong. Who knows when we'll finally lose?"

"_Yet... doesn't look like Hartman nor N. Tropy are gonna listen... great. Well, as long as Leafeon doesn't go home, my new alliance will have the numbers, and we'll vote those two out." - Urcle_

After a little while later, Urcle left the group. N. Tropy then told Hartman to go and warn Cloud about what Urcle's planning.

"Man to man," whispered Hartman to Cloud, alone in the shelter, "You're getting targeted tonight, but I ain't voting ya."

Cloud was slightly surprised.

"Vote Leafeon, and I promise you'll stay. Also.. I think you should work on fire." instructed Hartman.

"_So Hartman comes to me with a warning, telling me that I'm a target, and that there's going to very likely be a tiebreaker involving fire. We do have the idol on hand, but is it worth wasting tonight?" - Cloud_

After a discussion with Dexter and Ashton, they agreed on what to do.

"_It's a scary feeling. I just found this idol two days ago, and it sounds like we may have to use it to secure our spots in this game. Though, maybe we won't need it. Cloud could be Leafeon at fire making any day." - Dexter_

– – – – –

Manono Day 10

Samara and Niko were out collecting fruit.

"Once again... nothing." muttered Niko, "Dang it. I feel pathetic saying it, but... we suck, man."

"Mossono went through the same pain Manono has... I know what it's like to be on the losing tribe." replied Samara.

"_We have been on a good losing streak, having only won two reward challenges. Thankfully Salani will suffer a loss as we have, but we'll still only be down three people. Not good odds." - Samara_

"Could care less about Jared having immunity," shrugged Niko, "But who'd you target? Rain or Barney?"

Samara thought for a moment, "Tough choice, really. Where I'm from, both would end up dead by my hands. But... I did say Rain first. So Rain it is."

Niko nodded, placing one more moon fruit into his basket, "Better him then me. Anyway, I'm glad you take me in."

"_Tonight, we'll be voting for, uh, Rain tonight. I could care less for him, and I think we need to remove some weaker players tonight. We need to stop losing." - Niko_

Samara nodded at him, before Rizzo walked up to them, smirking at them.

"You seem happy, Rizzo." expressed Samara, "May I ask why?"

Rizzo smirked, "Heh... cause, squee, whomever you vote for is voting home. I can guarantee it!"

"_I chosen my path, and that path is Samara, Niko, and Bomberman. Why in the hell would I pair up with the first boots, squee? They did get booted first for a reason." - Rizzo_

Niko crossed his arms, "Rain's the target tonight. I think it's been an over stayed welcome, really."

"Fair enough, squee," smirked Rizzo, "One idiot down, two more to go."

But off in the distance, someone was listening in, and he was just out grabbing a few coconuts. He even casually walked by them.

"S'cuse me!" smiled Jared, walking by the trio nonchalantly, carrying a few coconuts to share with Rain and Barney.

"_Call me crazy with a J, but I'm beginning to believe no one thinks I'm playing the game! No one! It's absolutely mind-boggling insane! They think I'm only here to crack jokes, but I'm not, ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to cash in on the prize. If they thought I was, they would've questioned me when I walked by." - Jared_

When Jared returned to camp, he gave the coconuts to Rain and Barney, "Why was Rizzo out there talking with Samara and Niko?"

Barney shrugged, "Getting fruit I assume. That's what Samara said."

"Uh, yeah, 'cause getting fruit is probably translation for 'We're voting Rain tonight, because Rizzo is supposedly on our side'." mocked Jared, rolling his eyes, taking a drink of his coconut.

Rain rolled his eyes, putting his coconut to the side, "I had a bad feeling about Rizzo! I knew he'd do that playing both sides crap!"

"_According to Jared, Rizzo has been also speaking with the other three players, and trying to get me voted off. I'll do anything to stay in this game. I'm not letting this rat determine my fate after 10 days." - Rain_

"I'll talk with Samara," noted Barney, "We need to reform our four-person alliance. She's been a little wavery after the Quan Chi vote, but she has that code of hers. No way she'd turn on me."

"If you insist, dude," shrugged Jared, tossing the empty coconut over his shoulder.

"_Samara's our only hope. That Justicar code of hers proves to me that she can be trusted. She would not dare break her oath to me. I have yet to turn against her, so that will remain the same." - Barney_

Right before tribal council, Barney spoke with Samara, explaining to her about Rizzo's deception, and playing both sides. This made things a little different on Samara's end.

"_I do not care for players who lie, cheat, and steal. Rizzo knows this is a saving act for him, should we vote Rain out before him. I don't see Bomberman or Niko voting the other way, but if it suits my purpose, then yes, I will vote Rizzo out." - Samara_

– – – – –

The Salani tribe arrived at tribal council. Tails was already there, waiting.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you. You have all experienced it once, now's the time to improve."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"Never before, in the history of Survivor, have I seen a tribe never come to tribal council in the first 10 days. Hartman, what does Salani have that Manono does not?" asked Jeff.

"We have unity, Jeff. Unity has held Salani together well. It won't be an easy vote, but it's a vote I'm willing to make to move forward." replied Hartman.

"Tails, what does a second chance mean to you?" asked Jeff.

"A second chance is redoing something but doing it a little differently. I told myself I needed to play a much smarter game, because I let others control my vote last time. Well, not this time." replied Tails.

"Dexter, at this stage of the game, what matters more; trust, or strength?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely a little bit of both. You have to trust the players you're with, and you also have to keep the tribe strong. I'm basing my vote more towards strength, if I have to be honest." replied Dexter.

Both Leafeon and Luigi looked a little worried.

"N. Tropy, you're safe tonight. Do you think winning immunity made a difference?" asked Jeff.

N. Tropy shook his head.

"Not that I know of, Jeff. I felt comfortable one way or another." replied N. Tropy.

"Urcle, are you worried about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"No, not really. I'm feeling good about the vote. I will be completely shocked if I'm voted out tonight." replied Urcle.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ashton, you're up."

– – –

Dexter's Vote: I wish you the best of luck. (Leafeon)

Hartman's Vote: At ease. (?)

Luigi's Vote: We might be shooting ourselves in the foot, but I feel comfortable making this. (Cloud)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Dexter chose not to play the idol.

First vote, Leafeon. (She nodded, saddened)

…

Leafeon. Two votes Leafeon.

…

Leafeon. Three votes Leafeon.

…

…

Cloud. One vote Cloud, three votes Leafeon. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Cloud. Two votes Cloud, three votes Leafeon.

…

Cloud. Tied three votes Cloud, three votes Leafeon. (Tails looked over at Hartman and N. Tropy.)

…

Cloud. Four votes Cloud, three votes Leafeon. (Ashton grew worried.)

…

Cloud. That's five votes Cloud, three votes Leafeon. (Hartman straightened his hat.)

…

…

…

Leafeon. Four votes Leafeon, five votes Cloud, one vote left. (Tails shook his head lightly.)

…

…

…

Leafeon. We have a tie. Five votes Leafeon, five votes Cloud.

A few were shocked, but Cloud and Hartman nodded at the results.

"Here's what we're going to do. Since it's too early to do the purple rock, we're gonna do a fire making challenge. So move over there, and sit at a station."

Cloud and Leafeon both nodded and each got to a fire making station.

"First person to light through their rope stays in the game. Loser, goes home."

Both of them nodded.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Cloud went straight for the sticks, setting them up straight, while Leafeon went for the coconut husk. Cloud got a match going, and set the sticks on fire.

Leafeon took a little more time to get her stack ready, but overall, she seemed to be doing quite well. Cloud's fire wasn't that strong. When Leafeon's fire did start, it got going quite well.

But Cloud kept throwing in more husk and sticks to help burn more. Leafeon's fire was going, but starting to die.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

Cloud's rope was burned through minutes before Leafeon's was.

"Cloud is alive in this game. Leafeon, unfortuntely for you, the game is over. You need to bring me your torch."

Leafeon nodded sadly, giving hugs to Tails, Luigi, and Vixey before giving her torch up.

"Leafeon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Leafeon waved a paw goodbye, before running off from tribal council.

"You guys voted off a weak player from the tribe, and from the looks of it, seems like Salani has a huge division. You guys have the lead, but can you keep it? You guys can now move over to the jury area, and await Manono's visit."

– – – – –

The Manono tribe arrived at tribal council. Bomberman followed in shortly after.

"Manono, as you can see, Leafeon was voted off the tribe. Salani, you may pull off the covers, and start feasting."

Ashton pulled the covers off of the meat, and most of the tribe cheered. They all gathered around the meat as Jeff focused on Manono.

"Your first reward challenge loss, and it's a big one. Barney, you don't even seem insulted." noted Jeff.

"Nah. Not really. Salani can enjoy a little reward. What I need is an immunity win. In fact... I think that's what we all need." replied Barney.

"Rain, this will be the fourth time someone will be going home. Does tonights vote make a huge difference on how you vote?" asked Jeff.

Rain shrugged.

"We shall see, Jeff. I'm a little nervous going into the vote, but uh, I usually am nervous, so not a surprise, really." replied Rain.

"Bomberman, how was Exile Island?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, it was great, honestly. You think you're going to this dried up, ugly looking island, but really.. it's a paradise! It's just the view from the hut makes it seem so... majestic!" replied Bomberman.

"Rizzo, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We've lost really strong players, squee. Right now, we need to correct those mistakes, and go for the weak." replied Rizzo.

"Okay, Salani. Your time here is up. Finish up what's in your mouth, and head back to camp."

All of Salani finished up, and left tribal council.

"Now it's time to vote, Niko, you're up."

– – –

Barney's Vote: I'd feel a lot safer, if you left. (Rizzo)

Bomberman's Vote: I like you, but I don't trust you. Sorry! (Rain)

Samara's Vote: I apologize. Please, do not be upset at me. Be upset at the way you played this game. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rain. (He grimaced.)

…

Rain. Two votes Rain.

…

…

Rizzo. One vote Rizzo. (He raised an eyebrow.)

…

Rizzo. Tied two votes Rizzo, two votes Rain. (Barney smirked.)

…

Rain. Three votes Rain, two votes Rizzo.

…

Rizzo. Tied again, three votes Rizzo, three votes Rain, one vote left. (Samara made no emotion.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Rizzo. That's four, and it's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Rizzo was flabbergasted at the vote. Barney gave him a devious smirk as he gave his torch up.

"Rizzo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed his torch out.

"Time for you to go."

Rizzo shook his head, muttering as he left.

"That's four players gone now. You definitely need to pick up the pace or else you will pay dearly for your mistakes early on in this game. You cannot take shortcuts. This is a contest for one million dollars. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Leafeon's Final Words**

"It was a better experience then before, I can say that much. I only wish that I had gotten a little farther into the game, rather then be voted off early, especially first off my tribe. I think Salani was a wonderful tribe, and I see them winning a lot in the future! Good luck!"

VOTE

Cloud – Urcle, Luigi, Leafeon, Tails, and Vixey

Leafeon – Cloud, Hartman, Ashton, Dexter, and N. Tropy

**Rizzo's Final Words**

"Ah crap! I did not see that coming from a mile away, squee. God damnit, was that Jared who planned my demise? Or at least started it? Pretty clever I must say, but because I'm gone, those first boots are going to run the game. Point blank."

VOTE

Rain – Bomberman, Niko, and Rizzo

Rizzo – Samara, Jared, Rain, and Barney

There is a poll for who you want to see as returnees in Season 19; the following season. Vote! I need all the votes possible! :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Better To Play Neutral?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Feeling the need for help, Barney enlisted Rizzo into his alliance, only to protect Rain and to oust Bomberman. Rizzo agreed... and then revealed the details to Samara, Niko, and Bomberman. This only made Samara and Bomberman weary of Barney._

_At Salani, the Hunt alliance talked about possible targets. Hartman wanted to vote off weaker players like Luigi and Leafeon, while Tails and Urcle tried to get them against Cloud. Meanwhile, the alliance of Dexter, Ashton, and Cloud all found the hidden immunity idol._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff announced that a double tribal council was underway. After Jared and Rizzo held Manono back, Salani pulled forward, and won their first reward. In the following individual immunity challenge, N. Tropy took the win. He gave the Manono immunity to Jared, and Bomberman and Tails were sent to Exile Island._

_While Tails wasn't fond of his coach on a strategic level, Bomberman felt joy in his coach, and kept a positive attitude despite the harshness of the game._

_Before tribal council, Urcle tried to lead the charge against Cloud, unwilling to go against her Hunt alliance with N. Tropy and Hartman. While Luigi, Vixey, and Leafeon agreed to go along, Hartman didn't agree, and warned Cloud of the plan. This made Dexter consider using the idol to save Cloud._

_At Manono, Samara and Niko agreed to go after Rain, but Rizzo marked a target on his back after Jared casually caught him strategizing with the others. After he told Barney and Rain, Barney attempted to get Samara against him, and to reform the alliance back into shape._

_At Salani's tribal council, Dexter didn't use his idol, and a 5 to 5 tie was made between Cloud and Leafeon. Cloud edged out Leafeon in fire making to stay in the game, and Leafeon was sent home._

_At Manono's tribal council, Samara stuck with Barney's plan, and Rizzo was blindsided aruptly. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Rain, and Samara**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Salani Day 11

Dexter was satisfied with the vote last night, setting his torch down, and sitting next to Ashton and Cloud.

"We still have the idol, and as far as I'm concerned," explained Dexter, "We just hold strong until we feel threatened"

"That could be at any time, bro," noted Ashton, "I always feel threatened in this game."

"_During Marble, there was never a time I felt safe in the game. I always knew there was a chance I could be blindsided, and ultimately I was. What I need to do is just keep a sharp eye out, and keep the prize in mind." - Ashton_

Dexter nodded, "I don't trust them, but we'll stick with N. Tropy and Hartman for right now. We need them for numbers. I would say vote them off, but then we'll be against the four who voted against Cloud."

Cloud nodded, rolling his eyes, "Such a complicated game."

"_I wanted a challenge for myself, but the strategy of the game kind of hurts my head. I really don't care about social politics or any of that... I just want to prove that I am a strong player, and that I can survive." - Cloud_

Ashton took a big bite of rice, "That's the sad truth of the game. You think you can just dominate in and out, but really there's more to it."

Cloud shrugged, "We've only lost one player. Considering the large amount of wins we have, I don't think we have to worry about politics for a while."

Meanwhile, Luigi, Vixey, and Tails were laying down in the shelter.

"Poor Leafeon," sighed Vixey, "Never had a chance to fight for herself."

Luigi nodded, "We're all dead meat, guys. I think Vixey or I are next in line."

"_After Leafeon was voted off, I knew my plan to gather all the good guys fell down into the dirt. Just goes to show, good guys never win. But then again... never do bad guys. So in that case... is it better to play neutral?" - Luigi_

Tails thought about it for a while, "Leafeon was weak, I will agree, but none of us are. Hartman is older then anybody on Salani, and N. Tropy is kinda unstable."

"I think N. Tropy will be needed in challenges," noted Vixey, "But I think getting rid of Hartman is the smart thing to do."

Tails nodded, "I'm fine with doing that. I trusted Hartman originally, but after last night, I lost that trust."

"_I really don't consider myself a member of the Hunt anymore. Urcle and I thought we could trust Hartman and N. Tropy to stick with us 100%. Clearly we thought wrong." - Tails_

– – – – –

Manono Day 11

Bomberman and Niko weren't too pleased to see Rizzo leave.

Niko rubbed his head, looking over at Bomberman, "What happened last night. Did not expect to see Rizzo leave."

"_So yeah, last night I got a little shock. Wasn't expecting Rizzo to be voted out at all. Sure he was a little sketchy, but he kept his word to us." - Niko_

As they were talking, Samara approached them, "I apologize, but that was me who voted Rizzo out. I have my reasons."

Bomberman gave Samara a weird look, "What reasons would those be?"

"Rizzo was playing both sides. He considered both options, knowing that if he did, he would be safe another three days. I still do not trust Barney or Rain, but Rizzo was worse." explained Samara.

"_I do not care or trust Barney Stinson. However, Rizzo found a way to save himself, playing both sides. That scared me, honestly. I did not want my fate in the hands of a mischievous mouse." - Samara_

"Gotta hand it to Rizzo though. He knew how to play the game. Unfortuntely, play too hard, pay the price, eh?" chuckled Niko, scratching his chin.

"But we're 3 against 3 now," worried Bomberman, "If we lose immunity once again, we will probably face the purple rock."

Niko smirked, "I would say scare one of those three into voting against eachother. If they don't want fate out of their hands, they'd stick with us."

Samara nodded, "I'd condemn what Niko said, but... it might be our only way to prevent that purple rock."

"_Because Samara voted Rizzo out, we could tie the next time we go to tribal council. The tie will, of course, force the rocks likely, and send someone random home. I don't want that risk." - Bomberman_

Meanwhile, Barney, Jared, and Rain were relaxing in the shelter, Barney had a smirk on his face.

"We're in control, boys," smirked Barney, chuckling softly, "Only thing we need to start doing is winning challenges."

Rain nodded, "I'm so sick of losing. Salani voting off Leafeon really didn't make a difference."

"_We've only won two rewards, and no immunities. Part of that has to do with voting off our stronger players. Rizzo wasn't all that strong, so perhaps we have a better chance now." - Rain_

"No, but perhaps voting Rizzo off did for us?" suggested Barney, "Doesn't matter. I think Jeff will mix up the tribes soon. Hopefully today."

"_Barney's right. We really need a tribal shuffle, because we really suck as a tribe. If we weren't so stupid in voting off, you know... Quan Chi or Shadow, then maybe we would still be a coherent tribe." - Jared_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Salani getting your first look at the new Manono tribe, Rizzo voted out at the last tribal council."

A lot of Salani's members were satisfied with the vote.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, two people will be in a boat, and three other people will be scattered in a straight line in the water. Your goal is rescue all three tribe mates, grab the flag at the end, and make it back to shore. First tribe to do so, wins reward."

Jeff revealed bathroom supplies.

"You all smell like rotten dogs, no offense. So hopefully, the next time I see the winning tribe, you all look fresh, exotic, and ready to win. Let's get started."

Manono

Rescuers: Barney and Niko

Shipwrecked: Bomberman, Rain, and Samara

Salani

Rescuers: Ashton and Cloud

Shipwrecked: Tails, Urcle, and Luigi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Manono and Salani paddled out quickly in the beginning, hoping to win the good reward. Manono had a slight lead over Salani, and Niko lifted Bomberman into the boat.

Salani wasn't too far behind, as Cloud helped Tails into the boat, before setting off to catch up with Manono.

But Manono was gaining more and more momentum over Salani. Barney assisted Rain in getting on the boat, heading off for Samara. Salani eventually got Urcle on their boat, and Urcle started to push Salani forward.

No matter what, though, Manono was far ahead of Salani, despite Urcle's best efforts. After Barney helped Samara into the boat, they set off for the flag.

Manono made a tail gate for the flag, and after Bomberman seized control of it, Manono was already heading for shore. Salani needed to catch up.

Salani did, finally getting Luigi on board, while Manono started to slow down just a little. Salani was on their way for the flag.

But Manono's large lead was too big.

"MANONO WINS REWARD!"

All of Manono hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another reward for Manono. Hopefully this reward can help translate into a victory. First things first, gotta send one player from Salani to Exile Island."

They discussed it.

"We shall send Ashton." confirmed Samara.

Ashton nodded, not really amazed, taking a map from Jeff as he left.

"Ashton will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the mean time, Manono, get clean. Salani, nothing for you today, grab your stuff, and head back. See you all later."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 11

Ashton went towards the light blue flagged island, shaking his head.

"Salani member number five at your service," chuckled Ashton, walking into the hut.

"_We need to win more reward challenges, but in a way, I see it as a victory. Because we lose reward challenges, we can get access to the hidden immunity idols, whereas Manono cannot. Dexter has the idol in his pocket, so I don't care if anyone returns here." - Ashton_

Ashton stuffed the immunity idol clue in his pocket, and awaited his coach. The man who entered the hut was a big guy, black, and wore his hair in dreadlocks. He crossed his arms, looking at Ashton, "Yo, Ashton! Good to see you again, man."

Ashton perked up, and smirked, "Hey hey Shohn! My man! What's up?"

It was Shohn Wade, a contestant from Survivor Marble and Survivor Heroes vs. Villains. He took a seat next to Ashton.

"Yeah, I'm excited about being your coach, bro," smiled Shohn, "After all, I will admit, it was tough voting you out in Marble. Them girls just didn't trust ya."

"_So Shohn, one of my buddies from Marble, happens to be my coach this season. At first, the idea of a coach didn't inspire me, but after seeing who said coach was? I was like, 'Okay, teach me, dude.'" - Ashton_

Ashton explained everything to Shohn, and Shohn nodded along, before speaking up, "Alright. Keep an eye on that idol, dude. But.. I just don't know if you oughta go with Hartman and N. Tropy. If you want my advice, get a fourth guy on your side, someone close to you."

Ashton nodded, going through various scenarios in his head, "Gotcha. I'll look into it."

– – – – –

Manono Day 12

As soon as they got back to camp, Barney knew exactly what he was gonna do. He walked up to Samara, smirking.

"Can I be of some assistance?" asked Barney, "I'll wash your body for you, if I may?"

Samara snubbed him off, "That won't be necessary, Barney Stinson. I will wash myself, thank you."

As she walked off, Jared walked up to Barney, "You can wash my body for me, sexy."

"_I'll keep working on her, guys. Samara is definitely playing the 'hard-to-get' girl. I've seen that happen loads of times, and quite frankly I've even got those girls... for about a few days before I move on or she moves on." - Barney_

Samara went off to bathe in a secluded area, while Barney and Jared were in the water shampooing their hair. Rain followed them in, unmasked for the first time in front of them, with long flowing black hair exposed.

"Tall, dark, and handsome," chuckled Jared, "Is that how you want to impress me?"

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Not really. I don't go unmasked often. It helps to cover my identity as a prince."

"_My tribe members have never seen my face fully. It's not awkward for me, knowing that I can trust these guys to be respectful. Jared... can crack a few jokes because I cannot stop him from doing so." - Rain_

"Where are Bomberman and Niko?" asked Barney.

Jared shrugged, "Probably having fun without us. But I think they aren't interesting in bathing. Oh how I would love to try doing that. Wait, we already do that for 39 days. Duh!"

"Not that is matter much," noted Rain, "Bomberman is the next to go on our list?"

Barney nodded, "Although, when you think about a merge situation, Niko is ten times stronger then Bomberman. If we take Niko out, Bomberman can't do $#%#."

"_Bomberman and Niko are on the chopping block should we lose the immunity challenge again. I think we should just eliminate Niko now, honestly. Because I want to be the biggest threat, and win every challenge after that. Besides, even if we continue to lose, not like Bomberman can do anything to stop my alliance." - Barney_

Meanwhile, Bomberman and Niko were having a talk. Niko was reading the immunity idol clue Bomberman had.

"Well, with this reward having everyone distracted, we can go looking for the idol, yes?" asked Niko.

Bomberman nodded, "Of course, Samara is off by herself, and the three Stooges are busy taking a bath together, so good timing on our end."

"_We only have one idol clue, but I don't care. Great minds think alike in times like these. Using this one clue, I pray we find the immunity idol, because our butts would be saved." - Bomberman_

They started to search for the idol, with Niko looking in bushes, and Bomberman digging through dirt...

…

…

…

…

…

…But found nothing.

"Damn it..." muttered Niko, panting just a little from the heat.

"_I don't know what to expect if we have to go to our fifth tribal council in a row, man. I just don't. I mean, I ain't gonna try and lose for Manono, I can't! I need this more then anybody." - Niko_

– – – – –

Salani Day 12

Tails, Urcle, and Vixey were laying down in the shelter.

"And to think," sighed Vixey, "A nice little wash was coming our way."

Tails nodded, "Yeah... I know what you mean, Vixey. I'm sick of losing too."

"_We may have eliminated nearly half of the Manono tribe, but it's so strange. They have all the rewards, yet they've lost more players then we have. It's such a weird scenario." - Tails_

"Manono has the fishing gear, so they're able to get all the protein they need," explained Urcle, "But I believe we have all the heart and soul you can put into Survivor."

Vixey smiled, "I like to believe the same, Urcle. I really love our tribe. If only we could eliminate a few bad eggs..."

"I'm sure you mean N. Tropy and Hartman, right?" asked Tails.

"_Dexter, Ashton, and Cloud are the muscle behind Salani, while myself, Urcle, and Tails could be considered the brains of Salani. N. Tropy and Hartman don't provide much in challenges. Sure, Hartman is a skilled and trained leader, but he can't do much else." - Vixey_

Vixey nodded, "N. Tropy is just... yeah, not that pleasant to be around. As for Hartman, like I've said, we'd be stronger without him."

Urcle shrugged, "I won't shed a tear voting him out. Question is, will the boys do it?"

"It'll take work in getting them to trust us," replied Vixey, "I've been getting close with Ashton, actually, so I'll have a talk with him when he returns from Exile Island."

"_Out of the three strong guys, I feel the closest with Ashton. He's easier to talk to then Cloud or Dexter, and he's got a good sense of humor like my Tod does." - Vixey_

Meanwhile, N. Tropy and Hartman were walking towards tree mail, and were talking along the way.

"I sometimes wonder," noted Hartman, "Do I really stand a chance in this here game? You're the Master of Time, you tell me about my future!"

N. Tropy scoffed, "You'll be fine, old man! Time has a way of surprising you! In fact... I predict we'll have a big surprise soon!"

"_Both here and in Virmire, I could try to use my ability to see into the future, yet... I couldn't! I feel like Jeff Probst might've blocked me out. Yet I could still sense the future. Even today, I could sense it, barely." - N. Tropy_

"It better be a big one." muttered Hartman, rubbing his forehead, "I just wanna win this game so I can go and support my family and my wife. Now that I'm no longer in military I need to get support."

"Such a tough life for you humans," noted N. Tropy, "I have pity on you."

Hartman walked up to treemail, and read through the note given to the tribe. He turned back to N. Tropy, grinning.

"I suppose you might be right, N. Tropy," grinned Hartman, "We did get a surprise."

He and N. Tropy ran back to camp.

"We have mail, and a good one at that," noted Hartman. Cloud, Luigi, and Dexter had just gotten back from fishing.

"What's the challenge?" wondered Dexter.

"No challenge, dear boy," replied N. Tropy, "We must go to tribal council... right now."

Everyone was shocked.

"Right now... early morning?" gasped Luigi, shocked.

"_N. Tropy and Hartman brought treemail to us, and told us... that we would be going to tribal council right now. It's a little early this morning for tribal council... so I'm a little nervous." - Luigi_

Hartman nodded, "Yup. I wonder if Ashton will meet us there or not. I just hope nothing bad happened to him, or to someone at Manono..."

"Won't know until we get there." shrugged Cloud, walking over to the torch area, handing out torches. He held onto Ashton's torch just in case.

"_Today doesn't seem like a challenge. We've narrowed it down to either a switch up, someone being medically removed, or something totally different." - Hartman_

– – – – –

Both the Manono and Salani tribes arrived at tribal council. Ashton was already there, waiting for them. Cloud handed him his torch.

"We are all gathered here today for a very interesting morning, I ensure you 100%. Tails, this is a first in 18 seasons; tribal council in daylight, rather than nighttime. Are you wondering what the occasion is?" asked Jeff.

"I was a little concerned that someone had gotten hurt, but thankfully that doesn't seem to be the case. My next thought was... perhaps a tribal council challenge?" replied Tails.

"Bomberman, if it is a challenge, are you and the rest of Manono prepared?" asked Jeff.

Bomberman nodded.

"We have to be. Salani needs to lose some members, as rough as that is to say. We've lost four players, and I pray to the deities that it stays that way." replied Bomberman.

"Jared, give me your take on this whole thing thus far. What has Manono thought of this?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I thought it was going to be an early morning session of fun. Then I thought logically, and decided that a big moment would occur here, and that we need to be prepared. Manono agrees with me." replied Jared.

"Samara, what if this morning happens to be a 15-person tribal council, and one of the 15 of you will go home right now?" asked Jeff.

"That would just give us a huge curve ball, and obviously give Manono a huge disadvantage as there are six of us, and nine of them. Surely you aren't that cruel, Jeff Probst." replied Samara.

"I'm not that cruel, don't worry," laughed Jeff.

Everyone else laughed with him.

"Ashton, how was Exile Island for you? Surely you were not expecting something this big?" asked Jeff.

"Oh hell no. I was just enjoying myself, having some quiet time away from the game, and suddenly... tribal council this morning! It's very rough, and we have no idea what to expect." replied Ashton.

"Dexter, any other thoughts as to what today could entail?" asked Jeff.

"One idea I had was a tribal shuffle. We've been together for 12 days now, so I expect a change in our tribe roster in some time." replied Dexter.

"Niko, anything else to say before I get to the news?" asked Jeff.

Niko shook his head.

"Just bring it to us, Jeff! We're ready!" replied Niko.

"Very well. As you all know, there is a million dollars at stake here. One of you will be leaving the Destiny Isles with it after 39 days. However. I will make you an offer."

Everyone perked up at the word 'offer'. Jeff pulled out a check for $50,000.

"In my hand, is a check for fifty thousand dollars. I'll give you to the count of 10, to take the offer. Here is the thing, only one can take it, and if you take it..."

Everyone closed in to hear Jeff clearly.

"You must also snuff out your own torch, and leave the game. We last did this twist 12 seasons ago, Survivor Koopa Beach. Only this time, you will go straight home, and have no involvement on the jury."

Everyone was shocked at that offer.

"_You know, thinking about $50,000 dollars reminded me... I really need to pay off my house loans. And my sister's college loans. And my parents loans. Oh, and also a few fines I haven't paid." - Jared_

"_I really need to help my family at the time of need. I know I can't win this game, so I shouldn't really bother. However, will this make me look like a quitter?" - Hartman_

"_Aha! I knew I was right about this! I could see a big surprise coming, and I saw this! Question is now, should I just take the money and walk off laughing? I'll have to think about it." - N. Tropy_

"You have until the count of 10 to take it or leave it."

…

…

…

10

…

…

…

9

…

…

…

8

…

…

…

7

…

…

…

6

…

…

…

5

…

…

…

4

…

…

…

3

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

1

…

…

…

No one stood up at all. Jeff nodded, and placed the check in his pocket.

"Very well. No one wants to quit at this stage of the game. That impresses me. All of you came for a second shot, and all of you want this. Good. Now, we're going to have a challenge, right now. You can leave your torches right here, and we'll go off to the beach nearby for the challenge."

Everyone followed him out of tribal council, and walked onto their colored mats.

"For today's challenge, you will select two tribe members to roll a huge boulder from the middle of the field to your goal. This will be a physical challenge, mind you. You may select any two tribe members at any time. First tribe to score three points, wins immunity and.. a little something extra to be revealed after the challenge. Let's get started."

Both tribes got ready for anything.

Round 1 – Samara and Jared VS Ashton and Dexter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ashton and Dexter rammed into the boulder like rams, pushing forward. Samara told Jared to stand back, and let her handle it. Ashton and Dexter, feeling a little gullible, charged forward, but Samara activated her biotics, and surged forward with the boulder, pushing Ashton and Dexter aside.

"Manono scores! Manono leads 1-0!"

Round 2 – Niko and Bomberman VS Luigi and Ashton

"Survivors ready? GO!"

With two stronger players leading the charge for both tribes, Niko for Manono and Ashton for Salani, it was pretty even. However, Bomberman assisted Niko with his bombs, moving the boulder a little faster with the tiny explosions, pushing Luigi and Ashton aside.

"Manono scores again! Manono leads 2-0!"

Round 3 – Niko and Bomberman VS Hartman and Ashton

"If Manono scores, they win their first immunity challenge. Survivors ready? GO!"

Ashton and Hartman did their best to avoid being bombarded by Bomberman and Niko. Using the same strategy as last time, Bomberman used his bombs to propel Manono to victory. Ashton tried to prevent it, but it was too late.

"MANONO SCORES! MANONO WINS THEIR FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Manono hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Manono! You have finally won an immunity challenge, and a very important one at that. You now get to make an important decision regarding Salani."

Both tribes were now curious. Especially as Jeff started to hand out parchments and pens.

"You will now vote to give immunity to one person at Salani. This is an individual decision, and you can vote for whomever. You also have two votes to make, to eliminate possible tiebreakers. Vote now."

Everyone voted, and Jeff tallied up the results.

"Immunity goes to... with a 3-2-2-2-1-1-1-0-0 vote..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Tails."

Tails smiled, nodding at Manono as Jeff handed him the immunity necklace.

"Both tribes can head back to camp. Salani, I will see you tomorrow night for tribal council. See you then."

_VOTES:_

_Barney: Urcle, Vixey_

_Bomberman: Luigi, Tails_

_Jared: Ashton, Dexter_

_Niko: Cloud, Dexter_

_Rain: Luigi, Tails_

_Samara: Cloud, Tails_

– – – – –

Salani Day 13

Ashton was off by himself sharpening the knives, shaking his head after yesterday's events.

"_Yesterday was a helluva day. See, first, Jeff offers a bribe of $50,000, which no one took, amazingly. Then, we lose our first immunity challenge to Manono, and then Tails got immunity! Man, I'll tell you, days in Survivor just get crazier and crazier." - Ashton_

As he was doing do, Luigi and Vixey approached him.

"May we have a talk?" asked Vixey, kindly.

Ashton shrugged, "I'm all ears, you two. Still thinking about the vote?"

Luigi nodded, "Yes, we are. We need to be a stronger tribe, right? So... why not just take out Hartman tonight?"

"_We lost our first immunity challenge, and we sort of lost hard. Manono is getting better by the minute, so we ourselves need to get better. In my opinion, the only way of doing that is by voting out Hartman." - Luigi_

"Well, I was thinking the same, really," replied Ashton, "Then after Tails got immunity, I got to thinking a different plan."

"What might that be?" wondered Vixey.

"He and Urcle are tight, guys. Tight as thieves. Plus, Tails is one smart little dude," explained Ashton, "Now, I know you guys get along with them, but this is a game, and if you stick with them, you might as well sign your own death wish."

"_Tonight, the guys and I talked about voting off Urcle. See, as much as I want to get rid of those bozos Hartman and N. Tropy, I just fear Tails, Urcle, Luigi, and Vixey ganging up on us afterwards. So, I gotta do what I gotta do to survive." - Ashton_

"So you suggest voting Urcle off tonight?" wondered Luigi, cringing a little.

Ashton nodded, "I'd go along with it guys. I don't mean to threaten, but trust me, you'll be safer with me, then them."

Ashton then left to go put the knives away, leaving Luigi and Vixey to consider his plan.

"Should we.. I mean.." worried Vixey.

"We won't have the numbers to save Urcle, Vixey.." sighed Luigi, "We might as well..."

"_Ashton explained to us that Urcle was the target tonight, and that if Luigi and I want to save our own skins, we'd go along with him and his group. I don't like the idea, but I do want to fight to stay alive." - Vixey_

A little while later, Luigi and Vixey went over to Urcle and Tails to break the news. Urcle was saddened, while Tails wasn't happy.

"_So our plan to get the guys on our side sort of flopped, and Ashton told Luigi and Vixey that Urcle was the next to go. I'm not real happy to hear that, and it fuels my desire to blindside Ashton tonight." - Tails_

"Our only hopes are N. Tropy and Hartman," explained Tails, "and I do have a legit reason to get them to vote Ashton."

"What is it?" wondered Luigi.

"All three guys have been on Exile Island," explained Tails, "They have the highest chances of finding the hidden immunity idol, so we need to split them up to ruin those chances! Ashton, being the weakest physically of the three, is my vote."

"Tails, we entrusted Hartman and N. Tropy before to get rid of Cloud, and it didn't help us at all." worried Urcle.

"_Tails seems pretty sure that his plan will come to work, but I have no promises that it will. Both Hartman and N. Tropy will eliminate the weak before the strong, it seems, and I'm not as strong as Ashton is." - Urcle_

Later, after a heavy amount of scrambling, there was a lot in the air.

"_My good person alliance is probably dead in the water now, and that sucks. I really thought the good players deserved to go far in this game. Clearly, that's not the case." - Luigi_

– – – – –

The Salani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Wow, after a strong start, Salani finally starts to slow down. N. Tropy, what do you think might be the problem regarding your recent slowdown in challenges?" asked Jeff.

"In my opinion, we have too many weak players! And with Manono eliminating some of theirs, the weakness is starting to show for us! Quite pathetic, honestly." replied N. Tropy.

"Ashton, being one of the more stronger players on Salani, you had to all run all three heats, and you still lost. Can you blame yourself?" asked Jeff.

Ashton nodded.

"Of course. I wasn't giving it my all, clearly. If I had we would've won. Is it fair to vote me off, no of course not. I can get better, and these guys know I can." replied Ashton.

"Hartman, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Just like with Leafeon before, we must eliminate the weak players. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it. That said, I would not be surprised if I was voted off tonight." replied Hartman.

"Urcle, Hartman made a big statement. Do you agree with him, is he really a weak player?" asked Jeff.

Urcle shrugged.

"In terms of leadership, Hartman is unmatched, but he isn't a physical player, and he's well aware of it." replied Urcle.

Hartman nodded.

"Dexter, as the numbers dwindle down and down, can you sense weaknesses forming and strong bonds forming?" asked Jeff.

"Of course. I consider myself an expert on human emotions. Almost sociopathic, actually. As creepy as that sounds. Eventually, those bonds will have to be broken at some point, whether by blindside or lost of trust." replied Dexter.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dexter, you're up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: I'm sorry, you're a fantastic girl, but Tails is so smart. Couples also need to be split. (Urcle)

Hartman's Vote: At ease. (?)

Luigi's Vote: I'm so... so sorry... (?)

Tails' Vote: I just hope we have the numbers this round, otherwise I'm gonna be in trouble. (Ashton)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ashton. (He blinked.)

…

Ashton. Two votes Ashton.

…

…

Urcle. One vote Urcle, two votes Ashton.

…

Urcle. Tied two votes Urcle, two votes Ashton. (Urcle shook her head.)

…

…

Urcle. Three votes Urcle, two votes Ashton. (Tails bit his lower lip.)

…

…

Urcle. That's four votes Urcle, two votes Ashton. (Luigi avoided his gaze with Tails and Urcle.)

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, Urcle. That's five, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Urcle nodded disappointed as she hugged Tails goodbye and gave her torch up.

"Urcle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Urcle waved goodbye, "Kick ass, Salani!" And then she left.

"You are still up in numbers against Salani, so there is still a chance for you to get back into this game. Just keep your spirits up and keep fighting. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Urcle's Final Words**

"I wasn't really surprised at the outcome, really. After Luigi and Vixey warned me about the vote, I was pretty much expecting it. I gave it my all 110%, and I never let Salani down at any moment. Shocked that I left this early, but I'm not saddened. No matter what, go Salani!"

VOTE

Ashton – Urcle and Tails

Urcle – Cloud, Luigi, Hartman, Ashton, Dexter, Vixey, and N. Tropy

There is a poll for who you want to see as returnees in Season 19; the following season. Vote! I need all the votes possible! :)

Also, tomorrow on my DevART Journal and TJ Survivor Series Wiki, I will be posting the tribal switch up there. Yes, Episode 6 is a tribe mix up. It's a short one too, so that's why I'll post it on DevART and the Wiki to show off the new tribes.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 I'm King Of The Squirrels!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Leafeon gone, the alliance of Dexter, Ashton, and Cloud held the numbers over Salani with the added numbers of Hartman and N. Tropy. Meanwhile, Luigi, Vixey, and Tails planned to get the 3-man group against Hartman and N. Tropy._

_At Manono, Samara told Bomberman and Niko the reason why she didn't vote Rain off, and told them she'll be with them at the next tribal council. Niko also had a way to avoid the rocks by scaring one of Barney, Jared, and Rain._

_At the reward challenge, Manono had a large lead, and kept it, winning yet another reward challenge. Ashton was sent to Exile Island, where he and his coach had a small talk._

_While Samara, Jared, Barney, and Rain all bathed, Bomberman and Niko weren't, and using the free time to go searching for the hidden immunity idol. However, they came up short of nothing._

_Back at Salani, Vixey was planning on speaking with Ashton after he returned from Exile Island, in hopes of gaining the numbers against Hartman and N. Tropy. A little while later, N. Tropy and Hartman came back to camp with weird news regarding a morning tribal council._

_With both tribes present at tribal council, Jeff Probst offered a $50,000 dollar bribe to quit the game and snuff out their own torch. Unlike in Survivor Koopa Beach, nobody this time took the bribe, thus beginning the next immunity challenge. In a huge blowout, Manono won their first immunity challenge. In a surprising twist, Manono had to vote to give immunity to someone at Salani for the night. Tails was selected after a split vote._

_Before tribal council, Luigi and Vixey spoke with Ashton about the vote, but Ashton had another plan in mind. He saw Tails and Urcle as a threatening duo, and that they needed to be split up. Luigi and Vixey were caught in the middle._

_At tribal council, in order to save their own skins, Luigi and Vixey voted out Urcle, sending her home in a 7-2 vote. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Rain, and Samara**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Salani Day 14

The tribe returned from tribal council, and Tails wasn't that pleased with the results. He let the individual immunity necklace hang on the tree, and went to go tend to fire.

"_I'm not sure who to trust anymore. Hartman and N. Tropy clearly abandoned the Hunt alliance, and Luigi and Vixey saved themselves by voting out Urcle. I'm the next one to go unless I pull out a move." - Tails_

As he worked on fire, Luigi and Vixey walked up to him and sat near him.

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with us," sighed Luigi, "But we were in a bad spot in this game. Besides... it's not over for you."

"What makes you say that?" wondered Tails.

Vixey smiled at him, "Ashton told us that if we voted Urcle, he promised to persuade Cloud and Dexter into voting out Hartman or N. Tropy at the next tribal council."

"_Everything Ashton or anyone else says will just be words to me. They won't mean anything unless they happen. I've lost trust in nearly everybody left, so I don't have a reason to trust Vixey or Luigi at this point." - Tails_

"They're all shady players, though," noted Tails, "What makes you think they won't go for me or one of you instead?"

"It's a risk we're willing to take. Survivor is a game of risks, after all." replied Luigi.

"_I expected Tails to be upset at losing Urcle and being lied to. But we're not in the best situation to be against eachother. We have to stay loyal right now, or we will be voted out." - Luigi_

"Think about it, Tails," said Vixey, "It's in our best interest. I trust Ashton for now."

Tails nodded silently, and continued working on the fire.

"_I do have a clue to the hidden immunity idol, so I'll be using that to my advantage. But with most of the Salani members having visited Exile Island before and after me, I have to be quick in securing that idol." - Tails_

Meanwhile, Ashton, Dexter, N. Tropy, and Hartman were out collecting wood.

"We're all set, correct?" asked Hartman, "After two good tribal councils, I expect a good loyalty coming from you."

Dexter nodded, lifting a log onto his and N. Tropy's shoulders, "I wouldn't worry. Worrying will only get you paranoid, and paranoia will ruin you. Trust me, I know well."

"_N. Tropy and Hartman, as loyal as they seem for now, are on thin ice. They are a little annoying, and they aren't exactly the strongest around. I would rather have Luigi and Tails on my tribe then them." - Dexter_

"I will not be paranoid," declared N. Tropy, "For I feel 100% safe with this good alliance. Final 5 is assured well, given Manono's terrible challenge outcome! I foresee it!"

Ashton rolled his eyes, but N. Tropy didn't notice, "Don't get cocky, dude."

"_N. Tropy is just obnoxious. Just the way he talks, no offense to British people, and his overall arrogance gets to me. He's making it easier and easier for me to wanna just vote him off." - Ashton_

– – – – –

Manono Day 14

While most of the tribe was out working, Rain and Bomberman were relaxing in the shelter.

Rain looked over at Bomberman, "May I ask a few questions?"

Bomberman shrugged, "Sure, why not."

"_I've been meaning to speak with Bomberman. He used to be part of my alliance, and then after Quan Chi started to curse my name, he turned against me. I need to convince him to return to us, and to trust me." - Rain_

"We had a good alliance going," explained Rain, "And we can still bring it back together. Would you rather enter a merge with someone like me..? Or Niko?"

Bomberman bit his lip, "I... I don't know. I guess you?"

Rain nodded, "Exactly. I don't see myself as a challenge threat. Niko however, is."

"_Rain told me that it's in my best interest to take out Niko, and to go back to him, Barney, and Jared. I don't exactly trust the stooges, but really, they have a point. They aren't strong at all, unlike Niko." - Bomberman_

"We might need Niko, though," replied Bomberman, "We're still 6 players against 8 now. Niko is our best bet of winning individual immunity and keeping Manono alive for as long as possible."

"What choice do we have?" replied Rain.

"_Bomberman has a point. We are the losing tribe as of now, but who knows what could change from now until the end? Salani could self destruct, possibly." - Rain_

Meanwhile, Barney and Jared were out collecting fruit. Jared was eating the last half of the star fruit he had found a few days ago.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if we were the swap tribes right now?" laughed Jared, "Everyone would be soooo pissed off."

Barney nodded, "Not me. I believe in adapting to the worse of situations, my good man."

"_Truthfully, I don't want a tribal switch to happen. It just doesn't fit into the Moses Strategy. The Moses Strategy will falter if we mix up the tribes. Therefore, I'm just going to just pray to the Lord that there is no swap." - Barney_

"Right," chuckled Jared, "So, if we don't swap, what's the plan?"

"Niko," replied Barney, "I would say Bomberman, but let's be real here, I can kick Bomberman's ass, not Niko's. See, that's how I want it to be; if you're gonna kick my ass, you're gonna have to go."

Jared smirked, "I bet you can't kick my ass in a challenge."

Barney rolled his eyes, "Oh Jared, of course I can! I'll prove it when we have our first individual immunity challenge!"

"_I love Barney with all my heart, but that guy is one crazy, cocky mother$#$%er. I still love him though, and I hope he doesn't mess up our plans." - Jared_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Manono getting your first look at the new Salani tribe, Urcle voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of Manono wasn't surprised.

"It's been a good 14 days out here on the Destiny Isles. We should do something special, with 14 of you left, and on Day 14 of a game for one million dollars. Drop your buffs."

Everyone was surprised. Most were upset, and some were ready for a new game.

Jeff then brought up two baskets, each filled with eggs.

"Pick an egg from the basket, and when I give you the word, smash the egg open, the color that squirts out will be the tribe color you will wear."

Everyone nodded, and got ready.

"3, 2, 1, Smash!"

Everyone smashed their eggs on either their chest, knee, head, or on the ground, in Barney's case, not wanting to mess up his suit.

After the colors were done squirting about, everyone looked about. Those with orange paint went onto the Manono mat, and those with pale blue paint went onto the Salani mat. Some were satisfied with their new tribes, and some weren't too pleased.

"The new Manono tribe consists of Jared, Cloud, Luigi, Bomberman, Ashton, Niko, and Dexter. The new Salani tribe consists of Samara, Hartman, Rain, Tails, Barney, Vixey, and N. Tropy."

Jeff tossed orange buffs to Manono, and pale blue buffs to Salani.

"For some, this is a new adventure, and for some, could be the end of your journey. Make the best of what you have, and use it well. Head on back to camp, and we will meet again for immunity."

**Manono: Ashton, Bomberman, Cloud, Dexter, Jared, Luigi, and Niko**

**Salani: Barney, Hartman, N. Tropy, Rain, Samara, Tails, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Salani Day 15

Samara and the rest of her new tribe arrived at the Salani camp, wondering what the next step was. For her, she found the situation adaptable.

"_Out of the original Manono members Barney and Rain are the two players that I would least like to be alone with. However, I need to stick to them, even if I do not trust them." - Samara_

Samara sat down next to Rain near the campfire, after hearing the run down of the Salani camp from Hartman.

"This will be hectic, won't it?" wondered Samara.

Rain nodded, "You got that right. But I don't think we're screwed."

"What makes you say that?" asked Samara.

Rain pointed his thumb behind him, "Barney walked into the jungle with Vixey, so if Vixey was on the outside, I think we got our bases loaded."

"_Myself, Samara, and Barney were moved to the Salani tribe. That's good for us, as that's the alliance we built from the beginning, sans Jared. Both tribes have Manono as the minority, but we won't let that happen." - Rain_

Samara made no comment about that, and sat there, about to start eating rice. Soon, Tails walked over, and took a seat on the other side of the firepit.

"Greetings Miles Prower." greeted Samara.

"Tails is fine," smiled Tails, "How are you guys enjoying Salani?"

Rain nodded, "Enjoying it just fine. We'll just have to get used to less meals with no fishing gear."

"_Last night, I was on the end of my game. This morning? I feel like my chances have increased with Samara, Rain, and Barney entering our camp. I feel no loyalties to Salani or anyone. I just want to go with the players that trust me, even if I don't trust them." - Tails_

"I just want to let you know, I am willing to vote with you guys," whispered Tails, "I feel uneasy around N. Tropy and Hartman. I know Hartman won't take my disloyalty well, and N. Tropy is just obnoxious."

Samara nodded, "Even if you hadn't had come to us, I would still be on your side. I do not care for either of them."

"_Well... if Barney and Vixey are indeed talking about joining forces, then we have a majority of five against two who are clueless to Tails and Vixey's deception. Not the way I would've played, but nevertheless, we have control." - Samara_

"I think we can make a deal," replied Rain, "We're down in numbers, so any given help is acceptable and needed."

Tails shook both Samara's and Rain's hands, "You won't regret it!"

Meanwhile, Hartman and N. Tropy were off in the woods together.

"I think we're the tribe to win right now..." sighed Hartman, "Cloud, Dexter, and Ashton... all gone to Manono. Crap."

N. Tropy shrugged, "Gives us the time to eliminate dead weight! And possible threats!"

"_Hartman doesn't see the big opportunities this gives us! Should we ever lose immunity, we can just send home the Manono tribe one by one! They won't have any idea what hit them!" - N. Tropy_

"Barney has to be the first to go!" declared Hartman, "Did you see him smash the egg to the ground? He's too afraid of his appearance being ruined. That's not a true Survivor."

"I see what you mean," sighed N. Tropy, "But we have time to think it over, and see what Vixey and Tails say."

Hartman nodded, "You have a point."

"_Salani has the advantage on both tribes. I should expect a good 8-4 advantage at the merge, or even a 8-2. Hell I don't even know when we're merging, but I assume we're close." - Hartman_

– – – – –

Manono Day 15

Everyone walked into the new Manono camp. Most were excited to be on the tribe, such as Ashton. Some were a little disappointed, like Jared. He walked into the forest, planning something.

"_And the award for unluckiest Survivor ever goes to... Jared Calkins!" (claps his hands) "Truth be told that is not an award I would want. Well, I have nowhere to go in this game, so might as well make the most of it while I can." - Jared_

A few moments later, Jared returned, stark naked, running out of the jungle, and through camp, "I'M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS! WOOOOO!"

Majority of the tribe ignored him, though. Luigi and Bomberman giggled at his antics, while Cloud looked away in disgust.

"_And don't forget to subscribe to Markplier on Youtube, my friends!" - Jared_

After Jared ran back into the forest, Niko sat down next to Bomberman and Luigi, watching Ashton, Cloud, and Dexter take the boat out for fishing.

"Well, that was eventful." chuckled Niko, shaking his head.

Luigi shrugged, "Say what you will, the guy's a character."

"_What Jared does is what Jared does. I won't let it bother me. Besides, we have other things to worry about then a naked weirdo." - Luigi_

After a little bit of silence, Luigi spoke up, "Whatever you guys think, trust me, you are not in danger of going home. I want the guys to go."

Bomberman blinked, "Are you nuts? Manono finally got the strength it needed, and we need to eliminate the strong?"

"Think about it. Less threats at the merge," explained Luigi, "Gives us a chance to win immunity. Besides, those three are thick as thieves."

Niko sat there in thought.

"_This might sound crazy, but if we're nearing a merge, throwing the challenges to eliminate those three ain't such a bad thing. We'll be weaker without them, and we'll eliminate large threats in the process." - Niko_

He then explained that idea to Bomberman and Luigi. Bomberman was very worried about it.

"Throwing challenges... that almost never goes right." worried Bomberman.

Luigi shrugged, "If we're the stronger tribe against Salani we have no choice. Where does Jared stand with you guys?"

"I can talk Jared into the plan if we do it..." replied Bomberman, "I don't think he really cares what we do, just as long as he sticks around, I guess."

"_Luigi and Niko seem to be on board with throwing the immunity challenge in order to take out Dexter, Ashton, or Cloud. It's risky, but in the end it's worth it. I just hope we don't get screwed over..." - Bomberman_

Meanwhile, Cloud and Dexter were sitting in the tribe boat, while Ashton was down under spear fishing.

Dexter held two immunity idol clues in his hand; his and Ashton's, "If you know yours by heart, we could go searching for the Manono idol."

Cloud blinked, "You're insane, Dexter. There's no way we'll find it on Day 1 of being here on Manono."

"_Dexter has this brilliant strategy of... securing the Manono hidden immunity idol. We don't know if it's been found or not, but given that few Manono members have been to Exile, there's a good chance it hasn't. Still... two idols? Sounds overpowered." - Cloud_

"That's a bet I'm willing to take," replied Dexter, "I believe it's in our interest to have the second idol just in the off chance we need it. We don't need to go showing off, but if we need it, we need it."

"Just as long as you allow myself or Ashton to have the second one," warned Cloud, "I'll be straightforward, I don't trust you with both idols in your pocket."

Dexter smirked, "Good. You shouldn't trust me, even if we're aligned. Shows me you're playing the game right."

"_I'm an extremely lucky man. The four people swapped over to the ailing Manono tribe were people I feel safe with. Luigi... I still have mixed feelings about, but he seems Salani loyal. We should have the three Manono members here done and out if we lose." - Dexter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Manono."

Bomberman did so.

"For today's challenge, you will pick out a caller. The caller will have to solve a slide puzzle out in the water, with the help of three tribe members. You will push and pull each piece into their proper position. The caller will be in charge of leading you, and figuring out how the puzzle goes. First tribe to finish their puzzle, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Manono

Caller: Niko

Helpers: Bomberman, Jared, Luigi

Salani

Caller: Hartman

Helpers: Rain, Tails, Vixey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Niko and Hartman started to shout out orders to their tribe, and everyone started to work hard in doing the puzzle.

Niko, knowing the plan to fail, started to tell the Manono players in the water to go the opposite way of what was supposed to happen. He had help in Hartman's voice being a lot louder and clearer, which boasts his Drill Sargeant career.

But Manono, whether they knew it or not, was actually doing the puzzle the right way. Niko was indirectly completing the puzzle, his mind racing back and forth between being competitive and winning, or throwing the challenge.

Salani was moving faster, though, as Rain's quick swimming was used to speed things along. Hartman kept barking out his orders to help keep things in order. Tails even told Hartman to speak loud enough to drown out Niko's voice.

But Manono was slowly getting closer and closer to victory. Niko had planned to go this far, he told himself, but then slow down before they can actually finish, and not make it look intentional. Luigi quietly warned them about this.

Hartman was getting flustered, and he didn't know what was going on, as his puzzle skills weren't spectacular. He told Rain to use his water powers to spout the pieces into the air to make things easier. When Rain did this, Jeff spoke up.

"No! That is not allowed!"

Rain stopped his spell, and the pieces fell back down. Niko looked over and saw how far Salani was from finishing, and saw no choice but to finish strong.

Eventually...

…

…

…

"Jeff?" called Niko.

Jeff ran over, and confirmed Manono's victory.

"Correct! MANONO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Manono hugged and sarcastically cheered, but no one noticed.

"Manono, for the second time, you have won immunity. Seems like Lady Luck has finally given you some love. As for Salani, another trip to tribal council. One of the seven of you will be leaving. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Salani Day 16

After the tribe returned from the immunity challenge, Barney, Samara, and Rain walked into the forest to talk.

"_After we had the swap, I immediately made a beeline for Vixey, or as I like to call her Foxxy Lady, and uh... basically asked for her help. Luckily she wanted to vote off the two targets I had in mind, which were Hartman and N. Tropy." - Barney_

"Vixey is on board guys," explained Barney, "As long as we just vote the same, I don't see anything going wrong."

Samara nodded, "And Tails apparently wants to help us go far. His goals mirror ours."

"Question is... who do we go for first?" wondered Rain.

"_So Tails and Vixey are on our side, and we need to figure out what the right move is. Hartman is weaker, but N. Tropy is damn annoying, and a little bit of a prick." - Rain_

"Go for N. Tropy tonight," replied Barney, "Because I want to see if Hartman will blow up or not. He claims to have changed, but I call bull#$%#."

Samara nodded, "For once, we agree, Barney Stinson."

"_As an alliance, we've agreed to all vote for Dr. N. Tropy tonight. His antics annoy me to no end, and I'm being pushed to the limit of breaking my oath to the producers by not killing him now and here." - Samara_

After the old Manonos finished talking, Barney pulled Vixey aside to tell her the plan.

"We're set tonight babe," whispered Barney, "N. Tropy tonight, Hartman the next time, if ever. We can't mess this up. This is setting up to be legendary right now."

Vixey nodded, "That'll work just fine, thank you. I'm actually glad we get to take him out first. I've grown tired of him."

"Haven't we all?" chuckled Barney.

"_I have no regrets turning on Salani, at least for right now. I trust Tails and Luigi the most right now, and I have no plans in keeping Hartman nor N. Tropy around much longer. It's something I have to do." - Vixey_

But as Barney and Vixey were talking, someone caught onto their conversation, and sneered, walking forward.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" sneered N. Tropy, angered, "A devious plan set out to get rid of me?"

Barney crossed his arms, "You know what they say about assum-"

"Yes yes! I know! It makes an ass out of you and me," replied N. Tropy, "But you fools will make a huge mistake! Including yourself, little fox! How dare you turn on Salani!"

"_So I was out for a little walk, wanting to enjoy the day before we set off for tribal council. Then, I spotted Barney and Vixey talking! After closer inspection, they were talking of voting me out! The fools!" - N. Tropy_

Vixey gave him a stern look, "I'm not the only one willing to turn on Salani. So is Tails. And it's technically not Salani as a whole. It's just you and Hartman."

"You dare keep these pathetic mongrols?" replied N. Tropy, shocked.

Barney raised an eyebrow, "I'm right here, buddy."

"_It's just so awesome watching someone have a meltdown, especially knowing they have no chance of saving themselves." - Barney_

– – – – –

The Salani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So we mix up the tribes, and it turns out that Salani seems to be the weaker tribe based on pure observation. Vixey, Salani started so strong, and now it's weakening. Why is that?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Both Leafeon and Urcle weren't too strong of players, so it's definitely not voting out the strong players like Manono did. It's probably... well... I'm not too sure Jeff. It's probably luck." replied Vixey.

"Tails, what's the plan for the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We need a strong tribe. Manono has clearly gotten better, especially after taking Cloud and Ashton, arguably the strongest players left in the game. I like everyone here, but the weak must go." replied Tails.

"N. Tropy, you seem a little stressed tonight. Tell me the full story, cause I know you got one." wondered Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I just found out that Salani is a tribe of flippers! Both Tails and Vixey want to flip, and take me out tonight!" replied N. Tropy.

Since this was not a surprise to anyone (Hartman was told before they left), no one made a huge response.

"Manono, I know you're the ailing tribe, but you cannot possibly want to work with players who could flip back to where the power is! Vote with me, and take Vixey out!" continued N. Tropy.

All Manono players just nodded sheepishly, while Vixey rolled her eyes.

"Barney, that was one big finger N. Tropy pointed at Vixey there. What do you make of it?" asked Jeff.

"I'm just gonna say nothing because no one here at tribal council is going to change my mindset, nor will I second guess my vote. It was decided... moments after we lost the challenge." replied Barney.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Samara, you're up."

– – –

N. Tropy's Vote: You disgust me! You and that other fox! (Vixey)

Tails' Vote: I trusted both you and Hartman on Day 2, but after the first two tribals, I learned better. (N. Tropy)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Vixey. (She shrugged.)

…

N. Tropy. One vote N. Tropy, one vote Vixey. (He sneered.)

…

Vixey. Two votes Vixey, one vote N. Tropy.

…

N. Tropy. Tied two votes N. Tropy, two votes Vixey.

…

…

N. Tropy. Three votes N. Tropy, two votes Vixey. (Hartman shook his head, annoyed.)

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, N. Tropy. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

N. Tropy got up, grabbing his torch, and gave it to Jeff with no goodbyes.

"N. Tropy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

N. Tropy turned around, "I hope Manono curses you all! Time will tell..." And then he left.

"Just when you think things happen for a reason, they do. Clearly N. Tropy dug his own grave, and he paid the price. Hopefully the drama in this camp is no more after tonight. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**N. Tropy's Final Words**

"What a disgrace those foxes were! Both Vixey and Tails will not make the Final 3! I bet one million dollars on that! They needed myself and Hartman to carry them all that way! Bah... what do I know really. Survivor has proven once to not be my thing in the first place."

VOTE

N. Tropy – Samara, Rain, Tails, Barney, and Vixey

Vixey – Hartman and N. Tropy

There is a poll for who you want to see as returnees in Season 19; the following season. Vote! I need all the votes possible! :) You can also go onto my Wikia, and look up the Prison Island page to meet the new players for Survivor!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Sociopathic Personality

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Tails felt betrayed by Luigi and Vixey after Urcle was voted off, but they reassured him that they were safe with Ashton, Dexter, and Cloud. Tails, however, was skeptical._

_At Manono, Rain spoke with Bomberman about turning on Niko, but Bomberman didn't want to, as he trusted Niko, and he felt like Niko would be helpful in keeping Manono alive._

_When the tribes gathered for a reward challenge, they were shocked with a tribal shuffle. After the colors flew, Barney, Samara, and Rain were moved to Salani, and Luigi, Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter were moved to Manono._

_At the new Salani tribe, Tails wanted to jump ship to Manono in order to vote off N. Tropy and Hartman. Along with Tails, Vixey was also willing to help vote them off, after a talk with Barney._

_With Manono's, Luigi, Niko, and Bomberman discussed the possibility of throwing the immunity challenge in order to vote off the larger threats of Ashton, Cloud, and Dexter. Bomberman was, again, afraid of doing it. Meanwhile, Dexter wanted to find the Manono idol in order to secure both immunity idols._

_At the immunity challenge, Niko attempted to throw the challenge, but Salani fell so far behind that Niko gave up trying, and won it for Manono._

_Before tribal council, N. Tropy saw Barney and Vixey talking about voting him out, and attacked them for it, angrilly yelling at Vixey for even considering betraying Salani. Between him and Hartman, N. Tropy was the target for the night._

_At tribal council, N. Tropy tried to verbally convince Manono to vote off Vixey, but to no avail, as he was voted out in a 5-2 decision. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Ashton, Bomberman, Cloud, Dexter, Jared, Luigi, and Niko**

**Salani: Barney, Hartman, Rain, Samara, Tails, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Salani Day 17

Hartman was not happy about the vote last night. In fact, he was livid.

"_I was really disgusted with Tails and Vixey last night. They dishonored the Salani name, and myself. N. Tropy was a good person, annoying yes, but good to me is loyal. Those two monsters are not loyal." - Hartman_

He approached Vixey and Tails, "You two are the biggest duo of lying scum in the world! We had such a good run in the beginning, and then you had to mess it all up!"

Tails crossed his arms, "As far as I'm concerned I'm done with Salani. Both players eliminated on the original Salani tribe were players I was left out of the decision."

"That doesn't mean jack, punk!" snapped Hartman, "Salani dominated at the beginning, and now you're making the Manono chumps look like geniuses!"

Rain rolled his eyes, Barney wasn't paying attention, and Samara gave Hartman a death glare when he wasn't looking.

"_Hartman was being loud and rude this morning, a complete contrast to what we saw of him a few days ago. I guess you just can't keep your cool for too long, huh?" - Rain_

"We're playing our game!" retorted Vixey, "We don't play for you!"

Hartman shook his head, "You know, if foxes were in season, I'd love to have a dinner right now."

Tails glared at him, Vixey whimpered a little, while Rain and Barney gasped. Rain looked up, "That was uncalled for, Hartman."

Barney stood up, "Hey, don't you dare say that. All you're doing is digging your own grave. Nothing you say will change a thing. Don't you pick on these two if all you're gonna do is bully them and cry that your little friend is gone."

"_Now of course, you can't play Survivor without having a few crybabies that will erupt into outrage if things don't go their way. For Hartman, for someone as old as he is, he's someone that could use more class. Clearly, not the case."- Barney_

Vixey turned to walk away, tearing up slightly at Hartman's comment. Tails followed her, wanting to comfort her, but Hartman spoke up, "Let someone else fight your own battles!? Clearly you're playing Manono's game! Not loyal at all! Just go wherever the numbers go!"

"Alright, I think you've said enough," said Barney approaching Hartman, wanting to calm him down.

But that didn't do anything, but earn Barney a straight punch to the jaw from Hartman, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Just then, BAM! Barney got hit hard in the jaw area, and I just stood there far back with Vixey in just utter shock. I mean... this could be a bad sign for things to come, for both Barney and Hartman." - Tails

Samara immediately glowed blue with her biotics, ready to jump in if needed. Hartman looked down at Barney, "Think you're some big hotshot?!" He looked ready for a fight. Samara grabbed him with her biotics, restraining him.

"While I agree, speak for yourself, Sargeant Hartman." remarked Samara.

After that was said, the cameras cut off, as production was beginning to walk in.

– – – – –

Manono Day 17

Ashton woke up early this morning, and started to plan a little something.

"_So apparently, Dexter wants to find and collect the Manono idol, which I find to be game breaking, considering we will have two idols in our pockets. However, if we get it, no one else will have it. That's good for us." - Ashton_

While players were waking up, Ashton grabbed the fishing spear, and looked at everyone, "Niko, Luigi, wanna go fishing with me?"

Niko shrugged, stretching himself out, "Sure, why not. Would be nice fishing. Done it before anyway."

Luigi nodded as well, taking the tackle box as he went out to the boat with Niko and Ashton.

"_Bomberman was busy tending to fire, so I took Niko and Luigi out fishing so Cloud and Dexter can go get the idol. If people get suspiscious, that idol won't stay secret for long." - Ashton_

"Hope they come back with something," muttered Cloud, before he and Dexter went off into the forest to get 'wood'.

As the three rowed out in their boat, Luigi wiped some sweat from his brow, "Nice day today.. just so humid!"

Ashton nodded, feeling the most heat with his longer, bushier hair, "I know what you mean, bro. Don't worry... have a swim if you get hot." He then fell over backwards into the water with his spear.

"_Ever since the swap, Ashton has become our provider, which I appreciate. After all, he was the one who killed a pig on his season, so it's something he strives to do and loves to to." - Luigi_

While Ashton was underwater, Luigi looked at Niko, "I say we keep Ashton around. He provides for us, while Cloud just lays around doing nothing most of the time."

Niko shook his head, "Nah! Ashton is gonna get respect from this, which makes him a threat in the end. I know it's early, but think about it."

"_I like Ashton, but it's obvious he wants to provide to get jury votes and to play a social game without... well... socializing. Luigi sees a better reason to vote Cloud off, but I see Ashton as the man to boot." - Niko_

"We'll just see what happens," replied Luigi, looking into the water, seeing Ashton about to come up. Ashton had a few snappers on his spear, smirking.

"We'll be eating good tonight!" hooted Ashton.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Cloud were searching all over for the hidden immunity idol.

Dexter reached his hand up into a tree, "I just hope Ashton keeps those two busy."

"It will suck if we were to get caught..." muttered Cloud, using his sword to dig.

"_I don't see the great idea of searching for a hidden immunity idol that I know for a fact we will never find. We have clues, but they can't possibly help us on Manono, can they?" - Cloud_

"Don't worry about it. I believe we're safe," replied Dexter, "Just keep digging and searching."

…

…

…

…

…

Cloud gave up, sighing, "Nothing. That's the seventh hole I dug, and nothing."

But Dexter saw something in one of the trees, "Cloud! Up there!"

Cloud ran over to where Dexter was, and hoisted himself up onto the tree, grabbing the wrapped hidden immunity idol.

"_I was gonna spend the whole day searching for that idol. Having both idols is the key to getting the prize. Now we just have to play it safe." - Dexter_

Just before they could react, a voice spoke up, "Looks like you found it. Good job following the cameramen, Dex."

Jared. He was taking a nap on the tree branch beside the one the idol was on. They couldn't see him though because of a bunch of leaves were covering him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you found it first, why don't you grab it?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't need that idol. Thing's a game breaker as it is. I rather play with cold-blooded strategy. Just works better, you know? Besides, I didn't touch it, otherwise it would be considered stealing on your end."

"_So... we happened to randomly run into Jared, someone Ashton forgot to think about... I guess he didn't matter because Jared is just a loose cannon. Problem is... he knows we have one of two idols. Whether or not he's smart enough we'll find out." - Cloud_

"Keep this inbetween us three, okay?" warned Dexter, "I'm serious Jared, we're trusting you to keep this confidential."

Jared waved him off, "Got it, boss. Just tell me how to vote, and that idol is in the hush-hush."

"_...Does he think I'm an idiot? Well, probably, but that's okay, I still love Dexter. That sociopathic personality turns me on. Anyway, that idol is going to be brought out into the open one way or another. He's not going to be happy about it, but that's okay." - Jared_

– – – – –

Salani Day 18

Everyone was sitting around the camp fire, early morning on Day 18. Hartman was no longer in the tribe, as he had violated the rules by physically attacking another player.

"Are... are you okay, Barney?" asked Vixey softly, looking at him.

Barney's jaw was red, but he wasn't badly injured, "Oh, don't worry. Just a small wound."

"_After Samara had restrained Hartman, production came in and pulled Hartman out of the game for rule violation. You are not allowed to hurt another player, and since he punched me in the jaw, he had to be ejected. Sucks for him. Bet he regrets not taking the bribe." - Barney_

Rain shrugged, "Doesn't matter, we pretty much got rid of the two players on the bottom, so... I don't mind."

Tails nodded, "Just a little scary and shocking at the same time. I guess Hartman thought Barney was about to hurt him when he approached him."

"18 days in... and he threw it all away by breaking the rules." sighed Vixey, still a little upset by his comment.

"_Hartman was very rude towards me after Tails and I had voted N. Tropy off, so... well... it just hurt. Me and my boyfriend were hunted by a hunter and his dog a while back. We survived, but it was horrifying to say the least." - Vixey_

"But what happens now?" worried Tails, "Do we merge..? If not... and we lose, well... both Vixey and I know we're the next two to go."

Rain nodded, looking away, "That's the part that sucks... I'm sure both of you know we're a good team."

"_The thing that worries me is that if we do not merge, and Salani ends up losing the next immunity challenge, we might as well just pack our bags because... Rain, Barney, Samara? They're thick as thieves." - Tails_

Barney stood up, "You know what? I say neither of you go home. We're going to win that challenge if there is no merge! If we lose, I will gladly volenteer to be voted out."

Samara glared at him, "That's a lie, and you know it."

"...Yeah, true." muttered Barney, sitting back down. Tails and Vixey giggled lightly before Barney spoke up, "But if we enter the merge, oh man do we have the numbers. Us five, Jared, maybe Bomberman, and maybe Niko. That's a strong group of 6, 7, or 8."

"Luigi might be interested," replied Vixey, "That makes 9. Leaving... the three strong guys left in the game on Manono; Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter."

"_I'm just on Cloud Nine right now. I have a tribe fully on my side, I have an alliance just waiting to be made once we merge, and two beautiful girls on my side. Look, when you're Barney Stinson, life just works for you automatically. Awesome, isn't it?" - Barney_

– – – – –

_Manono Day 18_

Niko was eating some rice near the fire, watching Bomberman return from treemail.

"Again, nothing," sighed Bomberman, "That concerns me that we haven't had a reward challenge lately. Should've had one yesterday..."

Niko shrugged, "Oh well, it don't matter. We're still gonna throw the immunity challenge for real this time, yes?"

Bomberman nodded, slightly.

"_Last time, I finished because Salani sucked! This time, even if I have to make it delibrate, I will throw that challenge. Keeping the threats in the game is something I rather not do." - Niko_

"Just hope Jared and Luigi are still in on it," sighed Niko, finishing his rice, "Otherwise... I don't know. It don't matter anymore, delibrate or not, we have numbers."

Bomberman nodded in agreement. Just then Jared waltzed into the scene, laying down on the log near Niko.

"Hey sexies," smirked Jared, "Anything new?"

"We're still doing the challenge throwing," replied Niko, "Just... suck, okay?"

"It's what I do for a living." remarked Jared.

"_You know... throwing the challenge became a lot more important, because we have a duo of bozos who think I'll keep my mouth shut about a hidden immunity idol." (chuckles) "You know producers, if you didn't recruit players, maybe people would know how to play Survivor." - Jared_

Jared reached for a coconut bowl, and scooped up rice, "So... how about that hidden immunity idol Dexter found, huh?"

Bomberman blinked, "S'cuse me?"

"Yeah, you know? The one they found the other day?" replied Jared, acting like it's a casual everyday occurrence, "Man, and I was gonna keep it secret. Wait, oops."

"_Suddenly, Jared starts to blabber on, and on... and then... Dexter has a hidden immunity idol. Jared can be cooky, but fact is, we need to trust him, as he's a great spy." - Bomberman_

Niko cursed silently, "Now we need to throw the challenge... dammit."

Bomberman sighed, "Well... at least we can vote him out, and get rid of the idol."

"Does it matter? He'll pass it on to Cloud or something. Everyone does that." recalled Jared.

"Flush it out... perhaps?" wondered Bomberman.

"_Dexter has the hidden immunity idol, according to Jared, and we're thinking about trying to flush it out. Though, that requires scaring them. However, this could blow up in our faces, and send someone home other then them." - Niko_

Meanwhile, Cloud, Luigi, and Dexter were having a chat by the beach.

"I don't know if we've talked much," noted Cloud, "But hopefully you're on board with us?"

Luigi nodded, "Of course. Anything new going on?"

"_Cloud and I got nervous after being caught by Jared. I feel like if anything we need to try and keep our two idols in secrecy. I have both idols in my pocket, but I plan on giving the new one to either Cloud or Ashton. Right now though, we need to make Luigi think Jared has it to make sure if we lose the challenge that Jared goes home." - Dexter_

"Well... Cloud and I were out walking... and we saw Jared snoozing on a tree branch... an immunity idol on his stomach." replied Dexter, crossing his arms.

Luigi blinked, "Seriously? He's got it?"

"_It was a surprise to learn that Jared has the idol. I... underestimed the guy, honestly. You think for one minute he's a goofball, and then another moment he's the new Will Rose or something. It might make sense to flush it out, considering how unpredictable Jared is." - Luigi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area. Manono was surprised to see two players gone from Salani.

"Manono, getting your first look at the new Salani tribe; N. Tropy voted out at the last tribal council, and Hartman was ejected from the game due to punching Barney."

Dexter, Ashton, and Cloud were upset to see both of them gone, while the rest were shocked to hear Hartman's elimination.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Manono."

Ashton did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, you will slide down this oily course, retrieve a numbered ball, and attempt to shoot the ball into the basket, first one to shoot it in scores. First tribe to get 3 shots in, wins reward and immunity."

Both tribes picked an order on who would go first to last. Manono had to sit out two players, and they chose Bomberman and Jared.

"For the first round, we have Luigi for Manono taking on Samara for Salani! You are going for ball number '4'! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Luigi and Samara slid out onto the course, with Samara using her biotics to propel herself further. Luigi got to the ball first, though, and he tiptoed to the basket. He made several shots, but made it in before Samara got to it.

"Luigi scores for Manono! Manono leads 1-0!"

…

"We have Niko for Manono taking on Barney for Salani. Ball number '5'! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both men slid out onto the course, with Barney making wavy motions with his arms, while Niko's heavier form slowed him down. Barney made it to the basket first, and started free throwing, and missing. This gave Niko time to catch up, albeit unwillingly. Niko failed to throw, while Barney...

…

…

...missed. Niko cursed, and tossed the ball into the net, wanting to get this challenge over with.

"Niko scores for Manono! Manono extends the lead, 2-0!"

…

"Next up is Cloud for Manono, taking on Rain for Salani! Going for ball number '2'! Should Cloud score, Manono wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Having water like powers, Rain used it to his advantage to slip and slide down the course. However, he missed the ball, as he slipped a little too far. Cloud took it nice and easy, and took the ball from where it was. Rain tried to catch up, but Cloud made it look too easy, earning Manono's victory.

"Cloud scores! MANONO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Manono hugged and cheered.

"Once again Manono, you have earned yourself immunity. No tribal council tonight! Salani, sadly, things are a little rough for you. You have lost two players, and you will now lose a third. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Salani Day 19

Both Tails and Vixey walked into camp depressed, knowing one of them was going home tonight.

Barney kicked at a log, "Damn it! I want to win something. I haven't won anything out here!"

"_Things aren't looking so awesome for the Barnster. I thought this season was going to be a cakewalk, but clearly no matter what the tribe, I seem to suck, or we seem to suck." - Barney_

"Neither have we." replied Rain sternly, referring to him and Samara, "And now we have to decide between Tails and Vix-"

"Tails." replied Barney, "Tails is too smart."

Rain sighed, "Because Vixey's a woman, right?"

"_Barney wants to vote Tails off instead of Vixey. I can see why he would say that, but... I trust Tails a lot more then I trust Vixey. Tails came to us, while Barney went to Vixey." - Rain_

Samara walked on up to the men, "No matter what the choice, I assume the three of us are sticking together?"

Barney nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't betray you guys, I started this, and now I'm finishing it."

"_Manono has gotten quite strong since the swap, and we have lost both challenges thrown at us. I can only assume it's because they have all the strong players while we have... well... I believe just myself, honestly speaking." - Samara_

– – – – –

Manono Day 19

Niko had his head in his hands, shaking it. Bomberman, Luigi, and Jared were with him.

"Once again... we had the chance to throw the challenge... and we blew it." muttered Niko, "Sorry guys."

"_We had another immunity challenge.. and it was blown up as both I and Luigi scored points. I wanted to fail, but Barney kept %$#%ing around, so... yeah. Damn it." - Niko_

Luigi twiddled his thumbs, "Well, now what? Vixey or Tails is leaving tonight, obviously."

Just then, Niko's head shot up, smirking, "Got it! Ooohh man... I'm an evil genius if this work out."

"I love evil geniuses," smirked Jared, "What's the plan?"

Niko looked over at Jared, "Jared, take the rice, and piss in it."

Everyone's faces grew dark, including Jared's. Bomberman spoke up, "S'cuse me?"

"_The only way we're gonna go to tribal council tonight is if we all agree to go. Obviously them guys won't do it. So... have to give them a reason to." - Niko_

"That's ludacris!" replied Luigi, "Plus they'll obviously think it's a trap!"

"Concerning Jared's behavior... they'll consider it another day in the park," shrugged Niko, "And only the rice gets ruined, so we have bean and fish still."

Jared shrugged, "Well... if that's how you wanna do it."

"_Another Survivor did the same thing in another season I watched... what was it... oh yeah! Survivor Xing! Umm... one of the girls urinated in the rice because she hated them. It was adorable, I'll admit it. Guess I'll be doing the same thing." - Jared_

As Jared walked into the forest with the rice bin, Bomberman sighed, "I hope this works, Niko. I have a bad feeling about this."

A few minutes later, Jared returned, and Niko smirked, "Good. Now... let's get the show on the road, shall we?"

Ashton, Cloud, and Dexter were returning from fishing when they heard yelling from Niko.

"Dude... what's Niko yelling about?" wondered Ashton, looking at Dexter.

"Doesn't sound good. Come on." instructed Dexter, moving a little faster as Ashton and Cloud went with him.

When the trio arrived back at camp, they saw Niko staging a fight with Jared, but to them, they thought it was real.

"Why you have to go and ruin our rice, man?!" shouted Niko, while Jared just sat back and smirked.

"What's going on here?" wondered Cloud, stepping forward, before making a yuck sound at the rice upon seeing it.

"_Niko stated that Jared had ruined the rice... and once I saw it... yeah... I agree with Niko for once. That's a major food source for us, and Jared had no business ruining it for us." - Cloud_

"Jared, how could you, dude?" complained Ashton, "We have to eat that stuff... gross, man... Absolutely just... ugh!"

Jared shrugged, "Well, hey, nothing you can do about it. We have immunity so... jokes on you!"

"Or is it?!" smirked Niko, "Who's in favor of going to tribal council before Salani tonight? Get rid of this loser, and bring on Salani for the merge! Am I right?"

Both Luigi and Bomberman shyly raised their hands. Ashton was about to before Dexter spoke up, "Wait, are you mad? Is there any sense of going to tribal council then to just vote Jared off?"

Niko shrugged, "I rather not let him ruin the rest of our food. Will we lose our beans next?"

Dexter shrugged, "Who knows."

"_Niko made a suggestion to go to tribal council tonight. It's a stupid move, but considering the damage Jared has done, it's not any of my concern to worry. It's a free vote, you know." - Dexter_

Cloud sighed, "Whatever, if that's the decision then I'm good with it. Let's get it over with."

As the tribe grabbed their torches, Jared continued to fake-plead, "Oh come on... you guys still love me right?"

Niko whispered to him as they left, "Don't push it."

"_Yes! The plan went into fruition. Now we just gotta hope the four stays tight, and bam, there goes one of the three! Man... I am a badass, eh?" - Niko_

– – – – –

The Manono tribe arrived at tribal council. Sunset was still going on, and Jeff Probst was highly shocked to see the Manono tribe arrive.

"I... I've seen crazy things in the last 18 seasons... this reaches a whole new high for me. Luigi, explain to me why Manono is here tonight, even before the sun is down?" asked Jeff.

"Well... an hour after we had returned to camp, we learned that Jared had urinated in the rice. It's a little disgusting and all... and it's a good food source. So we decided to remove the problem before our beans get ruined." replied Luigi.

"Cloud, Manono destroyed the Salani tribe today, and you decided it was okay to forgo the win, and eliminate a player anyway?" asked Jeff.

Cloud nodded.

"It's a cautious decision, but we're still a strong tribe without Jared, so I'm comfortable making it." replied Cloud.

"Niko, will Manono regret this decision? Or will it be the best decision made in the game thus far?" asked Jeff.

Niko smirked.

"Jeff... it's the best decision for the Manono tribe. For me, and for everyone." replied Niko.

"Jared, any last words before we start the vote?" asked Jeff.

Jared looked down, before looking back up.

"I like bananas? Nah, seriously, um... keep me in? I promise to not do it again? Uhh... and I guess I'll say my vote now. Sorry Cloud. Love ya." replied Jared.

Cloud's lips twitched.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bomberman, you're up."

– – –

Dexter's Vote: Gotta say... you're one weird fellow. (Jared)

Luigi's Vote: I have to do what's best for me. Sorry! (?)

Niko's Vote: Thanks, Jared. I didn't really get to say our target. Cloud will do just fine. (Cloud)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cloud. (He nodded.)

…

Jared. One vote Jared, one vote Cloud.

…

Jared. Two votes Jared, one vote Cloud.

…

…

Jared. That's three votes Jared, one vote Cloud. (He smirked, holding a giggle.)

…

…

…

Cloud. Two votes Cloud, three votes Jared. (Cloud perked up, while Dexter and Ashton looked confused.)

…

…

Cloud. We're tied, three votes Cloud, three votes Jared, one vote left. (Dexter muttered a 'What?'.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles...

…

…

…

…

…

...Cloud. That's four, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Cloud was utterly shocked, as was Ashton. Dexter was calculating things as Cloud gave his torch up.

"Cloud, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Not sure if this was intentional... but interesting move." muttered Cloud as he left.

"I was shocked seeing Manono walk in.. and I'm even more shocked how the vote went. Clearly, one of the biggest moves of the game thus far. Let's see how it works. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Hartman's Final Words**

"I... I got carried away this morning. I didn't mean to punch Barney in the face. I guess my anger won out on me this morning, and that is a dishonor to both myself and my family. I would never do such a thing if I had more control. Ever. I am sorry to anyone I offended."

**Cloud's Final Words**

"I felt comfortable entering tribal council... and then guess what, I get voted out. Clearly it was a set up in order to go after my alliance, based on the votes. I have absolutely no idea who planned it, but I guess it's all good. I'm never meant to play Survivor, as I suck at being nice."

VOTE

Cloud – Jared, Luigi, Bomberman, and Niko

Jared – Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter

Next episode is the merge! Hype!

How did you enjoy the ejection of Hartman? Manono going to tribal? Review!

There is a poll for who you want to see as returnees in Season 19; the following season. Vote! I need all the votes possible! :) You can also go onto my Wikia, and look up the Prison Island page to meet the new players for Survivor!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 How An Awesome Person Wins!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After his ally N. Tropy was voted off, Hartman went on an angry tirade against the whole tribe, especially Tails and Vixey. When Barney tried to calm him down, it earned him a punch to the jaw, and earned Hartman ejection from the game._

_Over at Manono, while Ashton tried to get everyone's attention, Cloud and Dexter went searching for the Manono immunity idol. When they found it, they were shocked to have been discovered by Jared. Jared made a fake promise to conceal the idol from the others, but knew better._

_With Hartman out of the game, there was no reward challenge, and Salani had time to relax. Tails and Vixey were afraid of being the next to go if they did not merge, however Barney promised they wouldn't and planned to make a huge alliance when they did merge._

_As he planned to, Jared exposed the idol to Niko and Bomberman, and Niko realized throwing the immunity challenge just became all the more important._

_At the immunity challenge, Manono once again dominated when Salani just couldn't succeed, sending Salani to another tribal council._

_But just before Salani could breath, Manono went into a spiral of chaos. Figuring out a way to get all the tribe members to agree to go to tribal council instead, Niko asked Jared to urinate in the rice, in order to convince Cloud, Ashton, and Dexter to go with it. This was all setting up to be a big blindside._

_At tribal council, Jeff was not only shocked to see Manono go to tribal council instead of Salani, but was also shocked at how the votes went, as Niko's plan worked, sending Cloud home in a 4-3 decision, leaving Dexter with only one ally and two idols. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Manono: Ashton, Bomberman, Dexter, Jared, Luigi, and Niko**

**Salani: Barney, Rain, Samara, Tails, and Vixey**

– – – – –

Manono Day 20

As the tribe returned, Dexter wasn't too happy with the results, finding it a little insulting to have their rice ruined all in order to go to tribal council.

"I don't understand," sighed Dexter, "That's a foolish decision."

"_Last night, Cloud was voted out, when everyone seemed to agree on voting Jared out for what he did. Clearly someone set us up, and got tricked in the process. We took a fall, and it's clear Ashton and I are in trouble." - Dexter_

Dexter took Ashton aside into the forest to discuss things.

"It's a little annoying," remarked Dexter, "We just lost Cloud, a strong player, because some fool pissed in the rice."

Ashton nodded, shaking his head, "Yeah, man, it pisses me off as well. It's clear we're the next two to go. Our only option is to play both idols on eachother, and move forward."

Dexter nodded, "And clearly Luigi isn't on our side. Shouldn't be surprised, really. We never had a strong bond with him to begin with."

"_Dexter and I are on a sinking ship, but all it takes is just a simple little device; make that two, called hidden immunity idols. I wish it didn't have to come to it, but we have no options left." - Ashton_

"Dude, just be worrying about the merge, okay?" reassured Ashton, "If a merge comes, we might be safe, depending on what the deals are."

Dexter nodded, before walking off with Ashton to go get stuff done around camp.

Meanwhile, after Jared was out napping in the jungle, Bomberman, Luigi, and Niko were talking.

"Listen, we are merging soon, I can just feel it." said Bomberman, smiling.

Niko nodded, dusting his hands off of sand, "Oh hell yea! It gonna be great making the merge finally!"

"_I played Survivor for two times, and not once have I made merge! If Bomberman's right, we're merging, which is big for me." - Niko_

"And if we are merging," continued Bomberman, "We need to stick together. There's one group that needs to fall before they achieve power."

Luigi looked over at him, "Who?"

"Manono was controlled by Samara and Barney mostly. Rain and Jared followed their every move, and I was part of their group, but I was fifth no matter what." explained Bomberman.

"_Barney and Samara were once in complete control of this game, and they might think they still are if we merge. But that's clearly not going to be the case. Myself, Niko, Luigi? We need to take over the game." - Bomberman_

"Think Dexter and Ashton will work with us on that?" worried Luigi.

"They probably will if they're smart enough," nodded Bomberman, "After all, they have better chances with us then them."

"Dexter did say that Jared has the idol," noted Luigi, "So... we have no choice. Hopefully Vixey and Tails haven't defected to them. I could get them over here on our side."

Niko smirked, "That'd be perfect. Game's in our control. People just gotta do what's right for them, eh?"

"_Myself, Tails, and Vixey have been outsiders on the old Salani, and with N. Tropy and Hartman no longer in the game, it's in our interest to bring Salani all together as a whole, bringing in the Manono outsiders; Bomberman and Niko." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Salani Day 20

Barney, Rain, and Samara were sitting down by the campfire, still stunned by Manono's move.

"Think we would've done the same thing..?" wondered Rain.

Barney shrugged, "Depends on what they went to tribal council for. At least it allows us to keep both Tails and Vixey. Always a bonus, right?"

"_So, Manono's brains seemed to have left their mind, and now it's just a mindless tribe. I don't know who they got rid of, but so help me if Jared got voted out. He's part of my beloved Moses Strategy. Please don't make me take Rain into the finals where he can beat me!" - Barney_

"At any rate.." noted Samara, "There are 11 players left in the game. Could we predict a merge today or tomorrow?"

"Hopefully tomorrow," replied Barney, "I don't want another tribal council. Well... you know what I mean. I want tribal council in new buffs, not in these stupid buffs."

"_Despite a few downfalls, myself, Barney, Samara, and Jared make a pretty good alliance. What I'm hoping for is an original Salani tribe member going home, after all, one less Salani to worry about." - Rain_

Samara stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up, "I would say we go for one of the stronger Salani men, first. Ashton or Cloud."

Barney nodded, "Them or Niko. Niko was never on our side to begin with. It depends on how trustworthy he is to our plans and alliance. Any faults, and we'll just send him home."

"I think it's just better to deal with Salani first," explained Rain, "Take Bomberman and Niko to the Final 6. It will go to show what an underdog tribe Manono was."

"And of course, this is our Final 3 right here! Deal?" smirked Barney, before shaking both Samara's and Rain's hands.

"_In reality, I need to keep Rain loyal, and the only way that's possible is by making him think he's in the Final 3. But he's not going to be there. It'll be Jared. That's how an awesome person like me needs to win." - Barney_

Meanwhile, Tails and Vixey were hanging out by the beach.

"Anything new?" wondered Vixey.

Tails shrugged, "I just wanna know what happened at Manono. Luigi should've survived that vote."

"_I really do not know what the plans are right now. Right now, realistically, Vixey and I are fighting for our life on Salani, as if we lose another challenge, it's going to be me or her. I'm not ready to go home yet, as I'm here to win!" - Tails_

"We also need to know if Barney, Samara, and Rain are the way to go," noted Vixey, "I like them, but we're two foxes. We cannot outnumber them."

Tails nodded, "I know that. When we meet up with Luigi again... we'll see what happens. I want to hear what he has to say being on the new Manono tribe."

"Cause... just in case you don't know..." noted Vixey, "We're just extra votes for them. Once they have what they need we're useless to them."

Tails nodded in agreement.

"_I am beginning to doubt my allegiances to Barney, Rain, and Samara. They are very nice people, but this is still a game. It's very clear once they have the numbers, we're just dead meat to them. They will not be keeping me around long." - Vixey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Salani, getting your first look at the new Manono tribe; Cloud voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of Salani was surprised, but were happy, seeing a big threat leaving the game.

"Now, instead of having a challenge today, I have a small task for you."

Everyone was interested.

"Drop your buffs!"

Everyone cheered happily, throwing their orange or light blue buffs to the ground as Jeff tossed out green buffs to everyone.

"You are all now one unique tribe! Congratulations, you have fulfilled part one of your destiny; making the merge. Now... can you fulfill the last two? Making the Final 4, and then winning? You are all moving to the Manono beach. I want you to enjoy the last 19 days, as you all deserve it. See you all in a few days for the first individual immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

The final 11 castaways arrived at the old Manono camp, with all of Barney's, Rain's, Tails', Vixey's, and Samara's stuff already there, and to reward them, a huge buffet of food.

"Alright! AWESOME!" hooted Barney, immediately running over to the food, being quickly joined by Ashton, Luigi, Niko, and Jared. They began to eat nearly everything in sight.

Vixey giggled, "Are you that hungry, boys?"

"Let them have their moment," chuckled Samara, "That buffet won't last long as it is."

"_It is Day 21, and we have merged into a brand new tribe. It is quite an accomplishment for all of us, having never made it this far into the game. Now the next stage of the game begins." - Samara_

"And look at this!" smiled Rain, "We were given two new bags of rice."

Ashton chowed down on a chicken wing, "Well thank God for that, man. We really needed it."

Rain was confused, before Dexter whispered to him why they needed it. Rain cringed, but he wasn't shocked.

Jared wrapped an arm around Rain, and smooched his cheek, "But you still love me, right babe?" Rain pushed him away, wiping his cheek off of greasy chicken bits while Jared laughed to himself.

"_Well... might as well get used to Jared again. Lived a goood amount of days away from him, so... yeah. Just a friendly reminder of what I'm fighting for." - Rain_

Barney walked over to Samara, and Vixey, sipping down champagne, "You lovely ladies gonna join me over by the fire?"

Samara blinked before speaking, "I'll pass, Barney Stinson. Justicars are permitted from drinking."

"And I don't drink, but thank you for the offer." giggled Vixey.

Barney pouted, "Aww, guys! Don't make me ask Jared for a drink."

Dexter watched all the commotion from the back, calmly eating a candy bar.

"_It's clear what all the alliances are. You can just watch all the pairs and groups hanging together, and which pairs are getting to know eachother and which pairs are just sitting together because they're aligned. This is why I'm not hanging with Ashton in public. It'd give us away." - Dexter_

While Bomberman, Tails, and Luigi were pouring drinks of chocolate milk (there because of non-drinkers), Bomberman whispered, "We need to talk, in private later. Us, Vixey, and Niko."

Tails nodded, whispering back, "Alright. So do I, I guess."

"_Now that we're merged, it's a whole new ball game. I'm going to be loyal to Luigi and Vixey from here on out, but what we do in order to get to the end is a completely different story. We need to make the move we need to make." - Tails_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 22

Ashton was put in charge of the flag painting, and he was doing a good job at it.

"_So apparently we're naming the tribe... the... 'Awesome' tribe. Guess who came up with that one. Oh well, we're naming our tribe whatever, because it's just a name, and we're all individuals with our own game plans." - Ashton_

While Ashton was painting the flag, Bomberman, Niko, Luigi, Vixey, and Tails were talking by the beach.

"I know Ashton and Dexter are big threats," explained Bomberman, "But Barney and Samara are the ones controlling the game. If we do not do anything, guess who'll be in the Final 4?"

"Those two, Jared, and Rain," replied Luigi, "It's pretty obvious we need to split them up. With Jared, that gives them an idol."

Tails wasn't happy to hear that they have the idol, "And we're on Manono beach... and I have no idea if the Salani idol was found."

"_According to Luigi, Jared has the hidden immunity idol, and that spells disaster. Jared isn't or doesn't seem bright, but idols are still idols, and he becomes a threat wielding one." - Tails_

"Samara is the biggest threat, you know," replied Niko, "Take her out and weaken them. Though then idol still in their possession. Did it really have to be Jared who has it? After all, that idiot told US that Dexter has the idol"

Bomberman shrugged, "It doesn't matter, he was probably lying to us about it. I say we vote for Jared if he doesn't win immunity. All in favor?"

The other four nodded, and shook hands.

"_My plan is set in motion. If it works, we're in the Final 5! Woo hoo! This is something I've dreamed of doing, and now it's all in sight. Can you imagine what a million dollars will be like if I win?" - Bomberman_

Vixey smiled, "I will go and talk with Ashton and Dexter later about it. I just hope they aren't too bitter about being blindsided by Cloud's elimination."

"That's a good idea, and try to make sure they're on board, otherwise we have to abort and change it up." replied Luigi.

"_Cloud's gone, and that could've meant losing Ashton and Dexter's votes. I just hope they're smart enough to realize Barney and Samara are not the king and queen of the tribe, and that going with them will help them, cause it won't." - Vixey_

Meanwhile, Jared, Barney, Samara, and Rain were all talking in the upgraded shelter. Jared had just finished spilling the beans about the moves made on Manono.

Rain nodded, "Then perhaps we go for the big guns at the first tribal council?"

Barney nodded, "Like Samara said, it's better to go for the threats."

"_So Jared explains that Dexter and Ashton have possession of an idol; the Manono idol in fact. That means we can't go and get it damn it. You know... guess we're gonna teach them a lesson." - Barney_

"Are you absolutely sure we have the votes?" asked Samara sternly.

Barney nodded, "Of course, sexy! We got us, Bomberman, and the other Salani members. At this point you might as well grab a sandwich and just let it ride out, hon."

Samara looked at him carefully, before nodding, "Very well. I will have a chat with them tomorrow to make sure."

Jared laid down in the sand, "Just keep a close eye on Niko, he's been hanging out with Bomberman an awful lot lately. I haven't caught them in the act yet, buuuut... yeah."

"_I trust the Salani people will be trusted, as they have no life in this game, and are just the votes. But Bomberman? Sheesh, how much more obvious can you be? Niko could drive us into the mud. Tasty yes, but it's still mud. It'll still suck in the long run." - Jared_

"Once Ashton and Dexter go," replied Rain, "Then Niko goes. He's just a big a threat as they are, if not more."

"See, this was a great alliance, because I already foresee us in the Final 4. I see one of us holding the million dollar check!" smiled Barney, day dreaming.

"And your dreams will be crushed if you get too ahead of yourself," remarked Samara sternly.

"_Barney Stinson is a very arrogant man. I do not care for him, and if I had my choice, he would not be my ally. However, bound by the code, I must work with him. Shameful, don't you think?" - Samara_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys."

Luigi did so.

"For your first individual immunity challenge, you will be eating balut, a fertilized duck egg. You will compete in groups of six or five, eating two baluts. First three to finish from both groups will move onto the final round where you will eat four balut. The first two to finish their balut, both win immunity, and are safe from the first tribal council as a new tribe. Let's get started."

After groups were decided.

"For the first round we have Ashton, Bomberman, Rain, Niko, Dexter, and Luigi! First three to finish move on. Survivors ready? Eat!"

Ashton and Rain struggled with this part, while Niko and Dexter had no troubles whatsoever downing the balut. Luigi choked a little, as did Bomberman.

Niko and Dexter finished first, and were moving on. Ashton started to pick up the pace, chewing quickly.

But no matter how he chewed, it was coming close between Bomberman and Luigi...

…

…

…

...and Luigi finished first.

"Dexter, Niko, and Luigi are moving on to the final round!"

The last five walked up to compete.

"The last round will have Barney, Samara, Vixey, Jared, and Tails. First three to finish move on! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Barney went in overconfident... only to choke within minutes. Jared ate the balut easily, as if he'd already done this before.

Vixey and Tails struggled, but when Samara took one bite, and then refuse to eat any more, it was clear who the winners were going to be.

…

…

…

"Jared, Tails, and Vixey moving onto the final round!"

The finalists got ready to eat.

"Time to eat four balut eggs. We have Dexter, Niko, Luigi, Jared, Tails, and Vixey. First two to finish, both win immunity. Survivors ready? Eat!"

It came down to who was going to fight for immunity. Tails was already getting sick to his stomach from the bad taste. Niko, Jared, and Dexter saw no signs of slowing down, while Luigi struggled.

Vixey had a lot of fight in her, and started to chow down rapidly on the balut.

Both Jared and Dexter started to slow down a little, which pulled Niko ahead and he finished.

"NIKO WINS IMMUNITY! Looking for one more person!"

It was coming down between Vixey and Dexter for the second immunity...

…

…

…

"And it's in! VIXEY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Niko and Vixey.

"Great work today, Vixey, and Niko! Both of you have nothing to worry about, as you are safe, and are not going home. However, one of the other nine of you will be sent home tonight, and become the first member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 23

With two of the five safe for the night, both Bomberman and Luigi were a little excited about the vote. They gathered Tails, Niko, and Vixey, and spoke in the forest.

"Today couldn't of gone any better," smiled Tails, "Niko and Vixey have immunity, so all we gotta do is vote Jared off, get rid of the idol, and we're a done deal!"

"_Both Niko and Vixey won immunity today! It was a great thing for us, seeing as though no one from Barney's group got it. Tonight, Jared is going home, and with him goes the idol, if Luigi is right." - Tails_

"Bomberman and I will keep them comfortable, yes?" confirmed Niko.

Bomberman nodded, "Right. After all, if they catch word, then they will figure out our plans."

"We'll go and talk with Ashton and Dexter about the vote. Hopefully they aren't too against us." worried Luigi, referring to himself and Vixey.

"_Tonight is a big night for my new alliance. If it rolls into place, Ashton and Dexter will be on our side, the idol doesn't get played, and Jared goes home. I feel like Samara is a bigger threat then Jared, but he's the one with the idol, so..." - Luigi_

After Bomberman and Niko left, Luigi turned to look at Vixey and Tails, "Do you think it's for the best? Going with them?"

Tails nodded, "It is. If we go with Barney's group, we will be picked off the minute they get the chance. With Niko and Bomberman, if it works and we're in the Final 5, we just take them out, and we'll be the Final 3!"

Vixey smiled, nodding, "Oh, that would be lovely!"

"_I have never wavered from my alliance with Luigi, and I like Tails a lot. We've been through a few rough patches, what with Urcle and Leafeon going home, and Hartman's offensive words against me and Tails... but we're Survivors. That is what matters." - Vixey_

Bomberman was returning back to camp, before he was suddenly picked up from behind.

"Eep!" yelped Bomberman, wiggling.

Jared.

"Now now, Bomberman," chuckled Jared, "You and I have to have a little talk. What's this you got going with Niko and the Salanis, hmm?"

"_So I was enjoying myself, before being suddenly picked up by JARED! I nearly killed myself in my mind as I heard his voice. God bless it! He heard everything!" - Bomberman_

Bomberman sighed, "Jared, I'm going to be blunt here. There's nothing you're going to do to stop this. Trust me. I don't like this move, but its a move I have to make."

Jared nodded, "Very well then, cutie. Guess that means if it fails then YOU'LL be the one that goes home." He dropped him onto the ground. "Toodles." He then left.

"_Well ladies and gentlemen, you may not be seeing me after this confessional. But I'll leave you with a verse. Bomberman lost the Manono votes by going against us. So hey, start rooting for Salani now. If you loved Manono you can close out of the story. Go ahead. I won't stop you." - Jared_

While Jared started to rattle on and on to Barney, Rain, and Samara about the blindside, Luigi, Vixey, Ashton, and Dexter were talking.

Dexter finished listening to Luigi's plan, and nodded, "It's a sincere offer. But... I don't want to be fooled again. We fell for the whole Jared thing once. Can we trust it won't happen again?"

Vixey nodded, "From my understanding that was Niko's plan, and Luigi simply went along with it to eliminate Cloud. Look, we want Jared out for real. If you don't, Barney and Samara will control the game. Even you."

Ashton smirked, "Barney? He's in control of this game?"

"Or was." shrugged Luigi.

"_It's a compelling offer to regroup Salani and take the Manono-defectors with us. If Barney's alliance is a strong group of four then it has to burn down. I know I can't have that same power, so if I can't have it, no one else can. Battle for survival begins." - Dexter_

"We'll think about it," agreed Dexter, "I doubt they'll approach us, honestly. If they do, we'll just give them what they want to hear."

"That's for the best." nodded Vixey before she and Luigi shook their hands.

As the tribes were leaving for tribal council, there was a lot going on in everyone's minds.

"_I really hope my plan works, because Jared's threat could come true. It's made me very paranoid, and I'll probably still feel that way even if Jared leaves. It might even cost me the game." - Bomberman_

"_Jared's words have me worried, and in a bad way too. How dare you, Bomberman. We gave you a good alliance, and all you wanna do is turn against us? No. I won't accept 'for my game I have to do this' bull crap. He's done tonight. If Jared leaves, I might as well sign my death warrant." - Barney_

"_As we predicted, we were approached by the other side, wanting to vote off Bomberman. Dexter and I right now are conflicted, and we don't know what route to take. Bro, I want to go far in this game, I mean it. I want to go with the peeps that will get me far." - Ashton_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Day 23, and we're down to the half way point in this game. Tails, there are five original Salani, six original Manono. Are tribal lines still in effect, or are there other factors that come into play now?" asked Jeff.

"I think that's a possibility, but at the same time, we had the tribal swap, and a lot of other crazy things happen on both tribes. It's unclear if Salani will stay together or if Manono will stay together." replied Tails.

"Ashton, being a strong player, worried at all that you could be a target?" asked Jeff.

Ashton chuckled.

"Jeff, whatcha doing? Giving them ideas? But nah, I'm not worried about that. I take being a threat a good reason to vote me out instead of a personal problem. Hell, I like everybody here, so... I feel good." replied Ashton.

"Jared, last tribal council, you dodged a bullet. Will tonight be good or bad for you?" asked Jeff.

"Well... probably bad. I accepted my fate if I go home tonight. There's been talk of blindsiding me because I have the hidden immunity idol in my pocket. Which I totally don't." replied Jard.

"Who does then?" asked Jeff.

"Dexter." replied Jared.

Dexter glared at him.

"I wouldn't say things that aren't true, Jared." remarked Dexter.

Jared chuckled. This worried Luigi, Vixey, and Tails a little.

"Samara, with this whole thing regarding Dexter or Jared having the idol, who do you believe?" asked Jeff.

"Jared may sound like a mental hospital escapee, but he's not an idiot. I would trust Jared over Dexter any day." replied Samara.

"Barney, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Barney looked over at Bomberman.

"Trust, Jeff. Trust." replied Barney, simply.

"Luigi, do you agree with Barney? Is trust a big factor right now?" asked Jeff.

Luigi nodded.

"Oh, it's one big factor all right." replied Luigi.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Luigi, you're up."

– – – – –

Barney's Vote: I had your back. Now I don't. Good bye. (Bomberman)

Bomberman's Vote: Time to change the game up. (Jared)

Dexter's Vote: After all I heard, tonight's vote was made a lot easier. Thank you. (?)

– – – – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jared. (He smirked.)

…

Jared. Two votes Jared.

…

Jared. Three votes Jared. (He shrugged.)

…

Jared. Four votes Jared.

…

…

Jared. Five votes Jared. ("I'm popular, huh?" he chuckled.)

…

…

Bomberman. One vote Bomberman. (He shut his eyes.)

…

Bomberman. Two votes Bomberman, five votes Jared.

…

Bomberman. Three votes Bomberman, five votes Jared.

…

Bomberman. That's four votes Bomberman, five votes Jared. (Barney and Luigi both looked at Ashton and Dexter)

…

…

…

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the first member of our jury, Jared. That's six, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jared laughed softly as he took his torch, and kissed everyone on the head; only Ashton and Niko not accepting the kisses, before Jared gave his torch to Jeff.

"Jared, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jared waved goodbye, hugged Jeff, and then left the area.

"Gone from first boot, to first merge boot. Not sure if symbolic, or just unlucky. Either way, Jared joins the jury, and I'm sure he's going to have a lot to say. Let's see how this plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jared's Final Words**

"So, overall, I have collected 16 votes this season! So plus 7 from Emerald Hill, and I have 23 votes overall! Wait... that's bad? Well what do you know. Banjo has more, actually. Anyway, I had a great time returning for my redemption. I didn't get the money, but I did get the jury seat and a meal!"

VOTE

Bomberman – Samara, Jared, Rain, and Barney

Jared – Luigi, Bomberman, Ashton, Niko, Dexter, Tails, and Vixey

There is a poll! Vote now!

As for the old one, well the results have been tallied. To wet your appetites... HEATH, ETNA, STEPNEY, and GRUNE have been eliminated from the possible roster of returning players. Down to 12 possible players. Won't do another for a long time. ;)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 He's The Big Villain Here

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Cloud out of the game, Ashton and Dexter planned the future of their alliance. With two immunity idols in their pocket, they had a huge advantage, and they needed to use it when it was needed most._

_Besides that, Bomberman was strategizing for the merge. He made an alliance with Luigi and Niko, and planned to include Vixey and Tails. The plan was to take down the big alliance led by Barney and Samara._

_At Salani, Barney, Samara, and Rain all planned for the merge as well. They made a Final 3 pact to the end, but Barney secretly wanted Jared in the end over Rain, fearing Rain could beat him. Meanwhile, Tails and Vixey were thinking about their own fates in the game._

_Soon the two tribes became one as predicted, and they all became the green Awesome tribe, as named by Barney._

_After the feast was over, Bomberman, Niko, Tails, Luigi, and Vixey all discussed what to do and plan for the future. The main concern was Jared's supposed idol, according to Luigi. With Niko and Bomberman beginning to doubt Jared's words that Dexter had the idol slowly disappear, the alliance planned to go for Jared and get rid of the idol._

_Barney's alliance was talking about what the first vote should be. They planned on going against Ashton or Dexter first, being bigger targets. With them thinking they had Bomberman and the Salani members cemented in, they didn't worry._

_At the gross immunity challenge, both Niko and Vixey came out victorious, and were safe for the night._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of Luigi, Vixey, Tails, Niko, and Bomberman all agreed to vote for Jared. After Bomberman and Niko left, the other three discussed their options. They fully agreed to go with Niko and Bomberman, knowing Final 3 is in sight._

_Unfortuntely, it seemed the plan might fail, as Jared caught every word from it, fully aware he was going home. But Jared promised Bomberman he will regret the decision before he left._

_At tribal council, with the vote heavily in the air, it was the end for Jared, who was sent home in a 7-4 vote, becoming the first member of the jury. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Ashton, Barney, Bomberman, Dexter, Luigi, Niko, Rain, Samara, Tails, and Vixey**

**Jury: Jared**

– – – – –

Awesome Day 24

While Rain and Samara tried to keep a positive attitude about the whole thing, Barney was not happy whatsoever.

"_My Moses Strategy took a huge fall last night, and that alone pisses me off. You know, I did not come out here for 24 days and get messed up in my path to one million dollars. That just doesn't cut it for me. So what am I going to do? Find another pawn. Yeah, you heard me right." - Barney_

"If there's anything you can do to get numbers, be my guest," sighed Rain, "As far as I'm concerned we're sitting ducks."

"Well, that's not happening," replied Barney, "I'm gonna go talk with Vixey soon, and see where her head is at. I mean, come on. Bomberman is playing them to be fools. He's the big villain here."

Rain nodded, looking away.

"_Back where I come from, if it looks bleak, you look for a back door. Barney and Samara... as good of people as they are... it might be best to find a new alliance fast before I'm voted out alongside them." - Rain_

A few minutes later, Barney was trekking through the forest with Vixey, collecting fruit and wood.

"It wasn't in our decision," sighed Vixey, "We thought Jared had the idol, but now that he's gone... I'm just under the suspicion that Dexter has it."

Barney nodded, "I'm sure about that. Even Jared told us he had it. He even saw him and Cloud find it."

"_Last night, right before we sent Jared home, he revealed that Dexter had the hidden immunity idol. After a talk with Barney, I can confirm that he does indeed have it. Why would Jared lie to his own alliance, especially since they aren't in the best position?" - Vixey_

"Babe, please reconsider. Bomberman is using you guys. I know it, you know it, it's going to be his downfall," explained Barney, "If we turn around and blindside Dexter, we're taking the idol out with him."

Vixey smiled, "I think I can talk with Tails. He was also a little concerned about the deal too."

"_Cha-ching! Another successful move by Barney Stinson! Our next move is to get Dexter out of the game, and re-hide that idol here on Manono, and then place it in the rightful pocket... mine." - Barney_

Meanwhile, Luigi and Tails were in the shelter talking with Ashton and Dexter.

"Be reasonable with us..." sighed Tails, "Do you have the hidden immunity idol?"

Dexter sighed as well, "No. I do not. Neither does Ashton. The idol is now re-hidden here on Manono. Trust me on this."

"_Jared outted me last night, and that alone has me nervous. I have two idols in my pocket, and clearly I'm in trouble. I think Barney, Samara, and Rain are going after me now. That won't happen, because I'm going to prevent it easily." - Dexter_

"Dudes, we need to just focus on eliminating those three, and then game on," explained Ashton, "Samara is next if she doesn't win the immunity, followed by Rain, and then Barney. Strongest to weakest. Simple."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Tails, "However, I'm just a little nervous after last night... just needed some reassurance."

Luigi nodded, "Same with me. I fully trust you two, and maybe later today or tomorrow we can go hunting for the hidden immunity idol?"

"That would be for the best, actually." replied Dexter.

"_I have a little trust in Dexter and Ashton, but what worries me is them finding the idol without us... and riding it all the way to the end. They have the strength to do it, and that scares me." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 25

Vixey walked down to the beach, where Niko and Bomberman were cleaning fish Niko had just finished catching.

"Are you guys available to talk?" asked Vixey curiously.

Niko nodded, "Sure. What on your mind?"

"_After talking with Barney, while I do not trust him 100%, I feel like Dexter is to be watched for. He is a crafty player, and he could very well have that idol instead of Jared." - Vixey_

"Dexter has the idol... I can feel it." warned Vixey.

Bomberman blinked, "Didn't... well... I don't know. At this point anyone can have the idol. I wouldn't be surprised if he just found it this morning."

"No... I mean like..." continued Vixey, "He's the one who had it.. not Jared."

"_So Vixey told us that Jared never had the idol to begin with, that it was Dexter who found it. At first, I believe Vixey was told a lie, but... more I think about it... it gives us a good reason to send Dexter home now." - Bomberman_

"Dexter can wait for his due date," muttered Niko, "I say we go for Samara next tribal council. Love her, but she strong, you know? Stronger then me, or hell, even Ashton!"

"A little bit of an over-exaggeration, don't you think?" giggled Vixey.

Niko rolled his eyes, "Well, you know what I mean."

"_This whole idol nonsense makes my head spin. Look, I could care less about the idol now, we have majority. Even if idol hurts us, we get back up, and push forward." - Niko_

Meanwhile, Dexter was speaking with Rain off to the side.

"I see you as like... the emperor, to put it simply, of the Salani group," explained Rain, "Which is why I come to you with a request."

"I'm all ears, Rain." replied Dexter.

"_I always saw Dexter as the leader of Salani, from the time we merged. Jared's words even seemed to confirm it, with him having the idol. I need to get into his good graces in order to save my own skin." - Rain_

"I promise you, that I will take and vote out Samara and Barney," explained Rain, "As long as I get a few spots closer to the Final 3 or 5."

Dexter nodded, listening to him, smirking inside his head.

"_Ever since Cloud left, Ashton and I have been a two-man group. We considered Luigi, but we both know Luigi will win over us, no questions asked. However... bringing in Rain to our alliance... gives us a somewhat bigger advantage. If Rain betrays his tribe, he will lose votes, no doubt. But.. in order to 100% ensure that... he has to see one of two idols." - Dexter_

"Well Rain," explained Dexter, reaching into his pocket, "As long as you don't screw me over, I can take you to the Final 3." He then pulled out a hidden immunity idol, "Of course... you agree right?"

Rain's eyes widened at the sight of the idol, before nodding, "Yes. I do. I am in your grace, Dexter. Whatever gets me to the next step is good enough for me."

"Good. That's what I want to hear." smiled Dexter slightly.

"_I might've made a dumb move with the hidden immunity idol, but really, Rain came to us. Hardly ever does that happen. It's usually the lone member of the majority flipping to minority. Guess someone's eager to save himself, and leave his tribe to burn." - Dexter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will hold two poles on the top of your hands, holding the top of them against a wooden board. One slight movement of your hand could make one or both poles drop to the ground. The person who hangs in the longest, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will be taken to the Survivor Cafe. You will enjoy a nice, healthy breakfast while you are there, and you will also win letters from home. Love is one thing I know for sure that everyone wants. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated for the challenge.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Two players dropped out after a good while.

"There does Niko and Tails. First two players out of the challenge. We're down to eight."

Both of them took a seat near Jeff. Ashton and Samara were the most concentrated, while Barney and Dexter struggled a little.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two more players took the fall...

"Dexter drops out, and following him is Vixey, after a strong start. Down to six players looking for energy and love in this game."

Samara was as still as a statue in this challenge. Ashton started to lose a little focus, while Bomberman and Rain were doing average.

– 30 minutes in... –

Just like that, went three more players.

"We're down to three players now. We lost Luigi, Ashton, and Barney in that round. Luigi doesn't look all that pleased."

Luigi fell out due to a wasp about to sting his nose.

"We're down to Bomberman, Rain, and Samara. Samara hasn't moved much... and Bomberman has short arms, making for easier balance."

– 40 minutes in... –

Samara opened her eyes for the first time during this challenge, looking over at her opponents. She started to glow blue, using her biotics to keep herself focused. Rain's muscles were beginning to faulter, and Bomberman was getting tired.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

...both Rain and Bomberman dropped out.

"That's it! SAMARA WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped for Samara.

"Great work today, Samara! You have won a nice morning at the Survivor cafe, enjoying a nutritious breakfast and love from home. You get to bring two players to enjoy reward with."

Samara knew who she wanted, but Barney shook his head no, and silently pointed at Tails and Vixey.

"Hmm... I think I'll take Tails and Vixey, Jeffrey." offered Samara.

Both Tails and Vixey were surprised, and giddy that they were chosen, and ran over, hugging Samara.

"You must also send one person to Exile Island. Who should that be?"

"I will send Barney Stinson."

Barney clapped his hands, taking a map from Jeff, and leaving for Exile Island.

"Barney will return in time of the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Samara, Tails, Vixey, you have a nice morning planned tomorrow, so enjoy it! For the rest of you, nothing to say or give. You can head back to camp. See you all later for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Due to the merge, neither of the two islands had flags anymore. Instead, the Manono island had a green flag, representing the merge.

Barney arrived at Exile Island, nabbed the clue, and awaited his coach.

"_Samara won reward, and that could not have worked out any better then it did. I'm at Exile Island, and I intend on getting that idol once we knock it out of Dexter's hand. It's gonna be legen... wait for it... dary!" - Barney_

A few minutes later, a long dark purple-haired fellow walked into the hut. He wore a trenchcoat that matched his hair color, and wielded a sword. He smirked at Barney.

"Oh Barney... what the hell am I gonna do with you?" he chuckled.

It was Yuri Lowell, a contestant from _Survivor Forest Maze_ and _Survivor Ultimates_. He made the Final 4 once before, but got pulled from the game two seasons ago for medical reasons.

"Ah, Yuri! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" smiled Barney, shaking Yuri's hand firmly.

"_Yuri was one of my old tribe mates on the Volt tribe in Forest Maze. I actually respected his gameplay that season, man... if only he didn't get stuck getting sick." - Barney_

So Barney explained his game to Yuri, and Yuri smirked, chuckling at his strategy.

"So this 'Moses Strategy' is meant to help ya win?" grinned Yuri, "Well.. I'm all for it. As long as Samara and Vixey seem like the ideal Final 3 for you."

Barney nodded, "Oh I'm sure. Vixey's gonna look like a backstabber to Salani, and Samara's been following me. I got this dude! Just gotta stay awesome, and get the majority back."

"Just focus on the big picture, Barney. Don't get overfident." reminded Yuri.

Barney nodded, fist bumping Yuri.

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

Samara, Tails, and Vixey arrived at the Survivor Cafe, eager for something to eat.

"_I am very excited this morning! Samara picked myself and Vixey to join her on reward! It's exciting, but also kinda surprising. Why us over Rain and Barney? Could she be trying strategy?" - Tails_

"Thank you again for choosing us, Samara!" smiled Vixey, thankfully, "It's such an honor!"

"My pleasure, Vixey. Please enjoy yourselves. Energy is what we came here for." replied Samara, nodding her head at her.

"_I was never gonna bring Barney or Rain with me, or even Tails and Vixey for that matter. I was intially going to bring Niko and Bomberman, because I knew they would bother me the least, as I wanted this reward time to be alone time. To prepare for the immunity challenge." - Samara_

As breakfast was being made, the three of them were reading their letters from home. Samara had a letter from her youngest daughter, Falere; Tails had a letter from former 3-time Survivor player Sonic; and Vixey had a letter from her boyfriend, Tod.

"_Falere is my youngest, and only living daughter. My oldest, Morinth, was killed when she got too power hungry... and my middle child, Rila, was murdered by the Reapers. I was able to save my youngest, before anything bad happened to her. I sometimes feel cursed, having three daughters, whom all are Ardat-Yakshi." - Samara_

"_Tod has amazing spirit! He's just so full of life, and always happy and that is what fuels me in this competition. I never lose hope, or worry about my fate in this game, because at the end of it, I'm going home to the sweetest fox in the whole world." - Vixey_

"_I never thought I'd be playing Survivor for a second time. Originally, I wanted to go for one shot, and one shot only. But the fans loved me a lot, so I was voted back into the game. It's a huge honor, to be well liked by the fans, and even a huge honor to still be in the game, 13 days away from the end." - Tails_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 26

Off in the shelter, Bomberman, Luigi, and Niko were hanging out, discussing the next vote.

"Vixey is worried about Dexter having the hidden immunity idol," noted Bomberman, "But we should go for Dexter when... well... we get rid of one more person. Samara, for instance."

Niko nodded, "Vixey just paranoid. I wouldn't worry about her. Stick to the plan, finish off a few more, then we go for the big guns."

"_My alliance right now is myself, Bomberman, Luigi, Vixey, and Tails. Ashton and Dexter are on the right side, but they're extendable. Once we don't need them, they go home. Simple." - Niko_

"Ashton is a physical threat," warned Luigi, "And Dexter is quite crafty. What worries me is that they got the idol."

"Doesn't matter, Luigi," shrugged Niko, "We got numbers to recover from an idol being played."

"_I think I can sense Niko getting just the tiniest bit overfident with himself. He's sure that our five-man group will succeed. While I agree with him, it's not set in stone. We're half of the remaining tribe, after all." - Bomberman_

Bomberman looked at both Niko and Ashton, "Agreement here... we vote Samara next.. then go take Dexter out by surprise. Deal?"

Both Niko and Luigi nodded, and fist bumped Bomberman.

Meanwhile, Ashton, Dexter, and Rain were out for a trek in the forest.

"Dude, Rain... that's a risky move on your part," noted Ashton, "Are you sure you wanna do it? I mean... like... it's a risk."

Rain nodded, "I'm fully aware of the consequences, Ashton. It's not the first time I switched sides to better my outlook on life."

"_I am eager to make big moves, and I'm not going to be someone elses little pawn. After all... if Dexter and Ashton seem like they're going to be weakening... to another group I shall go. How I plan to make this work is simple: when things looked bleak I did not go down with the ship... I did what I needed to do to move forward." - Rain_

"Just stay close to us, and nothing bad will happen to you. We have the power of the Salani tribe, so... don't mess it up for youself." replied Dexter.

Rain nodded again, "I won't. Trust me."

"_I like that Rain's abandoning Manono for the better good. Heck, I'd do the same damn thing. You are not going down with the ship just because they're your allies. How far has that gotten for anyb- Oh... Robert and En-Tee-I. Yup. Bad move, dude." - Ashton_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Barney, returning from Exile Island, as well as Samara, Tails, and Vixey, returning form their reward."

All four of them returned to the tribe mat, greeting their tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Niko and Vixey."

Niko and Vixey both did so.

"Before I get to the immunity challenge... I have to bring in... a few people. Come on out!"

All ten players looked behind Jeff. It was then that the coaches the players have been seeing started walking out onto their own black mat. Most we've seen before, such as Sweet Tooth, Raine, Jacky, Shohn, and Yuri. But the other five were new contenders; including an angry, nerdy looking guy, a purple-clad angel warrior, a skimpy green-clad ninja, a long, white-haired woman with a sword, and a imp like creature.

"Most of you are aware of this twist, but for those who aren't," explained Jeff, "Anytime someone goes to Exile Island, you will be also getting pep talks with a chosen coach. These coaches have experience getting far into the game, and have done well. Dexter, Bomberman, Tails, Ashton, and Barney have met their coaches. But the rest of you have not."

Luigi's coach was his ex-ally Angry Video Game Nerd from Survivor Reals vs. OCs, Heroes vs. Villains, and Edenia. Niko's coach was his ally Kratos Aurion from Survivor Redemption Island and Ultimates. Rain's coach was Survivor Edenia contestant and fellow Edenian Jade. Samara's coach was her ex-tribe mate Zola, from Survivor Forest Maze and Ultimates. Last but not least, Vixey's coach was Midna, runner up of Survivor Cuties.

"I will give all of you a chance to speak one-on-one with your coaches, right now. Find a nice isolated spot, and enjoy. Barney, you don't get to, seeing as though you had the whole day to see your coach."

– – –

Luigi shook his head, chuckling, "Well then... I got a good thing going with Tails and Vixey. We chose the right path, and ultimately... we got Final 3 locked."

"Don't let it #$%#ing slip through your fingers," snapped AVGN, "But if Bomberman and Niko seem fishy, you vote their asses out! My alliance suffered in Edenia for getting so damn cocky."

"Gotcha." chuckled Luigi, nodding his head.

– – –

"Well, Samara, seeing as though you're in a tough position," explained Zola, "You need to win immunity, because... well.. Barney's useless as we both know, and Rain... well... I don't know."

Samara sighed, "I do understand that I am the biggest threat. After all, is that not why you voted me out last season?"

Zola nodded, "Of course. Might've been a small mistake, but no regrets. Win it, Samara. I have faith."

– – –

"So dude, Shohn, Rain's been wanting to jump ship to myself and Dexter's side. Now... should we trust him?" wondered Ashton.

Shohn shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it seems fishy, but still... if this next vote goes in your favor, then yeah, trust him, dude."

"Alright, I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on the dude," nodded Ashton, "After all... we can easily send him home along with Barney and Samara."

– – –

Jacky crossed his arms, "So not much going on right now, little guy?"

Tails shook his head, "Nope. It's just taking out the minority, which is good, correct?"

"Of course. But still, keep an eye on certain players. If they become too big of a threat, then they need to be dealt with, right?" noted Jacky.

– – –

"Well," noted Dexter, shrugging just a little, "It's just taking out the trash, but of course I am a little nervous walking around with two idols."

"You can only be so badass, Dexter," warned Sweet Tooth, "Ever wonder why I never used that fake idol to my advantage?"

"You have a point... maybe I let Ashton hold onto one.." noted Dexter.

– – –

"Well, I guess I'll start out by saying congratulations, Niko," started Kratos, "But I also have to warn you. Do not get cocky in a game like Survivor. You will build yourself up to disappointment."

Niko nodded, "I know man, even Bomberman telling me that. But who can blame me? We have 5-man alliance."

"...even with a 5-man alliance, things can always change. Hope you saw how that worked in Redemption Island with my group." responded Kratos.

– – –

"Perhaps I'm getting a little too excited, Midna," giggled Vixey, "I mean... I'm here in the Final 10, with about 12 more days left... I can feel the money."

"That's how I felt on Day 39, and look at what happened," sighed Midna, "Just... just don't lose focus of the prize, and play that social game, girl."

Vixey nodded, smiling, "Will do."

– – –

Jade smiled at Rain, "I applaud you on making it this far, your highness. But are you sure jumping to Salani will be good?"

"Of course," nodded Rain, "After all, you would've you left Outworld if you hadn't been target number one?"

Jade shrugged, "I don't know, Prince Rain. I was in a tough situation. I just really hope you can still pull this off."

– – –

"When in doubt... form an alliance to save yourself?" asked Bomberman.

Raine nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what you did. My only concern is that they will not respect that of your game."

Bomberman nodded, "I will keep that in mind..."

– – –

Once everyone had finished, they returned to their colored mats.

"Now, the coaches have more going for you guys, then expected. If you end up winning this season, then your coach, the man or woman who helped you along the way, will get $10,000 dollars as reward."

All the coaches cheered, while the players nodded.

"Along with being a part of Exile Island, the coaches also have a small role in immunity challenges, in at least four of them, this challenge being one. They will compete for you in this challenge. The first five to finish will advance their players onto the challenge, where only they will compete, and one will be safe from the vote. In addition, the first coach to finish earns their play an extra advantage."

Everyone nodded in confirmation, ready.

"For today's challenge, you will use a rather large bowl to scoop rice from your bucket. Once you have enough rice, place the bowl on your head, and walk over to the other bucket across a series of teeter totters and balance beams. If you fall off or your bowl falls off, you have to start over at the current obstacle. First five coaches to fill their bucket up to the blue line, earns their player the chance to win the same challenge and win immunity. Let's get started."

All ten coaches got ready to start.

"Coaches ready? GO!"

All ten coaches filled their bowls, placed them on their head, and started the challenge. Having done this last season, AVGN felt like he had an advantage. That wasn't the case. He did not keep a good balance. Neither did Midna or Raine. Kratos, Zola, Jade, and Jacky were ahead of the pack, and they all filled up their buckets first.

AVGN and Raine continued to struggle, while Midna was slowly getting the hang of the challenge, struggling just a tad to keep her balance. Zola, meanwhile, was on a roll, her nimbleness being used to her advantage easily. Midna, Yuri, and Zola filled up their buckets next, with Zola in the lead.

Sweet Tooth and Shohn were slow to start, but were beginning to catch up with the pact as they filled their buckets next. With AVGN continuing to fail, Raine eventually got the hang of it, and along with Midna made it to the bucket. Following behind them was Jade, who filled up her bucket a second time. Everyone but AVGN had finished the course at least once.

Kratos and Zola's balance began to faulter a little into the challenge, which was why they hadn't filled their bucket again. Jacky, Jade, and Sweet Tooth all made it to their buckets once again, with Jade taking the lead.

Kratos and Zola finally overcame their faultering and crossed the course again, filling their buckets. Following right behind were Raine and Yuri. Sweet Tooth was pulling in right behind them, eager to finish the course. Shohn, despite being a big guy, was getting exhausted. Balance was not his thing. Jacky and Jade filled up their buckets one more time.

"Jade finished! Rain moves on, and will win an advantage in this challenge!"

After Jade finished... three more finished in mere minutes.

…

…

"Just like that, Jacky, Sweet Tooth, and Zola finished! Tails, Dexter, and Samara will join Rain in the challenge! One more coach needs to finish!"

Yuri filled up his bucket once more, and looked in on his competition. AVGN was sucking majorly, Midna and Raine had slowed down, and Shohn and Kratos were not keeping a good balance.

But Midna's slow and steady demeanor helped her reach the bucket again, filling it up more. Kratos and Shohn were neck and neck, but after Shohn fell, Kratos took a bigger lead over him.

Midna could see the light, and all she needed to do was reach the end, and maintain her balance. But Yuri knew how close she was, and was in a neck and neck race with her...

…

…

…

…

…

"Yuri finished! Barney is moving on to the challenge with Rain, Samara, Tails, and Dexter!"

Everyone cheered for them.

"Coaches, you may head out, your job is done for today. As for Barney, Rain, Samara, Dexter, Tails? Get yourselves ready for the immunity challenge."

Everyone waved to the coaches as they left, and the five players got prepared.

"Rain, as Jade finished first, you will already have one bowl of rice already filled in your bucket. Let's see if it pays off. Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone filled up their bowls, placed them on their heads, and started walking across the balance beams. Dexter and Tails were the most concentrated, along with Samara, reaching the end first without any trouble. Rain and Barney were struggling a little.

Barney just could not get up the teetor totter without sliding back down. Samara glew a blue color as she started her second run, but she was not going fast enough. Dexter was going fast, seeing a need to win immunity this round. He got to the end, and filled up his bucket, surpassing Rain.

Rain finally finished the first run of the course, and filled up his bucket, while Tails also got to the end, filling up his bucket once more. Barney was pretty much guaranteed last place, as Dexter finished his third run of the course.

By the time Barney finally finished the course... it was too late.

"And with that... DEXTER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dexter.

"With your rival's support, Dexter, you are safe from the vote tonight, and you cannot be voted out of this game. As for the other nine of you, one of you will be going home to join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 27

Barney wasn't happy with his performance at the challenge, and he slumped into the shelter, shaking his head.

"This isn't awesome at all... the tribe name lies!" complained Barney.

"_Things aren't so awesome today. Strange... I know. We had all three of us competing in the challenge... and Dexter wins in a huge landslide. He was the guy we were gonna gun for, and since that plan blew up... I think we need to go for Bomberman again." - Barney_

He approached Samara and Rain about the vote.

"Stick to the plan, and let's go for Bomberman tonight," explained Barney, "As long as we try and sway Luigi, Tails, and Vixey back over to us, we're golden as pie."

"I still think all attempts would be pointless," replied Samara, "I have a large assumption that since Dexter won immunity, that I myself am going home tonight."

"_Barney and Rain are not threats to the opposition, much like myself. I know very well that I'm the target tonight. I will be pleasantly surprised if I am not." - Samara_

"Oh Samara, don't talk like that," whined Barney, "We still have a shot, as long as we tie it up or get enough votes... we're good!"

Rain nodded silently.

Samara stared at Barney, before nodding, "We will see, Barney Stinson. But I won't be guaranteeing myself anything. Do what you need to do. I will be enjoying my final meditation by the beach."

While Samara was by herself meditating, Barney was talking with Luigi and Vixey about the vote.

"Do you guys honestly trust Bomberman? I mean come on... he abandoned me for Salani. What makes you think he won't do the same to you?" explained Barney.

Luigi shrugged, "That's quite a possibility, but I somewhat trust Bomberman. I won't lie, when Dexter won immunity, I got worried."

"_I was actually hoping Dexter wouldn't win immunity tonight, because he is a threat to my alliance, but Niko and Bomberman were pretty clear that Samara has to go tonight. It sucks but... it's a game." - Luigi_

Barney shrugged, "The way I see it, you pick someone to trust, and then you pick a group to work with. But I think Bomberman and Niko are a thick duo. You can't break that up."

Vixey nodded, "I agree with you Barney, but... wouldn't you think we're comfortable with the plans we've chosen to make? We can't just be flippers.."

"Vixey is right," agreed Luigi, "I'm not changing my mind once I made it. For instance, I've been loyal to Vixey the entire game... and I won't let that change for a second."

Vixey smiled at him, while Barney spoke up, "But... ugh... fine. Guess I can't convince ya. Perhaps Dexter and Ashton are who I go to..."

With that said, Barney left, leaving a confused Luigi and Vixey.

"_I liked Barney when we were on Salani together, but he's gotten a little more annoying afterwards. I mean, he's fun and all, but he's just too... too loud and confusing. His time is gonna get cut short soon." - Vixey_

As they were leaving for tribal council, Rain whispered to Ashton, "What's the plan..?"

"Samara, bro. That cool?" wondered Ashton.

Rain nodded, "Fair enough."

"_Between Barney and Samara, I respect Samara more for her personality, but she is a threat, and that makes her dangerous. Threats must be eliminated." - Rain_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Jared, voted out at the last tribal council."

Jared was... just wearing the same outfit he wore on the island, 'cept that he looked a lot cleaner.

"Jared revealed a lot last tribal council before he was sent home. Samara, was there anything of value from Jared's last few words?" asked Jeff.

Samara nodded.

"Dexter having the immunity idol was one thing. But I had that feeling long ago, so it was not news to me." replied Samara.

"Bomberman, if Dexter was a target, he surely ain't one now. Does that factor into your plans?" asked Jeff.

"Nope. Dexter was not on my radar this tribal council. In my mind he doesn't even have the idol. If he truly does... well... my own fault for not suspecting it." replied Bomberman.

Dexter smirked a little.

"Rain, how does the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well... tonight's vote will either go towards a threat, or someone we can't trust. There is a huge amount of threats, and a lot of people you cannot trust. So it's a tough decision." replied Rain.

"Vixey, with five Manonos and five Salanis still in the game, do tribal lines come into play?" asked Jeff.

Vixey shook her head.

"Tribal lines died after the tribal swap. We still held onto strong loyalties, but at this point, we vote out whomever we want, from the way I look at things." replied Vixey.

"Dexter, had you not won immunity today, would you be nervous?" asked Jeff.

"No one can be trusted fully. Not even I trust my allies, and they shouldn't trust me. But does that mean we can't work together? No. It just means keep your eyes peeled and in focus. So yeah, I would be nervous." replied Dexter.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dexter, you're up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: I like you, but you scare me in challenges. Good luck to you. (Samara)

Barney's Vote: I always love taking out the bad guys, hopefully, they see the light! (Bomberman)

Rain's Vote: I apologize... please do not take it out on me. I am doing what needs to be done. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bomberman. (He nodded.)

…

Bomberman. Two votes Bomberman.

…

…

Samara. One vote Samara, two votes Bomberman. (Barney hung his head low.)

…

Samara. Tied two votes Samara, two votes Bomberman.

…

…

Samara. Three votes Samara, two votes Bomberman.

…

Samara. Four votes Samara, two votes Bomberman. (She already held onto her bags, not surprised.)

…

Samara. That's five votes Samara. (Rain sighed, but kept a straight face.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the second member of our jury, Samara. That's six, and that's plenty. You need to hand me your torch.

Samara nodded, using her biotics to bring her torch to Jeff.

"Samara, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Samara looked behind her, "May you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." And then she floated out of the area slowly.

"You voted out the powerful biotic. Surely she was going to be a big threat in challenges. With only 12 days left to go, I hope some of you start planning for the future, as the end game is fast approaching. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Samara's Final Words**

"Compared to Survivor Forest Maze, I feel like I have complished what I came out to do. I played a respectful, well thought out game, and I never lost sight of the prize. I may not have won, but I am returning home to a beautiful daughter whom I love very much."

VOTE

Bomberman – Samara and Barney

Samara – Luigi, Bomberman, Rain, Ashton, Niko, Dexter, Tails, and Vixey

There is a poll! Vote now!

As for the old one, well the results have been tallied. To wet your appetites... ROY, RACHEL, MOSES, and PRESEA have been eliminated from the possible roster of returning players. Down to 8 possible players.

Tomorrow's episode will reveal the FIRST returning player. Will it be JESS or MIDNA?

Also, Survivor Prison Island cast list is up! Go check it out in my stories! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 No True Loyalties

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Barney was not happy that his game was slowly falling apart, and he attempted to try and swing Vixey back over onto this side, completely unaware of Rain wanting to jump ship to the Salani alliance. Meanwhile, Luigi and Tails looked to reassurance from Dexter and Ashton after Jared's reveal._

_Vixey was fully convinced Dexter had the hidden immunity idol, and was ready to send him home. However, Bomberman and Niko wanted to keep Dexter around a little longer, and go for Samara next, worried she could win immunity._

_At the reward challenge, Samara held in the longest, and won a chance to enjoy the Survivor cafe. In a surprising move, she took Tails and Vixey with her. She sent Barney to Exile Island when he volunteered._

_During reward, Samara, Tails, and Vixey attempted no strategy, and simply enjoyed the reward. While at Exile Island, Barney met up with his coach, Yuri, and planned out his strategy further._

_Back at camp, Bomberman, Niko, and Luigi talked about the possibility of Dexter having the hidden immunity idol, and plotted to take him out once Samara goes home. Meanwhile, Rain fully converted to Dexter and Ashton's side, planning to stick with them._

_At the immunity challenge, with the help of the coaches, the remaining contestants fought hard to win immunity, but it was Dexter who came out on top._

_Before tribal council, Barney tried his hardest to save his alliance, and go for Bomberman, fully aware that he can't be trusted. However, no one was gonna listen to him._

_At tribal council, Barney watched hopelessly as Samara was voted out by everyone else, but Rain's treachery was never discovered, leaving him in the clear for now. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Ashton, Barney, Bomberman, Dexter, Luigi, Niko, Rain, Tails, and Vixey**

**Jury: Jared and Samara**

– – – – –

Awesome Day 28

Barney was not happy that Samara had left, which completely, in his mind, ruined his Moses Strategy.

"_You see my friends, Samara and Jared were my proposed Final 3. Guess what, they're all gone now, and it's just me and Rain. I don't know anymore, guys... am I really gonna win now? I signed up to win Survivor, not lose." - Barney_

As Barney was drinking from a coconut, Luigi and Tails approached him.

"Just to let you know, Barney," started Luigi, "You are not the next to go, and I'm not lying. Dexter is the next to go. He's making most of us nervous."

Barney perked up, but kept his guard, "Oh really? When has he never made you nervous?"

"_Barney is not a threat to anyone here. His only strength is being a jury threat, and that's about it. Because of that, physicality is not a problem. Dexter and Ashton? They can win challenges, and that needs to be dealt with." - Luigi_

"You and Rain have nothing to worry about, Barney," replied Tails, "If Dexter doesn't win immunity, we go for Ashton, and vice versa. Plus, there's a chance Dexter has the idol."

Barney nodded, "Yeah, I think he does too. Well boys, I'm game for it! Dexter goes next."

"_Do I trust these two? Oh hell no! Sure, they might be telling the truth, but you see... the minority, being me and Rain, need to go to who they're targeting. I've seen that happen before on Survivor, and it ends up being successful." - Barney_

"Vixey's on board," explained Luigi, "and I think Niko and Bomberman will go for it. It's a good time to do it anyway."

Barney nodded, "And I completely agree with that. Boys, I won't let you down. Trust me!"

Tails sweat dropped, "Right..."

"_I find it hard to trust Barney at the moment. Sure he can be funny, but he's got that slyness about him, and only talking to him has me worried that he'll screw everything up for us." - Tails_

Meanwhile, Rain, Ashton, and Dexter were having a chat by the beach.

"I want to propose something to you both." started Rain, crossing his legs.

Ashton shrugged, "Oh? Well then, I'm all ears, dude."

"_Barney hasn't given me the death glare yet, so I think I made it through without getting anybody upset at me. With that in mind, Barney and I are still in trouble. Barney is next to go, as it stands." - Rain_

"We need to bring in Barney," explained Rain, "And then use the idol on him. Listen... we're only four players, and both myself and Barney are the next two to go, and you'll be by yourselves. So... why not change our chances?"

Dexter sat there, thinking in his head, while Ashton spoke up, "That's a crazy move bro... but would it work? I mean... we don't really know much about what Luigi and all them do without us."

"_Rain has a clever plan, but it means giving up one of my idols, which could be good for me in the end. If I take all the weight off my back, it'll be easier for me to avoid the limelight. Besides, I owe Ashton a present." - Dexter_

"However, Ashton," responded Dexter, "If we give the idol to Barney, and have him save himself, then we don't look like the bad guys. He'll send one of them home, and we're off the hook."

Rain nodded, smirking, "Treachery is the way to go, in this case."

"_Originally, I wanted to just be by myself in this new alliance, but... we need Barney. He's crucial to get to the Final 4. My loyalties, however, are not to him anymore. In fact, I have no true loyalties. If this alliance falls apart, I will move on." - Rain_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 28

In the shelter, Ashton and Vixey were having a talk.

"You know," smiled Ashton, "Besides Dexter, you're the only one that I really feel a bond with here."

Vixey giggled, "Well, I appreciate that, Ashton. I view you as a great friend, too."

"_As I've said before, Ashton reminds me a lot of Tod, and I feel a strong connection with him. He may be on the side that's not where my alliance is, but he's a good guy." - Vixey_

Ashton looked over at her, "Though... gotta ask. Are we at all in trouble? Dexter and I?"

Vixey sighed, "Well... I'll tell you this honestly. You aren't, but Dexter is. I'm very paranoid he has, or will get the hidden immunity idol."

"And let me guess," replied Ashton, "If he wins immunity, I'm next to go?"

Vixey nodded, "Unfortunately, but I'll try and save you. Promise."

"_So after speaking with Vixey, I learned that Dexter is a target to go home next, since they suspect he has the hidden immunity, which in fact he does... two of them. Can't say that I'm not surprised, but right now, I need to prevent that." - Ashton_

"But Barney, babe..." sighed Ashton, "This is how he's gonna propel himself to the end; by us focusing on eachother, and not him or Rain. We need to get him out next. Once he's gone, along with Rain, we can start turning on eachother."

"True... you do have a point. But Barney can't win anything... far as we know," replied Vixey.

"Yet!" smirked Ashton, "He's going to do anything in his power to stay in this game. If we focus on Dexter... Barney will slip by."

Vixey nodded, biting her lower lip, "True.."

"_Ashton brings up a lot of good points. While Dexter can't be trusted, Barney will easily get to slide by as we focus on bigger targets. And honestly, who knows how the game will shift from here on out." - Vixey_

Meanwhile, Dexter and Niko were having a chat.

"Feeling a little nervous as the game moves forward?" asked Dexter.

Niko nodded, "Well, kinda. Being big physical threat... it worry me that I won't stick around forever. I have to rely on buddies."

"_I've won one individual immunity challenge, and I plan to win more. But that make me huge threat, and I know I become big target in the process." - Niko_

"Well... just gonna throw this out here, I'm not a threat to you. I was only able to win the last one because I had help from Sweet Tooth. I know you could've won that one." explained Dexter.

Niko shrugged, "And your point?"

Dexter crossed his arms, "Barney needs to go. I'm just saying; Ashton and I are threats, but that doesn't mean that we need to go just yet."

"_Ashton and I decided to try and throw Barney under the bus, in order to get him more votes. If he gets the votes, we can use the idol on him fairly, and have him and Rain eliminate someone of their choice. It's a simple, yet complicated task." - Dexter_

"What make you think we're going for you?" wondered Niko.

Dexter smirked, before walking away, "I have my resources..." This left Niko to scratch his head.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Awesome tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, we'll divide you all up into groups of 4, leaving one person unable to compete. As you can see, we're standing near the edge of a cliff. Right across from here, is another cliff with your team colored flag. Using 2 wooden planks, and the 4 pillars across the small chasm, you must get all 4 team mates from this cliff to the other. First team to do so, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and be taken to a spa. You'll enjoy some afternoon relaxation, and return to camp in the morning. Let's pick teams, and get started."

Team A consists of Dexter, Luigi, Bomberman, and Tails.

Team B consists of Barney, Vixey, Rain, and Niko.

Ashton was not picked to go onto a team after the random draw. He was then prompted to choose one team to root for, and he chose Team A. If Team A wins, Ashton goes with them on reward.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Niko took control for Team B, while Bomberman and Tails did the work for Team A. Tails figured out a basic strategy to move the team across. Since he could use his tails to fly him over, he allowed the other three to move without him. As for Team B, Niko laid down a plank, and started moving forward.

Team A had a healthy advantage over Team B at the moment, with Luigi and Bomberman using the planks well to manuever the team over. Niko and Barney had a small little tiff over how to get the team across, with Barney wanting to have everyone stand together on the pillar, but Niko didn't like the idea.

Eventually the team agreed with Niko, and they started to move out two by two; Rain and Barney, Niko and Vixey. While Team A found it a little confusing now, Team B was now even with them. Both teams were half way there.

Using the strategy, Team B was able to move a little faster then Team A, and they soon took the lead, with Team B's victory in sight.

Tails facepalmed, and flew over pillar by pillar to reach his team, and started to do his best to avoid knocking the team over. With Tails' instructions, the team was slowly moving forward.

Soon... one team finished.. and another team fell...

…

…

…

…

...Team B faultered when Barney fell into the mud below, earning a loud groan from him.

"Team B fell, but it doesn't matter, as the TEAM OF DEXTER, BOMBERMAN, LUIGI, AND TAILS WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Team A.

"Great team work today, Team A! All four of you will be enjoying a nice spa reward! Ashton will be joining you, having picked you as the team to win, so good for you! One thing before you go, choose one of Vixey, Rain, and Niko to send to Exile Island."

They talked it over.

"Niko. Your turn to visit." responded Dexter.

Niko silently cursed, before taking a map from Jeff, and heading for Exile Island.

"Niko will return for the next immunity challenge. You five will soon be enjoying a great reward, you may now end out. Follow the path to the spa, and enjoy. Barney, Vixey, Rain, nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 28

Niko soon arrived at Exile Island, none too pleased about being there, worried about what Rain and Barney could do with Vixey.

"_Not too happy to be sitting here, but uh... it's just luck that I'm here, I guess. At least I talk with Kratos, and get some insight on what I should do now." - Niko_

Niko entered the hut, tucked the idol clue into his pocket, and smirked upon greeting Kratos Aurion in the hut.

"A pleasure to see you here, Niko," nodded Kratos, "I was hoping we meet again."

"Perhaps a little too soon, yes?" chuckled Niko, "So tell me, what am I doing wrong?"

Kratos shrugged, giving him a blank look, "You tell me. I have no knowledge of how your game is right now, other then what you tell me."

Niko leaned against the hut wall, "Well, me, Bomberman, Tails, Luigi, and Vixey in good alliance. We about to send Dexter's ass out the door, but he trying to convince me to keep him around, and vote Barney out."

Kratos nodded, "The way I see it, Niko, you should just eliminate Barney. He's on the minority, correct? In my opinion, if you keep him around, he'll snake into the finals. I'm sure you cannot allow that if you want to win."

"_Man, even Kratos want me to eliminate Barney. They afraid he'll sneak into the Final 3 and steal my million dollars! Man, I won't allow that, Barney too weak to win anything." - Niko_

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

The five reward winners arrived at the spa. Really only Bomberman, Tails, and Luigi were super excited.

"I've been wanting a massage for a long time." cheered Bomberman, "I can't wait!"

"_Truthfully, I've never even had a massage before in my life. Most of my life have mostly been throwing bombs around for a living. To finally relax for the first time in 29 days, it's a miracle!" - Bomberman_

Dexter and Ashton smiled, walking with them. They weren't too excited, but they'll take the reward with a good heart. Dexter whispered to Ashton, "Use this time to further get Barney in trouble. Rain should do the rest back at camp."

Ashton nodded, "Got it."

"_I wasn't happy that I didn't get to compete, but luckily Jeff gave me the option to pick a team, and if I was right, I go with them on reward. I just picked Team A on pure whim, and hey, they won! How cool is that? Besides, if I'm here, Dexter could use the extra help in convincing these three to vote Barney off." - Ashton_

All five players took showers, and all of them but Ashton and Dexter took the massage offer. Luigi, Tails, and Bomberman felt in pure heaven.

"_The massage was like beyond anything I've ever had before in my life! Even though my strength revolves around my smarts, even my muscles need a buffing up every now and then." - Tails_

Bomberman was the first to get back from his massage, sitting next to Dexter and Ashton in the dining room, both of them eating a nicely cooked steak.

"Enjoy yourself, bro?" smiled Ashton.

Bomberman nodded joyfully, "Yes I did! Easily the greatest thing I've ever had before in the game and maybe in life."

"_Bomberman was the first one out, and I figured now would be the time to strike. Now I can't go too hard on him, otherwise I'll make myself a target, and I already know I'm on thin ice, but nothing I'm not used to." - Dexter_

After eating for a little bit, Dexter spoke up, "I don't know what the next move is, but I think it's to go after Barney next?"

Ashton shrugged, "I heard from Vixey that you, dude, were the next to go."

"Really..? Interesting news. Something you wanna say, Bomberman?" wondered Dexter, gaining a smirk.

Bomberman blinked, before shrugging, "Okay, I'll be upfront. I was one of the few who wanted to vote you out. Niko was the other, but who can blame us? Vixey and Luigi were the ones who were worried about you having the idol."

Dexter nodded, scratching his chin.

"_My name is floating everywhere, and that worries me. Damage control is one option I have, but no matter what, I cannot give up, and give into them. That's not the option I'm going for. What I can do though..." - Dexter_

"So you're willing to let Barney and Rain slip by?" asked Dexter, "Let them get into the finals? After all, things can change once Ashton and I leave if that's your gameplan."

Bomberman nodded, looking away, "You have a point. But still, they aren't threats, you two are."

Ashton shrugged, "Just saying, bro."

"_I'm caught in the middle right now. Part of me wants to take out Dexter, but another part of me wants to keep him around, and take Barney out. Course, wouldn't be in this situation if Luigi and Vixey kept their mouths shut." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 29

Rain and Barney were laying down in the shelter. Rain had just finished telling Barney about the plan he came up with.

Barney smirked, "I gotta hand it to you Rain, you always have the right plan."

Rain nodded, "Just do. Not. Blow. it. I put my butt on the line for you, and if you mess this up, we're both going home."

"_I just gave Barney a huge amount of information. I told him about Dexter's idol, I told him about the whole plan. If he messes this up... it's the end." - Rain_

"Don't worry Rain! I've got it!" soothed Barney, "I'm just thrilled we're gonna get back into this game! Anything else?"

"Dexter told me that if he does this, we get to have our choice of elimination," explained Rain, "But we got to focus on a threat, not an annoyance. I suggest Tails or Niko."

Barney nodded.

"_You see? I told you that I'd find a way out of this mess. Legendary is the only way I can describe this awesome event. Barney Stinson never gives up, Barney Stinson never says never." - Barney_

"I know I don't have to tell you so," sighed Rain, "Don't win immunity today. Let someone else have it. Otherwise... well... I don't know, really."

Barney nodded in confirmation, drinking from his water canteen.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Niko, returning from Exile Island, and Dexter, Tails, Bomberman, Ashton, and Luigi, returning from their reward."

The aforementioned survivors joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Dexter."

Dexter did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be using a grappling hook to retrieve 3 bags of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags, complete the puzzle. First 4 to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will navigate a ball through a rotating labyrinth maze. First one to finish that, wins immunity, and guaranteed a 1 in 8 shot at being the Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to throw their grappling hooks forward, starting to reel in their bags of puzzle pieces. Rain purposely failed this challenge in order to not win. Dexter and Niko were in the lead, reeling in bag after bag.

Ashton, Barney, and Luigi were in the middle of everything, while Rain, Tails, and Bomberman struggled. Bomberman cursed himself, having lost this same kind of challenge in Redemption Island, and it ended up in his elimination.

Niko and Dexter got all three bags, and started on their puzzles. Vixey was doing quite well, and was slowly getting close to finishing her grappling hook section.

It wasn't long until Dexter and then Niko finished their puzzles, and only needed two more to finish. Vixey got the last bag, and started working on her puzzle. Meanwhile, Ashton started to slow down, and it was neck and neck between Luigi and Barney for the fourth slot.

After Vixey finished, Rain gave Barney a glare that told him 'do not finish this challenge'. Barney nodded after a few seconds, and soon...

…

…

…

…

"And Luigi finished! Niko, Dexter, Vixey, and Luigi moving on to the final round!"

Ashton, Tails, Bomberman, Barney, and Rain all took a seat by Jeff as the last four got ready for the labyrinth maze.

"For the final round you will navigate a ball through a rotating labyrinth maze. First one to finish, wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four of them started on the table maze. Starting out with a good lead were Niko and Vixey. Luigi was getting lost left and right.

Dexter started out strong, but then slowed down, not wanting to make out to be a huge physical threat. He watched, grinning as he saw Niko and Vixey do their best at the maze.

Niko saw the end in sights, as did Vixey. Vixey took a slow approach, while Niko took a faster approach. Both had advantages and disadvantages... and in the end...

…

…

…

…

"Boom!" hooted Niko.

"NIKO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Niko.

"Another victory for you, Niko Bellic. You, my friend, are becoming a force to be reckoned with. You are safe tonight at the vote. But for the other eight, one of you will be sent home tonight, and join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 30

Walking off into the forest real quick once the tribe returned from the challenge, Dexter and Barney spoke quietly.

"I don't have much time," whispered Dexter, sneaking his idol into Barney's waiting hands, "Use this tonight, I promise you that you will get votes."

Barney nodded, smirking, "Gotcha buddy. I promise you, I owe you one."

"Appreicate that." nodded Dexter.

"_This morning, I'm getting rid of both idols. One is going to Barney, and being used tonight. The other is going to Ashton to hold onto. By getting rid of both idols, I hope to remove most of the target off my back. I'm sure it'll still be there, but it won't be as big." - Dexter_

After handing Barney the idol, he snuck away with Ashton in another part of the forest, giving him his second idol.

"Barney has the other idol," explained Dexter, "Vote for him tonight. Rain suggested that the right way to do deception is to disguise our votes. I fully agree with that."

Ashton nodded, pocketing the idol, "Thanks bro, and that's a great idea. Stay cool and collected, and we're gold."

"_I'm glad Dexter gave me the idol, although now I feel a little nervous holding one. But luckily, I hope the target doesn't slip onto my back since Dexter might be trying to get rid of it himself." - Ashton_

After that was handled, both men walked over to Luigi, Tails, and Vixey, and asked them what the plan was.

"Whose name are we writing down tonight?" asked Dexter.

"I think Barney has to go," replied Vixey, "I mean, it's the right thing to do. I know Rain might be stronger, but I feel like Rain isn't going to be a threat. Barney could, socially."

Tails nodded, "I'm with Vixey on this. I haven't lost sight of the main plan, guys. Salani all the way, right?"

"_Right now, myself, Luigi, and Vixey are trying to make it look like true-five Salani, but truthfully speaking, Ashton and Dexter are going once the last two Manono leave; being Rain and Barney. Originally Dexter was going to be targeted, but after thinking it through... voting Barney out next is smarter. They've really made their cases on why he needs to go." - Tails_

"I'm cool with that guys," smiled Ashton, bro-fisting Luigi and Tails, "Barney leaves tonight, and we'll go for Rain afterwards. Well... I'm gonna go fish now, someone's gonna have a last meal tonight."

They chuckled at him, watching him and Dexter leave for the boat. Luigi turned to the two, "Is it the right move, though? I mean.. Barney isn't a threat."

Vixey nodded, "Trust me, Luigi... we need them to feel totally comfortable before we blindside them. Wouldn't that be the smart thing to do, Tails?"

Tails nodded, "She's right. Though I guess tonight would be the night to do it... but I'm a little weary of doing it tonight. We'll wait one tribal before we do it."

Both Luigi and Vixey nodded.

"_I really do not trust Dexter anymore, and I feel like he needs to go tonight, but I feel like I have no support for it. I just hope Vixey and Tails are right about this decision, because if it blows up in our face, we're done for." - Luigi_

Right before tribal council, Bomberman and Niko had a small conversation about the vote, as did Barney and Rain. Eventually, things were decided, and the vote was planned.

"_I've got the idol, and right now I don't know what we're doing. It's between Bomberman and Tails for me. Bomberman because he betrayed me and ruined my original Moses Strategy, and Tails because he's the brains of the operation." - Barney_

"_I feel like it stupid to vote Barney out tonight. He ain't a threat like Dexter is. But Tails and Vixey think it right thing to do. Bomberman also seem convinced about the vote. I just..." (shrugs) "If we fail, I will take authority. I will rule this game with iron fist if I have to." - Niko_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

Jared wore a red jacket with khakis.

"And Samara, voted out at the last tribal council."

Samara wore a black jumpsuit, and her red head band was replaced with a gold one.

"It's Day 30, we'll have our third jury member tonight, and I'm sure the game is changing by the minute. Tails, what have the last three days brought to the table?" asked Jeff.

"There's been a lot to think about Jeff. Everyone is fighting to stay alive in this game. I feel strangely comfortable for the first time in the game, and I sound arrogant by saying that, but I feel right about it." replied Tails.

"Bomberman, you've gotten votes ever since the merge. Do you understand why?" asked Jeff.

Bomberman nodded.

"Oh yeah. I betrayed the Manono tribe, after being previously aligned with them, but I had to do what I needed to do to stay alive in this game. If I get votes again, well so be it, but it won't change me as a person." replied Bomberman.

"Niko, once again you have immunity around your neck. Worried at all that once you lose it you'll become a threat?" asked Jeff.

Niko nodded.

"Of course. I was big threat in my last two seasons, and still am. Nothing will change that." replied Niko.

"Ashton, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm sticking to the plan tonight. We know what needs to be done, and well... that's pretty much it. Nothing much to say about it." replied Ashton.

"Luigi, nervous at all about the vote?" asked Jeff.

Luigi closed his eyes for a minute, before opening them, and speaking.

"Not tonight, but I am nervous about the future." replied Luigi.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Dexter, you're up."

– – –

Barney's Vote: Tonight, you're going home. I think the reason should be obvious itself. (?)

Dexter's Vote: I do not regret the decision I made. Please make the right vote. (Barney)

Niko's Vote: I... I don't know why I'm making this vote. It pointless. Should be Dexter. Ah well. (Barney)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything. That was until Barney stood up, smirking at everyone. Everyone, including Dexter and Ashton were upset, shocked, or pissed. Samara and Jared smiled at him.

"Found this lucky baby in the forest while you folks were on reward," smirked Barney, "Save me Probst!"

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Barney, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Barney. Doesn't count. (Barney smirked. Dexter gave him a small wink when no one was looking.)

…

Barney. Doesn't count.

Barney. Doesn't count.

Barney. Doesn't count. (Niko clenched his teeth.)

Barney. Doesn't count.

Barney. Doesn't count.

Barney. Doesn't count. So far, no votes for anybody. (Bomberman was really scared.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tails. One vote Tails. One vote left. If it isn't for Tails, we have a tie. (Tails threw his head in his palms, sighing. "It's me, anyway...")

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the third member of our jury, Tails. Tonight, only two will do you in. You need to hand me your torch.

Tails hugged Luigi, Bomberman, and Vixey goodbye before giving his torch up, "Good luck guys. You got me good."

"Tails, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Tails waved goodbye before leaving.

"A big blindside for you all tonight. Clearly Tails did not see it coming. The idol is back in the game, and rehidden at camp. Do your best to find it if you can. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Tails' Final Words**

"I was shocked that Barney found the hidden immunity idol. I... I just can't wrap my head around it. I mean... did Jared really have it? Did Dexter have it but passed it on to Barney? I'm just in an overall state of shock right now. I just hope Luigi and Vixey do well. Good luck!"

VOTE

Barney – Luigi, Bomberman, Ashton, Niko, Dexter, Tails, and Vixey (Not counted)

Tails – Rain and Barney

Episode 11 will be a double boot! Two players going home! Also there is a poll! Vote now! Who are your favorites in Prison Island based on first impressions?

The first returning player in Survivor Prison Island is _**MIDNA**_! She will the first returning player on the Zeusch tribe.

The second returning player will be revealed at the end of the next episode. Will it be NO-FACE? Or SUB-ZERO?

Also, Survivor Prison Island cast list is up! Go check it out in my stories! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 The Blundering Idiot

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Barney in trouble, Luigi and Tails tried to ease his concerns, and told him he was safe, while Dexter was not. But Barney had plans to reveal everything to him. But on the flip side, Rain was planning with Dexter and Ashton to recruit Barney, and save him at the next tribal council._

_Both Ashton and Dexter attempted to swing players against Barney; Ashton with Vixey, and Dexter with Niko. Ashton learned valuable information from Vixey, learning that Dexter was deeply in trouble, but he was able to swing her against Barney._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Dexter, Tails, Luigi, and Bomberman won a great spa reward. Joining them would be Ashton, who selected them to win the challenge. Niko meanwhile was sent to Exile Island, learning valuable information from Kratos to help make a decision later on._

_During the reward, Ashton and Dexter spoke with Bomberman, making him a little nervous about what his allies have been doing outside the group, in particular Luigi and Vixey._

_Back at the Awesome camp, Rain placed his plan into fruition, telling Barney everything he needed to know, and not to blow it._

_At the immunity challenge, Niko finished first, and was able to win immunity for the second time._

_Before tribal council, the plan was to send Barney home, and Dexter made a few moves prior to leaving. He gave both of his idols to Barney and Ashton respectively. He also gave the decision on who to boot to Rain and Barney._

_At tribal council, as planned, Barney played the hidden immunity idol, negating seven votes, and sending Tails, who they believed to be the brains, home. Tonight, two players will be leaving the game! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Ashton, Barney, Bomberman, Dexter, Luigi, Niko, Rain, and Vixey**

**Jury: Jared, Samara, and Tails**

– – – – –

Awesome Day 31

With Tails out of the game, Niko was not pleased to see him leave. He placed his torch down, and went over to Luigi, Vixey, and Bomberman.

"So what the hell happened?" asked Niko.

Bomberman shrugged, "I think I know well. Dexter planned this whole thing."

"_During the reward a few days ago, Dexter tried desperately to get us against Barney, and give us good reasons to send him home. Out of nowhere, Barney had the idol. Somehow, I feel tricked." - Bomberman_

Vixey shook her head, "I apologize... I guess I let Ashton on a little too much... but I couldn't help it. I like the guy.."

"Listen. I need to take control now," stated Niko, "I will not fall down, and I won't any of you fall down. Follow my lead. No one talk to anyone about game. If they come to you, feed 'em bull$#%#."

"_We lost Tails, and that to me is a huge lost. He had best ideas, and now without Tails, we lost some of our brains. But I won't let that stop me. I need to take full control of alliance now." - Niko_

"I like that idea Niko," replied Luigi, "But... I find it a little rude, honestly. We like some of those guys, especially Rain and Ashton for instance."

"I don't care. You and Vixey keep running your mouths!" snapped Niko.

Vixey looked away a little, as did Luigi. Bomberman spoke up, "Now, now... we can't let this stop us. We can't let the loss of Tails break us apart. Just focus on staying alive."

"_I like the alliance we have going right now, but... I just can't stand Niko. He's a little pompous, and he's a big physical threat. I think the immunity wins have gone to his head, and he thinks he can run through the rest of the challenges easily." - Luigi_

Meanwhile, Rain, Ashton, and Dexter were having a chat.

"That was a successful vote," nodded Dexter, crossing his arms, "Right now... we have three options."

"I don't want the tie, dude," noted Ashton, "We force the tie, and have it come down to fire making... one of us might go home."

"_We're four against four right now, but I don't know if the other four know that. After last night, I think anything's possible. It's in our interest to try and flip some of them against eachother. I'm not prepared for a tiebreaker, not this late in the game." - Ashton_

"My target would be Niko," explained Dexter, "He's the biggest threat, and the only way we're going to get further is if we eliminate him. Bomberman won't turn on him, I think... so Luigi or Vixey, or even both of them."

Rain nodded, "That would be for the best. Aren't you close with Vixey, Ashton?"

Ashton nodded, "I am. I'll have a talk with her, and see where her head is at, alright?"

"_So far, I feel like I made the right decision to go with Ashton and Dexter. We are close to having the numbers to do anything we want. But Barney... he's a guy I do not trust. He just can't keep his mouth shut sometimes, and I feel like he'll screw us." - Rain_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 31

A little while later into the day, Ashton was out in the ocean with the boat. With him were Luigi and Vixey.

Luigi cleaned one of the fish Ashton caught, while talking, "I don't know... Tails was a good guy. But honestly... I wish he were still in and not Niko."

Ashton nodded, "I agree bro. He's gonna be difficult to beat in challenges. I honestly say we send him out the door next."

"I wouldn't mind doing that," replied Luigi, "He's going to get dangerous down the line."

"_So I'm out with Vixey and Luigi, going out for the evening fishing session... and Luigi's ready to send Niko home. So I'm like... well you got the votes!" - Ashton_

"Well, I wouldn't mind sending him home," shrugged Ashton, "I'm ready to send another physical threat out the door, even if it means putting my foot next in line to get shot."

Vixey giggled for a moment, before looking to Luigi, "Is it right? I mean, we already did this with Urcle and Tails. Tails was able to still trust us... but will Bomberman?"

"He has no choice," replied Luigi, "If he lets himself get frustrated at us this late in the game, it's his own fault."

"_I don't mind sending Niko home next. After all, one less physical threat for us to deal with. But if we do this, Ashton has to do something for us." - Luigi_

Luigi looked up at Ashton, "But... you must do us a favor in return."

"What might that be?" wondered Ashton, curious.

"We will vote off Niko, if you vote Dexter off after him. We will send home two big threats out the door, and allow us to move forward." explained Luigi.

Ashton grew a little worried, but nodded.

"_I like Dexter, but of course this is a game for one million dollars. I want to take the time to make the biggest move in the game. Dexter gave me the idol, so I will lose nothing by sending him home. But I gotta think... is it time?" - Ashton_

Meanwhile, Niko walked into the forest, hands in his pocket, carrying a machete with him, appearing to go out for wood, but secretly he had other motives.

"_Last night, Jeff said the idol was re-hidden at camp. Now would be the chance to swipe it into my possession. I have two clues, so I will go out, and find hidden immunity idol." - Niko_

So Niko started to search around the forest, making sure he wasn't followed. Whether or not he found the idol will be known soon.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Niko."

Niko did so.

"Before we get to the immunity challenge, let's bring in the coaches. Today is the coach challenge."

Right behind Jeff came in Shohn, Yuri, Raine, Sweet Tooth, AVGN, Kratos, Jade, and Midna.

"Just like the last one, the coaches will be helping you compete in this challenge. For today's challenge, you will be covering yourself, from head to toe, in mud. You will attempt to collect as much mud as possible. The four coaches with the heaviest buckets of mud will advance their Survivors onto their challenge. Let's get started."

All eight coaches got ready.

"Coaches ready? GO!"

All eight coaches dove into the mud, and started to cover themselves, and various parts of their body in mud. Raine and Midna found this entire challenge disgusting, but Jade, the only other woman, was used to dirty fighting, and she was carrying mud in her top, and in her hair.

Sweet Tooth, Kratos, and Shohn used their big forms to haul a bunch of mud to their buckets, while Yuri used his really long hair to his advantage over the other men. AVGN didn't seem like he was even trying to win.

When all the coaches were done, Jeff weighed in all the buckets.

AVGN: 34lbs

Jade: 96lbs

Kratos: 76lbs

Midna: 67lbs

Raine: 64lbs

Shohn: 76lbs

Sweet Tooth: 87lbs

Yuri: 69lbs

"The players moving on are Rain, Dexter, Niko, and Ashton! Great effort by the coaches!"

Ashton, Dexter, Niko, and Rain all got ready for the immunity challenge, while Luigi, Vixey, and Bomberman sat to watch. Barney was thrilled, because he didn't have to get dirty. After the coaches left the area, Jeff got ready.

"Now you four will begin this challenge. Only one will win immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players got into the mud, and started to cover themselves. Only Ashton had the hair to carry huge amounts of mud, but Niko and Dexter were once again the players to beat in this challenge. Both of them carried huge amounts of mud back and forth to their buckets. Rain was doing mid-par in this challenge.

Once Jeff called the time, he weighed in each player.

…

…

…

…

…

Ashton had 47lbs, Dexter had 79lbs, Niko had 98lbs, and Rain had 64lbs.

"With 98 pounds, NIKO WINS HIS SECOND STRAIGHT IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Niko.

"Once again Niko, you are the winner of another immunity challenge. You are moving onto the Final 7. As for the rest of you, another player will be leaving the game. You have tonight to figure it out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 31

Niko walked over to Luigi, Vixey, and Bomberman, hands on his hips.

"Tonight, no messing around, yes? Dexter is the vote. Is there a way we can flip votes?" asked Niko.

Vixey spoke up, "We could potentially flip Ashton over? He seemed willing to vote Dexter off while Luigi and I spoke with him during fishing."

"_Tonight, since Niko won immunity, our only option is to send Dexter home tonight. Hopefully Ashton is willing to do it, because Luigi made a deal that if we agreed to send Niko home, he would send Dexter home afterwards." - Vixey_

Bomberman blinked, "Well... I'll be very shocked if that plan worked, you two. He's been tight with Dexter since the beginning, and seemed to be his right hand man."

Niko shrugged, "It one vote, and one vote is all we need."

"_Right now, I feel safe. Either way... I feel comfortable because..." (pulls out hidden immunity idol) "...I found this right before we left for immunity challenge. I have immunity, so it won't come into play right away." - Niko_

Meanwhile, on the flip side, Rain, Barney, Ashton, and Dexter were talking about the vote.

"Well, the plan was to send Niko home, right?" asked Barney, "Well let's just send Bomberman home then? It's between him or Luigi anyway."

Dexter shook his head, "I think Vixey should go honestly. She's won immunity before anyway. Luigi and Bomberman haven't come close yet."

"_Since Niko won the immunity challenge, we need to change the course of action. Bomberman, Vixey, or Luigi will be the target tonight, and we will probably go into a fire making challenge. I feel comfortable entering the challenge against Vixey over the other two." - Dexter_

Rain nodded, "I don't think we can flip votes over, though. So I think we're going into this prepared. Dexter, prepared for fire?"

"I know that I'm their target," nodded Dexter, "So I'll be working on the fire before we leave, just to be ready."

Barney was a little annoyed about the vote, turning his head and whistling, while Ashton thought hard in his head.

"_Niko's safe, and Dexter probably isn't. I don't know what Luigi and Vixey are doing tonight. Probably Dexter more then likely. It's a tough vote tonight, man, and I don't know if it's time to send Dexter home." - Ashton_

"Are we all good?" asked Rain. Everyone nodded, while Barney nodded a little uncaringly.

They all shook hands, and then gathered with the rest of the tribe to go to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

Jared wore a yellow jacket with black jeans.

"Samara,"

Samara wore her cleaner red jumpsuit.

"And Tails, voted out at the last tribal council."

Tails looked a lot cleaner, and wore a black t shirt.

"Last night was a hectic night, with a hidden immunity idol being played, and sent Tails home. Rain, were you surprised that Barney played the idol?" asked Jeff.

Rain shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I won't lie, I was one of the two who voted Tails off. He was a smart fox, and that went into the factor of sending him home." replied Rain.

"Dexter, with no immunity around your neck, are you nervous about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Always nervous at tribal council. As I'm sure you know, I trust no one in this game. Tonight is no exception. If I stay, I stay. If I go, I go. I will then study the further tribal councils as a jury member to figure out what happened." replied Dexter.

Ashton nodded.

"Vixey, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a threat tonight. I think that speaks for itself. As the game wires down to the end, if we keep the threats in the game, they'll dominate further." replied Vixey.

"Barney, how about you? Last night would've been your last night! How do you vote to prevent a future blindside?" asked Jeff.

Barney chuckled.

"Well Jeff, I'm sure you know I've been fighting for my life ever since Jared left. Tonight is no exception. Like Vix said, threats have to go. So shall it be." replied Barney.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bomberman, you're up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: Sorry. You were a friend to me, and I hate to be doing this. Best of luck. (?)

Dexter's Vote: Good luck in the fire making. You will need it. (Vixey)

Luigi's Vote: Fingers crossed Ashton betrays you, because I feel like I'm the one going if not. (Dexter)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dexter. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Dexter. Two votes Dexter.

…

Vixey. One vote Vixey, two votes Dexter. (She closed her eyes, a little saddened.)

…

Vixey. Tied two votes Vixey, two votes Dexter.

…

…

Dexter. Three votes Dexter, two votes Vixey.

…

Dexter. Four votes Dexter, two votes Vixey. (Barney smirked, while Ashton looked away.)

…

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the fourth member of the jury, Dexter. That's five, and that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Dexter was surprised at the vote, as was Rain. He didn't say goodbye to anyone as he gave his torch up.

"Dexter, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dexter turned around, "Good move guys, even if some did betray me." And he soon left.

"And just like that, a big player leaves the game. He was going to be good in Aquatic Ruin, but he got bested by Sweet Tooth. Now, he made it this far, and you deemed him too big a threat. We'll see how this effects the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dexter's Final Words**

"31 days I lasted out here, and I have to say, I have my fair share of fun. I know that I might've been stabbed in the back, but who cares. They were very smart to eliminate me. Because I had a path in motion to win this game, and they eliminated a dangerous player."

VOTE

Dexter – Luigi, Bomberman, Ashton, Niko, Barney, and Vixey

Vixey – Rain and Dexter

– – – – –

Awesome Day 32

After Dexter was blindsided, Rain was just in a state of shock.

"_I couldn't believe it. First, Dexter saves Barney with the goodness of his heart. Then out of nowhere, Barney goes ahead and stabs him in the back. Why? Because... I guess Barney likes Vixey a lot." - Rain_

Ashton whistled around camp, knowing in his head he was feeling like a jackass.

"_Last night, I voted Dexter out, and you know... it feels rough, you know? I took out a good buddy, but uh... hey I'm here to win, and take the million dollars. I came here to win, and win I will." - Ashton_

He soon approached Luigi and Vixey inside the shelter.

"It was a rough vote," explained Ashton, "But I'm ready to move on. I trust you guys as long as you trust me."

Luigi nodded, "I trust you, Ashton. Don't worry. I'm just worried that Niko and Bomberman won't want to keep you around, man."

"_Ever since Tails left, we really now can't go toe to toe with Bomberman and Niko in the Final 4. We do need a third man in our Final 3 alliance, and... Ashton has proven we can trust him." - Luigi_

"We really need to beat Niko in the immunity challenge," noted Vixey, "He's becoming more and more dangerous as he wins challenges. I wanna stay loyal to him, but still... yeah."

Ashton nodded, "I agree, babe. Are we good to go?"

Both of them nodded, before shaking everyone's hands.

Meanwhile, Rain and Bomberman were talking, eating rice.

"Do you think Barney is a suicide player?" asked Rain, looking over at Bomberman.

Bomberman shrugged, "I've dealt with suicide bombers before where I come from, but... euh... what do you mean by suicide player?"

Rain shrugged, "Well.. I'm sure you know what I mean. He will mess up your own game for the sake of his own."

"I guess so." replied Bomberman, not really in the mood to talk, as he was eating.

"_There's a reason why I dropped Barney's alliance. Guy's very selfish. He really only cared about Samara and Jared out of anybody in our group, and now that they're gone, he's really just become a loner. Some sort of a sore loser." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 32

Rain and Luigi were out collecting seashells by the beach. Rain was creating a necklace to bring home.

Luigi smiled at him, "You got a special someone, Rain? Someone you wanna give that necklace to?"

Rain shook his head, "No. I'm merely making a souvenir to bring home to Edenia. I have no special someone. How about yourself?"

Luigi laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head, "Well... I got a princess as my girlfriend."

"Oh really now?" smirked Rain, "You are quite the lucky man, Luigi."

"_It has been a rough 32 days playing Survivor, and quite honestly, I feel a little bored of it. After all, everything I've been in has failed, thanks to the blundering idiot Barney, and... well... I'm a free agent now." - Rain_

"I do want to let you know, Luigi, that I am open to anything you have to offer. After failed alliances, I just want to do whatever it takes to go to the end." explained Rain.

Luigi shrugged, "Well... who would you vote off right now?"

"Ashton, Barney, or Niko. I do not trust Barney or Ashton, and Niko is a strong physical threat," noted Rain, "He's won three immunities thus far."

"_I agree with Rain fully heartedly, but the fact is... can we even get the chance to remove Niko from this game? He's going to be tough to beat." - Luigi_

"Well... at this point, our hope is that Kratos doesn't win the coach challenge," shrugged Luigi, "If Niko doesn't compete, it'll be easier to win something."

"Jade's done very well.." noted Rain, "That could be the best thing we can hope for.. but the coaches are playing their own game. After all, your coach didn't even seem to try at the last challenge."

Luigi nodded, still a bit annoyed at AVGN.

"_Niko's a tough competitor. He did not win all of those duels on Redemption Island without being a physical threat. He needs to go, and hopefully Bomberman doesn't waver afterwards. It'd be suicide for him this late in the game." - Luigi_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Niko and Bomberman were having a chat.

"Well, Dexter gone now," sighed Niko, "One down, three to go. Who next on chopping block, do you think?"

"Well... I say Ashton goes next, followed by Rain and then Barney. But part of me wants to eliminate Barney now, actually." explained Bomberman.

"_With Dexter voted off, myself, Luigi, Niko, and Vixey are set in stone for the Final 4. Question is how do we plan on getting there, and avoid potential idols being played?" - Bomberman_

Niko shrugged, reaching into his coat pocket, "It don't matter what happens now. Even if one of them plays hidden immunity idol, I got one myself." He pulled out the hidden immunity idol he found yesterday. This shocked Bomberman.

"Well then... I'm glad you got it before anyone else did Niko." smiled Bomberman.

"_Niko does have the hidden immunity idol, but that alone does have me worried. Not only is he a strong player, but he's a strong player with an idol. I trust the guy, but if it comes down to it, he will need to be blindsided if that's what we decide to do. Especially if he becomes too big of a threat." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Niko."

Niko did so.

"For today's challenge, I will put up a puzzle board for you to copy off of. I will give you ten seconds to study the puzzle, before I pull it away, and allow you to do it on your own. The first person to finish the puzzle and get it right wins the round, and earns the right to eliminate one other player. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated behind a puzzle station.

Jeff revealed the first puzzle, and let the others study.

"Alright. Time to make it."

It was an easy puzzle, so everyone didn't take long to do. Barney, Luigi, Niko, and Vixey were as of now, the ones closest to finishing. Soon...

…

…

…

"Niko got it right! Eliminate someone."

Niko pointed at Barney, "Stinson, you're done."

Barney shrugged, sitting down with Jeff. Jeff revealed the second puzzle, and let the others study.

"Alright. Time to make it."

This one was a little more difficult then the last one, with Bomberman and Luigi getting a little frustrated as they forgot what the puzzle looked like.

The closest ones to finishing were Niko and Vixey.

…

…

…

"Once again, Niko gets it right! Who's out this round?"

"Gotta say... Ashton!" declared Niko.

Ashton shook his head in frustration, sitting down with Barney and Jeff. Jeff revealed the third puzzle, and let the others study.

"Alright. Time to make it."

This time, not only did Bomberman forget the puzzle again, but so did Rain and Vixey. Niko was once again doing well, but Luigi was close behind him...

…

…

…

"Luigi gets it! Eliminate someone."

"Sorry Niko... you're doing well, and it's time for someone else to have it." sighed Luigi.

Niko nodded, feeling like he needed a break from immunity, and walked over to Jeff, Barney, and Ashton. Jeff revealed the fourth puzzle, and let the others study.

"Alright. Time to make it."

Bomberman once again shook his head in frustration, as he was not paying enough attention to detail. Neither was Rain. Without Niko in the challenge, Luigi and Vixey were ready to dominate.

…

…

…

"Luigi gets it right again! Who's eliminated?"

"Umm..." wondered Luigi, "I guess... Bomberman? Sorry buddy.."

Bomberman sighed, returning to the others. Jeff revealed the fifth puzzle, and let the others study.

"Alright. Time to make it."

This puzzle was the hardest yet, and all three competitors had a hard time with this puzzle. Luigi was puzzled, Vixey was confused, and Rain was aimlessly placing in pieces. However...

…

…

…

…

"...Rain's right! Who's gone?"

"Luigi, I'm sorry." shrugged Rain.

Luigi nodded, smiling at him and the rest as he joined the loser bench. Jeff revealed the final puzzle, and let the last two study.

"Alright. Time to make it. This is for immunity. A spot in the Final 6."

Rain and Vixey were ready to win, and they were doing their damnedest to make sure they came out on top. Vixey would love another victory, while Rain wanted to feel safe and protected.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"Vixey's right! VIXEY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Vixey.

"Great job, Vixey! You have won immunity again, and you are going to the Final 6. I'm sure you're just as excited as you can be right now. As for the rest of you, one more player is leaving the game, and we will learn who it is tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 33

With Niko no longer safe, Luigi, Vixey, and Ashton knew what needed to be done.

"Tonight, we're taking out Niko," planned Luigi, "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. If we don't do it now, we will fail."

Ashton nodded, clapping his hands, "That's fine with me. Hopefully Rain and Barney don't have problems with that."

"_Finally! For once in this game, Niko doesn't have immunity, and he's going home tonight! I'm just glad Luigi and Vixey are on board, because I fulfilled my end of the bargain by voting Dexter out, and thus they need to do it as well." - Ashton_

"Rain seemed willing to do it, so we're good." nodded Luigi.

Vixey smiled, "Should we speak with Bomberman? Or..."

"After the vote," agreed Luigi, "I don't really feel like telling him now, and tipping Niko off accidentally."

"_If Niko finds out about this plan, it could very well backfire, because they could easily swing Rain and Barney against one of us, probably me. Rain has said he's a free agent, which confirms that I can't trust him fully." - Luigi_

Meanwhile, Niko and Bomberman were talking. Niko was pacing by the beach.

"I don't know," sighed Niko, "But I didn't mind getting eliminated from challenge. But once he got you out, I got nervous."

"_At the challenge, I lost, but after I saw Luigi eliminate Bomberman? Yeah, I figure something was up. Could've taken Rain out, but took Bomberman out for $#%# reason." - Niko_

"Maybe I should play hidden idol, you know? Catch the surprise?" wondered Niko.

Bomberman shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. That would be a dumb mistake. I really doubt we're getting a blindside, Niko."

"_Niko's getting a little nervous that he's gonna be voted out tonight since he doesn't have the immunity necklace on. I just think he's getting paranoid, honestly. He has nothing to worry about." - Bomberman_

"So... who are we voting out tonight?" asked Bomberman.

Niko shrugged, "I would say Ashton, but Barney is getting just a little bit annoying for me. Rain's been bitching most of the day how no one should trust the guy. That was his ally, you know?"

Bomberman nodded, "That's what Rain told me... alright. Barney it is then."

Meanwhile, Barney was taking a stroll through the forest, whistling softly.

"_Another busy night for me, and really I haven't been approached yet. It's like no one trusts me enough to do anything. You guys gotta understand, I'm Barney Stinson, I've been screwed over in this game multiple times, and really, I have a vote too. Just don't ignore me because I'm awesome." - Barney_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

Jared wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Samara,"

Samara wore her cleaner red jumpsuit again.

"Tails"

Tails wore a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"And Dexter, voted out at the last tribal council."

Dexter wore a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Last night was a big vote, and a strong player was eliminated. Luigi, with Dexter out of the game, how does the game change?" asked Jeff.

"It changes a lot. Dexter was a tough competitor, and now it seems like without him around, we could win some more challenges now, and Niko here doesn't have immunity, so..." replied Luigi.

Both Bomberman and Niko shot him a weird look.

"Ashton, that seemed like a big statement from Luigi. Niko is indeed not safe tonight, is there a chance he could be eliminated tonight?" asked Jeff.

Ashton shrugged.

"Honestly, there is a chance, but I don't know if it's the right choice to make yet or not. I'm just wondering what the right move for me tonight is." replied Ashton.

"Niko, I gotta ask, how do you feel tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not so well tonight Jeff. I mean me being a big physical threat might very well be what gets me out of this game. But..." replied Niko.

Niko reached into his pocket, and pulled out his hidden immunity idol, hanging it around his neck. Bomberman rolled his eyes.

"...So I'm using this tonight to make sure I stay." smirked Niko.

Luigi whispered to Vixey, who whispered to Ashton, clearly changing the plan.

"Barney, that was a big move from Niko. What happens now?" asked Jeff.

Barney shrugged, "Well... I don't know. Niko made a bold move with that idol, and uh, yeah... big move. But it might've been his biggest mistake. I wouldn't of shown it now."

Niko shrugged, yet Bomberman nodded.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ashton, you're up."

– – –

Luigi's Vote: I'm sorry, but this wasn't the plan, but I don't want to look stupid tonight, so... (?)

Niko's Vote: Not one person can trust you, so get out of here, and join your friends on the jury. (Barney)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything. Not even Niko stood up and played his idol. He considered it, but he chose not to. Bomberman rolled his eyes.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Barney. (He nodded.)

…

Barney. Two votes Barney.

…

…

Bomberman. One vote Bomberman, two votes Barney. (His eyes widened, while Niko cursed.)

…

…

…

Barney. Three votes Barney, one vote Bomberman. (He smirked softly, shaking his head.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the fifth member of the jury, Barney. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Barney laughed softly, grabbing his torch, and handing it to Jeff, "I am amazed right now. Oh well, wasn't my time to shine. Good luck!"

"Barney, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He gave them a friendly wave and wink to Vixey before leaving the area.

"With Barney out of the game, we're down to six players. With six days left to go, I hope you all fight hard to secure that spot in the Final 4 and then Final 3. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Barney's Final Words**

"Guess this whole Moses Strategy was for nothing huh? I had it all mapped out, and ready to go earn me one million dollars. Clearly people weren't on the same page as Barney Stinson, and that made me a threat. It was a good ride, and I really hope I get to do this again, and finally win my prize."

VOTE

Barney – Luigi, Bomberman, Rain, Ashton, Niko, and Vixey

Bomberman – Barney

There is a poll! Vote now! Who are your favorites in Prison Island based on first impressions?

The second returning player in Survivor Prison Island is _**NO-FACE**_! He will the first returning player on the Ontar tribe.

The third returning player will be revealed at the end of the next episode. Will it be KNUCKLES? Or SINDEL? This does mean, if you've been following me on DeviantART, that if Knuckles is in, Kasumi is in; if Sindel is in, Shohn is in.

Also, Survivor Prison Island cast list is up! Go check it out in my stories! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 May Not Be Smoochy Smoochy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Barney played the hidden immunity idol, the entire majority alliance tried to figure out who was responsible. Feeling like the entire alliance would fall apart, Niko pushed himself forward to control everyone, and make sure nobody flipped._

_While Ashton was talking with Luigi and Vixey to try and flip them against Niko, Luigi made a deal with Ashton. If he voted Niko off with Ashton, Ashton would have to vote off Dexter in return. Ashton was tempted, but didn't know for sure if he should._

_At the immunity challenge, Niko once again won the challenge with the help of his coach's, Kratos, help._

_With Niko absolutely safe, Luigi and Vixey hoped Ashton would keep his word, and vote Dexter off. Dexter, meanwhile, was oblivious of the potential blindside, and figured a fire making challenge would occur. They targeted Vixey, thinking the challenge would be easier against her._

_However, at tribal council, both Ashton and Barney chose not to go with Dexter's plan, and he found himself blindsided in a 6-2 vote. Despite being betrayed, Dexter took his elimination well._

_Rain was absolutely disgusted with Barney and Ashton, going as far as to call Barney a 'suicide player', as he just sunk both his own and Rain's chances of winning. Rain then called himself a free agent, willing to help anyone win the game._

_Luigi and Rain did, however, come up with a plan to potentially take Niko out of the game. All they prayed for was that Niko lost any upcoming immunity challenge, but the chances of that happening would be if Kratos lost a coach challenge, thus ruling Niko out._

_Surprisingly at the immunity challenge, Niko was eliminated from the challenge by Luigi, and Vixey ended up winning the immunity challenge._

_With Niko now on the chopping block, it was pretty obvious he was going home... that was until Niko and Bomberman got a little paranoid about Luigi, and his quick elimination of both of them one by one in the challenge._

_At tribal council, Niko pulled out his hidden immunity idol, and scared the others out of voting for him, afraid of what he and Bomberman would do. However, when the votes were read, Niko's idol was not played, and his scare tactic worked, sending Barney to the jury in a 6-1 vote. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 6: Ashton, Bomberman, Luigi, Niko, Rain, and Vixey**

**Jury: Jared, Samara, Tails, Dexter, and Barney**

– – – – –

Awesome Day 34

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Niko felt satisfied with his move.

"_It was the move I needed to make. If it makes me big target, then fine. Big target I am already. Doesn't matter. I have loyal allies in Bomberman, Luigi, and Vixey. We got this." - Niko_

Bomberman approached Luigi and Vixey after putting his torch away, "Did Niko get tipped off about something?"

Luigi shrugged, "Not that I know of... just a little upset he's still in the game."

Bomberman sighed, yawning softly.

"He's got to go, Bomberman... he's just gonna steam roll us in the immunity challenges," warned Luigi, "Rain and I have our hopes that the coach challenge will screw him over."

"_So today, I learned a few things from Luigi and Vixey. For starters, they really want to take Niko out, and go to the Final 3 together. However, I really need Niko to stay. I know I've shown annoyances with him... but he's practically my rock in the Final 3, because I doubt he'll get any votes." - Bomberman_

Vixey nodded, "I really want to stay loyal to our alliance, but even without Niko, both Rain and Ashton can go one by one."

"Well, we'll see how it goes, all right?" nodded Bomberman, smiling slightly, "I'm good with the plan. What is it is what it is."

Both Luigi and Vixey nodded, shaking Bomberman's hand, before he left.

"_We told Bomberman, and whether or not that was a mistake will be seen much later down the line. At this point, my true loyalties are to Vixey, and Vixey alone. We are juggling a potential Final 3 deal with both Ashton and Bomberman right now. That's risky at this stage." - Luigi_

After Bomberman left, he went down to the beach, seeing Niko return from fishing with Ashton. As Ashton left to go clean, Bomberman revealed everything to Niko.

Niko shook his head, a little upset, "So that's how they want to play? Well, they out of luck. The hidden immunity idol will keep me safe."

"Be warned, Niko," said Bomberman, sternly, "Kratos may be a strong competitor, but he could still lose. If he loses the coach challenge, you might need to save yourself."

"_So Bomberman tell me about Luigi and Vixey wanting to vote me out for being big threat. I knew it was coming, yes, but not by them. I thought we was gonna stay loyal to this." - Niko_

"Listen Bomberman, way I see it. Them two too tight, and they are power couple. May not be smoochy smoochy, but they dangerous. Split them up?"

Bomberman bit his lip, "I... rather vote Ashton off honestly. He's the biggest threat over Rain."

"_Niko, after hearing the news, does want to vote Luigi or Vixey off, and break that duo up. I'm not fond of the plan, since I do trust those two, but I do not want them voting Niko off. If it comes down to it, they might have to be voted off." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 34

Ashton and Rain were together cleaning fish. Luigi eventually joined up with them.

"How's the fish coming along?" asked Luigi, "I haven't eaten since yesterday night."

"Almost ready, bro. Just give us a few more minutes." smiled Ashton.

"_Ashton and Rain are on the outside of our alliance, but since Niko is becoming more and more of a threat, part of me needs them to be in on the plan. I guess you could call it a little bit of gaining their trust, especially Rain's." - Luigi_

Luigi sat down near Rain, and crossed his legs, "Since I'm here, I wanted to bring up something. Niko's got to go next."

Rain nodded at his words, while Ashton smirked, "Dude, with that idol now? No doubt in my mind he's my number one target."

"_Before I stabbed Dexter in the back, I was given his second immunity idol, and I do have some power in this game. No one really knows about it though, which might be good for me. As of right now, as long as Niko has the other idol, I'm in the clear." - Ashton_

"He should of played it last night. Since he didn't, the target is heavy on his back, and if he does not play it, if vulnerable, he will surely go home next." replied Rain.

Luigi nodded, "If he doesn't win immunity, he goes home. If he does... I really don't know."

"Bomberman, then?" wondered Ashton, "With only six remaining players, it's getting down to the wire."

"_At this point, I feel more comfortable taking Ashton to the Final 3 over Bomberman. Or maybe it doesn't matter. I just feel like the jury would respect Bomberman's game over Ashton's. I really don't know for certain. Vixey and I really haven't discussed it yet." - Luigi_

"That would be the right thing to do," nodded Rain, "Niko's closest ally is Bomberman after all."

"All I'm hoping for is one of the coaches to defeat Kratos at the coach challenge. As long as Niko can't compete, we have a chance to eliminate him." explained Luigi.

Rain nodded, "That's what I said, and yes, you're right."

"_Being in the game with no true loyalties is a hard job. At this point, I just need to stay positive, and not be a huge threat like Niko is right now. I don't feel like I'm in trouble, but who knows. After all, this is Survivor, and things will change." - Rain_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Awesome tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be in pairs of 3. You will have to compete in 3 legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next player. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untying 3 different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next player, and the both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You will be taken to a nice hotel. You will have a shower, a nice bed to sleep on, and plenty of food. Winning team also gets to send a player to Exile Island. Worth it?"

Everyone nodded as Jeff picked teams.

Team A: Luigi, Rain, and Vixey

Team B: Niko, Ashton, and Bomberman

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Luigi and Niko started to cross the circular platforms in the water. Luigi's nimbleness served him well here, and he dived into the water, and grabbed the flag. He passed it on to Rain.

Rain was great in the water, swimming underwater quickly to start untying. Niko's balance was hurting him greatly. But then he was thinking hard in his head, looking at how the teams were set up. He started to fail on purpose.

After Rain came back up with all the flags, he climbed into the boat with Vixey, and with Vixey bailing water, and Rain rowing the boat, Team A was super far ahead. Ashton and Bomberman could only watch as Team A moved to victory.

"Not even close! THE TEAM OF LUIGI, VIXEY, AND RAIN WINS REWARD!"

All of them hugged and cheered once Luigi swam back to shore.

"Team A just took complete control of the challenge. You three have a great night planned out for you. Before you leave... someone needs to go to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

All three of them discussed it...

"We will send... Bomberman." noted Rain.

Bomberman nodded, taking a nap from Jeff, and headed out for Exile Island.

"Bomberman will return for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Luigi, Vixey, and Rain, you have a great reward waiting for you. You can head out, and enjoy yourselves. Niko, Ashton, nothing for you, you're by yourselves at camp. See you all at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Bomberman arrived at Exile Island, where his coach, Raine Sage, was waiting for him, idol clue in hand.

"Nice to see you again, Bomberman," smiled Raine, "Here's your idol clue, not that it matters, does it?"

Bomberman shook his head, "Nope. Niko's got it. But... well... I don't know. I probably won't need another clue."

"_Niko really screwed around in the challenge today. However, after we lost, I noticed why he made us lost. It was only luck I was sent here to Exile Island. Hopefully Niko can convince Ashton to stick with us." - Bomberman_

"See, Luigi and Vixey want to go ahead, and vote him off, and continue on to the Final 3 together," explained Bomberman, "I think I need Niko sitting next to me in the end. I don't see the jury voting for him. Niko, though, does want to split those two up."

Raine nodded, "I agree with that, honestly. As sweet as those two seem, sweetness always wins in the end. Even over strategy. You need to be concerned about the social games, Bomberman."

"And I am, don't worry Raine!" smiled Bomberman, "I just need to figure out if that's the best move for me in the game."

"_There's only 4 to 5 days left in the Destiny Isles, and I'm preparing for the Final 3. Call me cocky, but I see myself sitting there, and getting the jury on my side to win this game. I do not regret saying that." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Luigi, Rain, and Vixey got finished with their showers, and they all sat at the dinner table. The waiter came out, and provided them with perfectly cooked steak, vegetables, and cold colas.

"Now this is the best reward ever!" cheered Luigi, clapping his hands.

Vixey nodded, excitedly, "I completely agree! I've been needing a good meal in the last few days."

"_I'm so glad to be enjoying the final reward with Luigi and Rain out of the remaining players. I do know there will be strategy to plan out, and with Rain being a huge question mark, it's unclear what he's gonna do." - Vixey_

While the winners enjoyed their steak, Luigi spoke up, "If the plan goes as planned, Rain, where is your head at?"

Rain shrugged, "I'd say if Niko goes next, we go for Bomberman next, and then game on. I really honestly doubt you'll take me to the finals anyway."

"Who knows," shrugged Luigi, "If you provide a good case, we could take you there over Ashton?"

"_Honestly, there's no competition. If forced to pick Ashton or Rain, I'll go with Ashton in an instant. Rain has the Manono tribe rooting for him. That would be my game killer." - Luigi_

Rain's eyebrow raised, "And what if Niko wins immunity? Bomberman, I presume?"

Both Vixey and Luigi nodded, just a little bit, if not too much. Rain blinked, before nodding, and taking another bite of steak.

"_I don't trust Luigi and Vixey that much. I respect their game plan, but I know they could be lying to me every minute of the hour. But... Niko's still my target. Once he's gone, my focus will be on those two." - Rain_

Rain stood up, and picked up his plate and glass, "I'm gonna go take a small nap now. Talk to you both a little later?"

Both of them nodded kindly, watching Rain head off. Luigi turned to look at Vixey once Rain was out of sight, "No. He's next after Niko, or if Niko wins immunity. Someone like him can't be trusted this late in the game."

Vixey nodded quickly, "I like him, but yeah, I have no idea where his loyalties lie."

"_It's Day 35, and I'm getting a little stressed out now. I mean, we are making a lot of deals, and breaking them at the same time. If our cards play wrong, we will lose at the Final 3." - Vixey_

– – – – –

Awesome Day 35

Ashton and Niko were out in the boat, about to go fishing. Niko was excited that his plan worked, and started his plan with Ashton.

"_I look at the teams, and I had great plan. Fail challenge, have Bomberman go to Exile Island, attempt to pull Ashton onto side. I knew I could not go, since I went to Exile last time. Worked perfectly." - Niko_

"I apologize for losing challenge," said Niko, "But it give us time to talk, you know?"

"What is there to discuss?" asked Ashton, curiously.

Niko cleared his throat, "I need help at next vote. Who know if I can win immunity challenge. Listen, Luigi, Vixey? Big duo. Need to be split. If you in my shoes, you big target to them."

"_So I'm stuck at camp with Niko, which isn't a pleasant thought, since I'm sure he'll be working his magic. But it also proved we cannot trust Bomberman. After all, he revealed everything to him." - Ashton_

Ashton nodded, sharpening the spear, "I hear that loud and clear, bro. But they aren't even physical threats like us. Vixey can win challenges, I know, but we're stronger."

Niko shrugged, "But if we vulnerable, we big targets. I'm surely going home if I don't win immunity. If I do, I bet you are next to go. Trust me on that."

Ashton blinked, looking away, before diving into the ocean.

"_I don't know if I should trust Niko's words or not. It is coming down to the wire, and I am a strong threat. I haven't won anything yet, but everyone knows I'm strong and athletic." - Ashton_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Luigi, Vixey, and Rain, returning from their reward, and Bomberman, returning from Exile Island."

The aforementioned survivors returned, and stepped onto their mat with Niko and Ashton.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Vixey."

Vixey did so.

"Before we get to the immunity challenge, let's bring in the coaches. Today is the final coach challenge."

Right behind Jeff came in Shohn, Raine, AVGN, Kratos, Jade, and Midna.

"Just like the last one, the coaches will be helping you compete in this challenge. For today's challenge, you'll be using these wooden clubs, and throw them at hanging pots. You must hit your own pots, because every hit counts. First three coaches to hit all 3 of their pots, or have their pots smashed by other, advances their survivor onto their own challenge. Let's get started."

All six coaches got ready.

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

AVGN hit Jade's first pot.

Jade hit nothing.

Kratos hit AVGN's first pot.

Midna hit nothing.

Raine hit AVGN's second pot.

Shohn hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

AVGN hit Jade's second pot.

Jade hit nothing.

Kratos hit nothing.

Midna hit Jade's last pot. Rain was moving on to the challenge.

Raine hit nothing.

Shohn hit Raine's first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

AVGN hit his last pot. Luigi was moving on to the challenge.

Kratos hit his first pot.

Midna hit Kratos' second pot.

Raine hit nothing.

Shohn hit his first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Kratos hit his last pot, thus ending the challenge, and advancing Niko onward.

"And this challenge is over! Rain, Luigi, and Niko moving on!"

With that done, the coaches bid goodbye to their survivors, and left the area. Luigi, Niko, and Rain each grabbed a club.

"For immunity, the first person to break all of their pots, or have their pots broken by another, wins immunity, and moves on to the Final 5."

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Luigi hit Rain's first pot.

Niko hit nothing.

Rain hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Luigi hit Niko's first pot.

Niko hit Rain's second pot.

Rain hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Luigi hit Niko's second pot.

Niko hit Luigi's first pot.

Rain hit nothing.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Luigi hit nothing.

Niko hit...

…

…

…

...his last pot.

"NIKO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone cheered for Niko. Most were a little upset.

"Another victory for you, Niko! You are moving on to the Final 5, and getting closer and closer to winning one million dollars. As for Ashton, Rain, Vixey, Luigi, and Bomberman? One of you will not be moving forward, and join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 36

Luigi was not happy about the events that happened at the immunity challenge. With Niko safe, they really didn't know what to do.

"_Well... plan failed once again. Now he's moving forward in the competition, and no more coaches assisting us. I have no idea how we're gonna get this guy out of here now." - Luigi_

Luigi approached Vixey, Rain, and Ashton in the shelter, "So... what happens now?"

Rain sighed, "I told you on the reward. We go for Bomberman. It's the logical thing to do. I like the kid, but he's Niko's... well..."

"Bitch, pretty much," replied Ashton, "Bomberman told Niko everything when we talked yesterday while everyone was gone. He can't be trusted."

"_So with Niko immune once again, we're pretty much targeting Bomberman tonight. But I think it ultimately doesn't matter. Niko might as well steamroll us all into the ground." - Ashton_

"Then that's what we're gonna do. All for Bomberman tonight?" asked Luigi.

The other three nodded in agreement, and all fist bumped eachother.

"_Tonight will be an interesting vote. I am a little concerned about Bomberman getting Niko's idol. I just hope they feel comfortable enough tonight not to play it, because it sounds like they're gunning for me or Luigi tonight." - Vixey_

Meanwhile, Bomberman and Niko were talking.

"What did Ashton say yesterday?" asked Bomberman.

Niko shrugged, "I warn him about powerful duo between Luigi and Vixey. He be scared not to go against them."

"_Yesterday, Niko had the chance to try and sway Ashton onto our side. I do not know if he will succeed or not, but if he does, we may not need his idol. But... I think for the sake of things, Niko should be grateful enough to use his idol on me, just in case." - Bomberman_

"Honestly, Niko," sighed Bomberman, "You need to use your idol tonight. If you do, then... well... we get a free pass, and it's out of our hands."

Niko shook his head, "But what if you not target? What if they vote Rain or Ashton tonight? They want me out, not you."

"You never know, Niko... you never know." replied Bomberman.

"_I have big dilemma right now. Should I give up immunity idol to Bomberman? What if big waste, and Rain or Ashton go home? But, if get rid of it, regardless what happen, then no longer suspicious. I could be making big move here." - Niko_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

Jared didn't even look like Jared anymore. He lacked the glasses, wore a bald cap, and wore an Armani suit.

"Samara,"

Samara wore her cleaner red jumpsuit again.

"Tails,"

Tails was wearing a yellow sweater, with Sonic-like shoes.

"Dexter,"

Dexter wore a buttoned blue shirt, and blue jeans.

"And Barney, voted out at the last tribal council."

Barney looked cleaner then ever, wearing one of his best suits for the night. It looked similar to Jared's.

"After tonight, we will be three days closer to the end, and I know no one is giving up just yet. Vixey, with only three days left, can you sense who might be a jury threat and who won't?" asked Jeff.

"I think there's a few sitting here right now that could potentially win the jury over if they play their cards right. Personally, I do also think there's a few who cannot win, and I think they know who they are." replied Vixey.

Ashton, Rain, and Niko nodded softly.

"Rain, you nodded your head at Vixey's words. You don't think you have a shot to win this game?" asked Jeff.

Rain shrugged.

"Based on where I stand, I don't think so. I honestly see myself going out tonight, tomorrow night, or the night before the last day. I don't feel bad about it, though." replied Rain.

"Bomberman, how does the vote go tonight, to you?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight... well... it could be anyone's night, Jeff. Anyone but Niko, really." replied Bomberman.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Luigi, you're up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: Sorry bro, but it's gotta be done sooner or later. (?)

Luigi's Vote: You betrayed my trust, and I think you're gunning for me now. Sorry! (Bomberman)

Niko's Vote: Tonight, you're going home. I hope you like jury. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything. That was until Niko stood up with a smirk on his face. No one was surprised to see him play it, but both Luigi and Vixey were upset.

"I don't need it anymore, so play it on... Bomberman." smirked Niko.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Bomberman, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bomberman. Doesn't count. (He smiled, happily.)

…

Bomberman. Doesn't count.

Bomberman. Doesn't count.

…

…

Bomberman. Doesn't count. No votes yet for anyone. (Niko glared at Ashton. He shrugged in response.)

…

…

…

…

…Luigi. One vote Luigi. One vote left. If it isn't for Luigi, we have a tie. (He looked down, very upset. Vixey sighed deeply.)

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the sixth member of our jury, Luigi. Tonight, only two is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Luigi hugged Vixey goodbye, "Win this this, Vix." Before giving his torch up to Jeff.

"Luigi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Luigi waved goodbye before leaving the tribal council set.

"You have reached the Final 5. There are only three days left, two more challenges, and then we will have one redeemed winner. All of you have made mistakes in your previous seasons, but now... something went right for once. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Luigi's Final Words**

"I started this game out on a good foot, wanting the good players to succeed, and now here I sit, Day 36, out of the game. I should've figured that if Niko used his idol on Bomberman, then I would be out tonight. Regardless, I propelled my team here, and I just hope they finish the job!"

VOTE

Bomberman – Luigi, Rain, Ashton, and Vixey (Not counted)

Luigi – Bomberman and Niko

There is a poll! Vote now! Who are your favorites in Prison Island based on first impressions?

The last two returning players for Survivor Prison Island are _**KNUCKLES**_ and _**KASUMI**_! Knuckles will be on the Zeusch tribe, and Kasumi will be on the Ontar tribe. Kasumi will also be the first fourth-time player in my series. All four returning players will now be added to the Prison Island poll on my page.

Also, Survivor Prison Island cast list is up! Go check it out in my stories! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 20 former contestants were offered a second or third chance to play the game of Survivor. Half of them were chosen by fans, and the other half chosen by producers. They were automatically separated into two competing tribes; Manono and Salani._

_At Manono, two big names emerged; Quan Chi and Barney. Quan Chi formed a group of former villain-like players; Shadow, Rizzo, and Niko. He wanted to redeem himself from his poor performance in Edenia. _

_However, the opposing alliance was led by Barney Stinson. He was taking up a strategy from former player Moses Sandor, known as the Moses Strategy. He needed a woman, a coat-tailer, and an extra seat. Those belonged to Samara, Jared, and Rain respectively. He managed to take control, gaining Bomberman's vote, and eliminated B.D. Joe, Shadow, Quan Chi, and Rizzo back to back to back, since Manono was a very weak tribe._

_Over at Salani, the once aggravating Sergeant Hartman turned around into a much more calmer version of himself. He also got a little more strategic, forming The Hunt with Urcle, N. Tropy, and Tails. On the flip side, Luigi formed a good guys alliance with Leafeon, Vixey, Urcle, and Tails. Both Urcle and Tails were juggling two alliances. However, this alliance fell in flames when Leafeon and Urcle got the boot, due to low numbers and wanting the team to be stronger._

_Another alliance on Salani was led by Dexter Morgan. It consisted Ashton and Cloud, and Dexter's main plan was to control the tribe, and learn from his ex-ally from Aquatic Ruin, Sweet Tooth. He even had one immunity idol in his possession._

_Soon, several plans on both tribes were ruined when the tribes were swapped. Barney, Rain, and Samara were moved to Salani, while Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, and Luigi were moved to Manono._

_At the new Salani, Barney looked to gain a future ally in Vixey, while his allies looked to Tails. Clearly on the oust, but unaware of it were the once in power N. Tropy and Hartman. At tribal council, N. Tropy was sent home, and in the morning, Hartman got himself ejected when his old self came out again, and punched Barney in the jaw. Salani was immediately down to five remaining players._

_At Manono, Dexter increased his power when he found the Manono immunity idol. However, he and Cloud were caught by Jared, and Jared told Bomberman and Niko everything. With Luigi wanting to flip to Manono's side, Niko had a clever plan to cut down Dexter's power. By attempting to get the whole tribe to go to tribal council, he had Jared urinate in the rice, and eventually convinced Ashton, Cloud, and Dexter to go to tribal council with them, which led in Cloud's elimination._

_Soon, the two tribes merged into the green Awesome tribe. Bomberman, Niko, and Luigi knew what needed to be done. They wanted to take down Barney's alliance, along with Dexter's alliance. With the help of Tails and Vixey, they managed to get the votes needed to take down Barney's alliance, eliminating Jared and Samara, with Rain defecting to Ashton and Dexter when the numbers looked bleak._

_But Rain came up with a plan to get the game into his, Ashton's, and Dexter's hands. By having Dexter give his idol to Barney, and having him use it. Dexter was skeptical, but agreed to do it. He also took this as an opportunity to loosen his power, giving one idol to Ashton, and the other to Barney. Barney played that idol, and soon Tails ended up being blindsided, knocking the alliance down a peg._

_But with loosened power, came vulnerability to Dexter, as Ashton, feeling safe with the idol, saw no need to keep Dexter around, and helped vote the man out. With Niko being a large physical threat, it seemed bleak for him, but when he found the hidden immunity idol, and scared the others into not voting for him, Barney ended up being the replacement vote, finally finishing off his alliance._

_Last episode, Luigi, Vixey, and Rain won a fantastic night in a hotel. They knew the plan was to eliminate Niko, but if he won immunity, they didn't know who to target in place. Rain wanted Bomberman out, but Luigi and Vixey wanted Rain out._

_Confirmed from Bomberman that he was in trouble, Niko attempted to get Ashton's vote to break up and vote out either Luigi or Vixey. Ashton thought about it, but wasn't really convinced._

_At the immunity challenge, Niko won the challenge, with the help of his coach, Kratos. With Niko safe, Bomberman was soon thrusted onto the hot seat._

_But Niko was convinced into giving Bomberman his immunity idol, saving him from the vote, and it sent Luigi home._

_Now, there are only 5 left!_

_Bomberman._

_Rain._

_Ashton._

_Niko._

_And Vixey._

_Tonight, they will compete in their final immunity challenges. 3 of them will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest in winning the title of Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Ashton, Bomberman, Niko, Rain, and Vixey**

**Jury: Jared, Samara, Tails, Dexter, Barney, and Luigi**

– – – – –

Awesome Day 37

After Luigi was blindsided, Vixey and Ashton felt in trouble.

"Well, you know what? It sucks," shrugged Ashton, "It really does suck. Luigi was a great kid, and I'll miss him here."

Vixey looked down, "I told myself I wouldn't cry... but seeing them blindside Luigi... does hurt."

"_Luigi and I have been a strong pair ever since the beginning, now all I have is Ashton. If we don't get back into this, we will be the next two to go." - Vixey_

Rain slowly approached them, "They got lucky for one night. They will not be so lucky the next time."

"You got that right, bro. We just... gah... Niko's about to win as many challenges as Peter, and probably end up like him too." muttered Ashton.

"But we won't let that happen. Truthfully, we all belong in the Final 3," explained Rain, "Fighting for our lives. We truly deserve it."

"_It is Day 37, and overall my 39th day on Survivor. I still cannot believe I am sitting here, just two days away from winning it all, possibly. My chances are slim, but I think it's not impossible." - Rain_

Ashton nodded, "I think we do too. You two are the players I want to bring into the Final 3. Worthy competition right there, bro."

"All we need to do in order for that to happen is to just defeat Niko in the immunity challenge, send him home, and then Bomberman goes," explained Vixey, "It's in the clear, but not entirely with Niko's winning streaks."

"Just gotta stay calm, cool, and collected." nodded Ashton, "Once we are, it's a smooth ride all the way."

"_Bomberman and Niko have been a formidable duo, and that's a fact. In the next few nights, that duo will be bombed, literally, because they have zero ways to save themselves now. Plus, just to protect myself, I'll be using my hidden immunity idol tonight, or on Vixey if I'm safe. Hey, I know I'm a threat in challenges, and I bet I'll be a target for them any time now." - Ashton_

Rain yawned softly, stretching out his limbs, "We got to get ready for the challenge. It's going to be a doozy, I'm sure."

Both Ashton and Vixey nodded, and left with Rain to go get wood.

– – – – –

Awesome Day 37

With the idol no longer in their hands, both Niko and Bomberman knew they needed a back door. So as they headed for tree mail, they discussed possible situations.

"So we need a third person," explained Bomberman, "Quite honestly, I know Ashton would be a good choice, but you know what, he's a huge dark horse. So is Vixey. I honestly say Rain."

"_Between Ashton, Rain, and Vixey, Vixey and Ashton have played good social games, and they will steam roll us in the Final 3. Rain might be easier to beat, especially since he's sort of been the wild card lately." - Bomberman_

Niko nodded, "I agree with that. Plus, all Manono Final 3? Might look good, as Manono was terrible pre merge."

"Exactly. It's still a risk, but I just feel like we have a chance over him then Ashton or Vixey." sighed Bomberman.

Niko sniffed, rubbing his nose, "You'd think Ashton and Vixey be seen as lucky players, you know? But they ain't. They playing all nice to the jury, and making moves. See, I don't play nice. I don't suck up."

"Or gullible," replied Bomberman, "I betrayed Barney's group because I knew I was screwed one way or another. With you and Luigi's trio, I knew there was hope."

"_Right now is time to be making the moves to impress the jury, you know? I don't care about being or playing nice. Nah, I need to make the big moves. That's how you win. You do not win by being a nice guy. #$%# that." - Niko_

Just then, as they approached tree mail, Rain was already there, grabbing the note in there. He turned around, and nodded, "Oh, hello there."

Bomberman blinked, before waving, "Howdy Rain. What's the deal with mail today?"

Rain shrugged, showing them the note. It read that they must head to tribal council right away.

"Oh $#%#," cursed Niko, giving the note back to Rain, "If that the case, lemme ask you a question for you to ponder, yes?"

Niko told everything to Rain, including the part about going to the Final 3 with him and Bomberman, and not allow Ashton and Vixey to reap the jury votes.

Rain nodded, crossing his arms, "And you think I'm the right guy to take? I don't trust that you'll really take me."

"C'mon Rain, we're really in deep #%$#," sighed Bomberman, "And mind my cursing, but this is for one million dollars for one of us. If one of Ashton or Vixey go to the end, especially Vixey, they'll win for sure."

"_It's a compelling offer, but I really don't know which side to go with. After hearing Bomberman and Niko plead their cases, it does make sense to send Vixey home first, followed by Ashton. However... I just don't know. I could still lose." - Rain_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

"Samara,"

"Tails,"

"Dexter,"

"Barney,"

"And Luigi, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Tonight, we're competing for immunity, and then afterwards, you'll vote off the sixteenth person from the game. I'll take back immunity from you Niko."

Niko did so.

"Tonight's challenge is basically a challenge of wisdom. Do you know the six members of the jury well enough? I hope so, cause tonight, we're talking about them. Player with the most correct answers wins immunity, safe tonight, and is given a spot in the Final 4."

All five survivors picked up their chalkboards, and got ready.

"First question, when Jared sent in his Emerald Hill application, he put down as his profession A) High Class Neurosurgeon, or B) Once Imprisoned Pedophile?"

Bomberman and Rain put B. Ashton and Vixey put A. Niko put I don't know.

"Bomberman and Rain are right. They lead with 1 point each. Second question, how many daughters does Samara have? A) 6, or B) 3?"

Ashton, Bomberman, and Rain put B. Niko and Vixey put A.

"Ashton, Bomberman, and Rain are right. Bomberman and Rain lead 2-2-1-0-0. Third question, what is the name of Tails' famed aircraft? A) Typhoon, or B) Tornado?"

Ashton and Rain put B. Bomberman, Niko, and Vixey put A.

"Ashton and Rain are correct. Rain takes the lead. Fourth question, what is the name of Dexter's adoptive sister? A) Deb, or B) Sarah?"

Bomberman and Vixey answered A. Ashton and Rain answered B. Niko once again had no idea.

"Bomberman and Vixey are right. Bomberman ties the score with Rain; 3-3-2-1-0. Fifth question, what is Barney more known for? A) Picking Girls Up, or B) Making Loads of Money?"

Bomberman and Rain answered A, while Ashton, Niko, and Vixey answered B.

"Once again Bomberman and Rain are right. This last question, only you two will answer this one. No one else can catch up. Final question, what is the name of the princess that Luigi is dating? A) Rosalina, or B) Daisy?"

Bomberman wrote A down, while Rain wrote B down.

"Correct answer..."

…

…

…

"...is B. Rain wins immunity!"

Everyone cheered for Rain. As Jeff handed immunity to Rain, everyone started to whisper names to eachother. Ashton and Vixey considered keeping Niko over Bomberman, seeing how well he knew the jury. Ashton looked to Rain, and Rain gave him a nod, so it made Ashton a little more comfortable on not playing his idol.

"Is everyone ready to vote?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then. Time to vote, Niko, you're up."

– – –

Bomberman's Vote: So sorry! This is honestly the right move for now. (?)

Rain's Vote: Nothing personal. This is for my game strategically. (?)

Vixey's Vote: We thought through things... and if we keep you over Niko... you could win that final challenge. You seem to know the jury well. (Bomberman)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonight is the last night to do so."

Nobody did anything. That was until Ashton stood up, and gave up his idol to Jeff.

"Just in case, but otherwise, might as well play it." shrugged Ashton.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Ashton, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

...Ashton. Doesn't count. (He blinked, surprised. Then he smirked.)

Ashton. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

…

…

Bomberman. One vote Bomberman. (Everyone was shocked at the vote. Bomberman shook his head, and grabbed his things.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Destiny Isles, and the seventh member of our jury, Bomberman. Tonight, only two votes will do you in. You need to hand me your torch.

Bomberman shook his head softly, "Keep your eye on the prize." He gave his torch up.

"Bomberman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bomberman nodded a goodbye to the rest, before leaving.

"Bomberman's departure brings us down to the Final 4. It's getting down to the wire, and I'm sure everyone here is ready to finish what they started. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Bomberman's Final Words**

"I know I've made several mistakes in this game that might've led to my elimination this time around. But overall, I had a blast trying to win one million dollars, and not worry about my tribe stabbing me in the back at the wrong time. I root for the best of the best; Niko."

VOTE

Ashton – Bomberman and Niko (Not counted)

Bomberman – Rain, Ashton, and Vixey

– – – – –

Awesome Day 38

Niko wasn't happy with the results of last tribal council, and he knew he was on the hot seat.

"_Last night, uh, Bomberman went home, and now I'm in deep #$%#. If I don't win immunity, I know I'm next to go, and that sucks. It really does." - Niko_

"Hey, bros," said Ashton, clapping his hands together, "Here we are, Final 4! We should be proud of ourselves!"

They all did a quadruple high five.

"_I can't believe I'm in the Final 4! It's very surreal, especially since in Cuties I was just on the outside of the numbers so early on and for really no reason other then manipulation by others. But... do I really deserve to be the fourth female winner? If I plead my case well enough if I make it to the Final 3, I'm sure of it." - Vixey_

After the high five, Rain sat down on a log, contemplating things within his head. Ashton stretched out, and walked around, waiting for Jeff to arrive.

"Now we sit and wait for Probst, right?" asked Niko.

Ashton nodded, "Yup yup. Should be here any minute now."

As expected, Jeff Probst soon arrived at the Awesome camp.

"Hello guys!" smiled Jeff. Both Ashton and Niko shook both of his hands.

"We've been expecting you, Jeff," noted Rain, "We know very well what's to come."

Jeff nodded, "As predictable as ever, huh. Well, it is time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, where you will have your last pep talk with your coaches, and then we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_Back on Edenia, I felt embarrassed to be representing my people. I am a prince of Edenia, and I get treated by being sent home first? That's just not meant to be. This time around, I knew what to avoid doing, and how to improve. Now that I'm in the top 4, I need to focus on who will be perfect to sit next to in the Finals. My victory relies heavily on that." - Rain_

"_I always been in this game to win it. Noe exceptions, no excuses. I was going to be the next Sole Survivor. After 38 days? Well... I think I still have a shot. See while others piss off the jury, I don't. I never rode coat tails either, so that's an added bonus. Dexter was the big shot between us, but I'm the one who finished him off. Not so much a coat tailer huh?" - Ashton_

"_This is my third time being out here, and finally I make the merge. I started off on the wrong foot, and then I finally got myself back into shape, and got into strong alliance. That was until the likes of Dexter and Barney #$%# things up. Still though, lots of immunity wins have kept me around, and here I sit, ready to claim my prize." - Niko_

"_After forming strong bonds with Luigi, Leafeon, Urcle, and Tails, I believed we had a solid thing going. But good things always come to an end, and now I'm the last remaining member of that alliance, and I know they're rooting for me to win it for the team. I've been kind, honest, and a good player during this game, and I just need to make it one step closer." - Vixey_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, B.D. Joe's.

"Never cared for him. Too annoying and untrustworthy." muttered Rain, shaking his head.

Vixey shrugged, "Seemed like a strong member to me. Maybe that's why Manono didn't do so well."

They came across Shadow's torch.

"This guy was a huge badass! What made him an early target?" asked Ashton.

Niko shrugged, "Probably didn't trust him. I don't know. Never voted him."

They came across Quan Chi's torch.

"Such a strong, strategic force," commented Vixey, "Yet full of bad luck it seems."

"He was good leader, yes. But he needed to go now, or it would be too late." replied Niko.

They came to Leafeon's torch.

Niko shrugged, "No comment, really. Never really knew her that much."

"She looked really kind, and seemed full of spirit. I was not surprised to see her gone first." replied Rain.

They came to Rizzo's torch.

"I am pleased he went here when he did," noted Vixey, "He was going to get dangerous."

"He knew he was the lucky little middle rat, and because of so, he needed to go." smirked Rain.

They came to Urcle's torch.

"After watching the show season to season," commented Rain, crossing his arms, "I was looking forward to playing with Urcle."

"Some things just aren't meant to be." shrugged Niko.

They came to N. Tropy's torch.

"You know what?" wondered Ashton, "I wish we would've stuck to our guns, and just sent him home instead of Urcle or Leafeon."

Vixey nodded, looking away, "I completely agree, Ashton. This man was insane, and just... not right."

They came to Hartman's torch, unlit and on the ground.

Vixey closed her eyes, shaking her head, "What a disgrace of a drill sergeant."

"Hey, I think he meant well. For the time I knew him on Redemption Island, seemed calm and stable." shrugged Niko.

Then came Cloud's torch.

"After hearing the story that got him out... I give you all the credit, Niko." smirked Rain.

"Hey, something needed to be done, you know? Couldn't let this guy steam roll immunities." chuckled Niko.

They came to Jared's torch.

"Alright, I used him for one vote, but that was that. He was super obnoxious." groaned Niko.

Ashton chuckled, "Dude's a major character. Major character all the way."

Samara's torch came next.

"Out of my original alliance, I respected Samara the most. What a noble woman." commented Rain.

Vixey nodded, "That was a tough vote, sadly. I really enjoyed Samara's company when she provided it."

Then came Tails' torch.

"When I look back on it, this was the right thing to do." nodded Rain.

"I respect the move you two made, Rain. He was a smart player, and he was gonna do well." replied Ashton.

Dexter's torch came next.

"Probably my biggest threat in this game thus far." smirked Niko.

"He might be a killer, but I knew he was a noble player, and he played a great game." smiled Ashton.

Soon came Barney's torch.

Vixey giggled, "I don't care if he only cared for the girls, he was a comical man."

"Comical is taking things too far, Vix. More like annoying like Jared." muttered Niko.

Next was Luigi's torch.

"He played a strong, smart game, more I think about it. He deserves to still be here." smiled Rain.

Vixey nodded, "I completely agree. He knew all the right things to do. I say he was the best partner ever."

Last, but not least, came Bomberman's torch.

Vixey smiled, "He was an honorable fellow. He represents his kind so well."

"He has a big heart, but I think he didn't stand a chance to win this game, unfortunately." shrugged Ashton.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge, where they also saw their coaches.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Rain."

Rain did so.

"Before we get to the final immunity challenge, I want you four to take this time to have one more chat with your coaches. Find a secluded spot, and enjoy your last talk."

– – –

Jade smiled, shaking Rain's hand firmly, "I am very proud of you, Prince Rain. You have fully redeemed yourself."

Rain smiled, "Thank you, Jade. I needed this more then anything, and I know how I'm going to finish this out."

"Well then, Prince Rain," replied Jade, "Carry it out. Do what needs to be done to win this game. I have belief in you."

– – –

Niko chuckled, placing his hands behind his head, "Well, Kratos, only one more challenge to win. Once I win this, I'll be rich for once."

"Just do not get cocky, Niko," said Kratos sternly, "I've told you this before, and I fear I haven't been getting it through your head enough."

"Don't worry man. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." smiled Niko, patting Kratos' shoulder.

– – –

Midna was floating in the air, imitating laying on her back, "I'm proud of you, Vixey. You played the game of honesty, and a great social game. At this rate, you're playing a lot like Flareon."

Vixey shook her head, "But unlike Flareon, I made the moves with my alliance, rather then just listening to you or Lady, no offense to Flareon."

"True..." noted Midna, "Guess I'll give you credit there, Vix. Go on, and win this thing, please. I'm rooting for you all the way."

– – –

Ashton high fived Shohn, "This is it, dude. Just one more challenge, one more vote, and there I sit, ready to plead my case."

"And having been with you throughout most of the experience," replied Shohn, "I definitely know you got what it takes, dude. Win this thing, got it?"

"I plan to, bro," smiled Ashton, "I know what I need to do in the Final Tribal Council, and how to win the jury over."

– – –

The survivors and their coaches returned to Jeff.

"Now, it's time for the challenge. For today's challenge, you will place a ball on top of a metal chute, and let it roll down the track. You must be on your toes, because there are two exits, and the ball could exit either one. If you manage to catch your ball as it comes out the exit, place it back at the top, and start again. As the hours pass, you will another ball, going up to three balls to watch. If you miss a ball as it comes out an exit, you're out. Last person remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. Very important, right now."

"But... your coaches will assist you in this challenge. To start the challenge off, your coach will be in the challenge first. Once they are out, then you will take their spot. If you are out, you're out for good. Let's get started."

All the coaches got ready, and they started to roll their ball down the chute.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Midna was the one most on her feet during this challenge, while Jade was getting a little flustered at the moment. Both Kratos and Shohn were even at this point.

"Keep in this. Even you guys are fighting for a prize if your survivor ends up winning the game. Keep at it!"

– 1 hour in... –

"It is now time to add in a second ball. Do so now."

Everyone did so, but this also made Jade drop out as she was getting the second ball.

"Jade is out of the challenge. It is now down to Rain to keep himself alive. Rain you may now jump in where Jade left off."

Rain nodded, patting Jade's back as he jumped into the challenge.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Both Kratos and Shohn were slowly losing focus on the prize, with two balls in their sights. But only one of the two dropped out...

…

"Kratos is out. Now Niko must jump into the challenge in order for him to stay alive."

Niko shook his head softly, ignoring Kratos as he took his position at the chute. At this point, Midna was getting slightly tired, but she kept it in as much as possible.

– 2 hours in... –

Both Midna and Shohn fought it through. Rain was also beginning to tire out already.

But soon Shohn missed one of his two balls.

"Shohn is out. Ashton, it's now your turn to keep yourself alive in this game. Also, it's now time to add in the third and final ball. Keep your eye on the prize."

Ashton shook Shohn's hand, and jumped into the fray, adding all three balls at once, which might've been a mistake.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes... –

Soon, Midna could not hold on any longer.

"Midna is out, and with that, all four coaches are out of the game. All of the survivors are now competing in this challenge."

Vixey gave Midna a hug before beginning the challenge on her own, carefully planning her route. Niko was already beginning to tire out, even more then Rain was. Rain looked more focused.

– 3 hours in... –

Soon... one dropped out...

…

…

…

"Niko is out! Down to three players!"

Ashton and Vixey smiled happily, and planned to finish it out, seeing as though Rain was weakening.

– 3 hours, 30 minutes... –

Ashton was beginning to weaken, as was Vixey, but Ashton was having to focus on all three balls nearly at once, instead of one every 10 or so seconds like Vixey was.

And one more dropped out...

…

…

…

"With that, Rain is out! We're down to Ashton and Vixey. Both former Salani members."

– 4 hours in... –

Both Ashton and Vixey fought hard to stay in the competition. Both were determined to win.

And in the end...

…

…

…

…

...Ashton couldn't do it anymore.

"Ashton is out! VIXEY WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Vixey.

"Congratulations Vixey! You have won the final immunity challenge, and you will earn the right to sit in the Final 3, and answer the questions the jury may have for you. As for Niko, Ashton, and Rain. One of you will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Awesome Day 38

Ashton hugged Vixey tightly, smiling brightly at her, "Great job today, babe! Thanks to you, you, me, and Rain are in the Top 3! As Cyborg would say, BOOYAH!"

Rain shook Vixey's paw gently, "Good job, Vixey. Tod would be proud."

"_I'm just so excited right now, it's unbelievable. Not only did I win the final immunity challenge, but I also win the chance to plead my case to the jury! Just one more step to take." - Vixey_

"So we're all good, right? Niko goes tonight?" asked Ashton, looking to both Vixey and Rain. Both of them nodded in return.

"Correct," replied Rain, "He's overstayed his welcome, and it's clear he needs to go."

Vixey sighed, "I know he doesn't stand a chance in the Final 3, but I rather take you guys. Both of you deserve to sit there in the Finals."

"_With Vixey safe tonight, Niko goes home, myself, her, and Rain are in the Final 3, and I'm ready. I'm ready for anything the jury has to throw at me. I've been taught well in Speech class, back in college, so I know what needs to be done." - Ashton_

After one final handshake, they all split up to finish daily chores around camp. Rain, however, walked over towards Niko, who was eating his possible last fish of the game.

"May we talk for a moment?" asked Rain curiously.

Niko shrugged, mumbling softly.

"_Tonight, I'm taking a huge risk, and forcing the rocks. I believe I might of lost Niko and Bomberman's votes, but if I pull this off well, it might reward me well." - Rain_

"Vote Ashton tonight, because I'm joining you," explained Rain, "I'm taking a risk in trying to take you to the end."

Niko was surprised, looking up at Rain, "Seriously? If that rock picks you, you #$%#ed up."

"I know, that's why I said a risk," nodded Rain, "I don't believe I stand a chance anyway. That's why I want to switch it up, and lead into Final Tribal with a bang."

"And vote Ashton, right?" wondered Niko.

Rain nodded, shrugging, "Who else can we vote, right?"

"_Rain making a huge dumbass mistake here. If this purple rock takes him out, not only would it be ironic in many ways, but it go down as dumbest move ever. Dang." - Niko_

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

"Samara,"

"Tails,"

"Dexter,"

"Barney,"

"Luigi,"

"And Bomberman, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Tonight, only one more will go, and we will have set the tone for the Final Tribal Council. Niko, it's been a while since you had immunity around your neck. Worried at all?" asked Jeff.

Niko nodded.

"Of course. These three are tight. My stuffs been packed since I lost the challenge. It big disgrace to my family and friends, but it is what it is." replied Niko.

"Ashton, give me one reason why Niko would be better to take to the end." asked Jeff.

"Well, he hasn't made a lot of friends, doesn't seem to take the time to know anyone, and relied on immunity challenges to propel him here." replied Ashton.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Niko, you're up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: You did well. Peace out. (Niko)

Niko's Vote: Don't #$%# me over Rain. (Ashton)

Rain's Vote: I need to do this. If it sends me home, it sends me home. Like Niko said. It is what it is. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Niko. (He nodded.)

…

Niko. Two votes Niko.

…

…

Ashton. One vote Ashton, two votes Niko. One vote left. (He smiled, nodding. Rain closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

...Ashton. We have a tie. Two votes Ashton, two votes Niko.

Everyone was shocked, except for Niko and Ashton. The jury was deeply shocked. Ashton was infuriated, and Vixey upset.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Vixey, since you won immunity, you're safe. Ashton, Niko, Rain, each of you will draw a rock."

Ashton, Niko, and Rain all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Niko.

Niko facepalmed softly, tossing the purple rock in the fire, "Damn it..."

"With that said, Niko, you are now eliminated from the game and are now the final member of the jury. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Niko patted Rain on the shoulder, and looked at everyone, "Get ready for the beating by the jury."

"Niko, this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Niko nodded, and he left the area without another word.

"Congratulations. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. This point on, the power is now in the hands of the jury. Eight people you may or may not have voted out, now hold your fate in their hands. Get a good night's sleep, enjoy your final day on Destiny Island, and we shall see you all for the final tribal council. Grab your torches, goodnight."

– – – – –

**Niko's Final Words**

"I appreciate what Rain did, man. I thought it was stupid move, and that he would regret it. But I think he made it quite clear. I respect that he gave me a chance to get into the finals, and even though I didn't, that says a lot about Rain. Ashton and Vixey are likable, but Rain is in good hands."

VOTE

Ashton – Rain and Niko

Niko – Ashton and Vixey

– – – – –

Awesome Day 39

Even though Niko was gone, Ashton wasn't too pleased with Rain's move.

"Such a scumbag move, Rain," muttered Ashton, "I can clearly see that that was to get his vote, maybe even Bomberman's."

"Shut up," retorted Rain, "Even you would've done the same thing."

"_Last night, I was upset that Rain wrote my name down. It just goes to show who's really in it to win it, and who isn't. I underestimated Rain, and it might bite me in the ass, bro." - Ashton_

Vixey stood inbetween them, "Now now... no need for arguing... after all... we're still all together in the final 3 like we planned, right?"

Ashton nodded, "I know, Vix, but Rain almost screwed it up. You're damn lucky, son."

"_I don't care what Ashton or Vixey think of me. I did what needed to be done. If I hadn't voted for Ashton, I would've lost votes. Yes, I am lucky, but also smart." - Rain_

Vixey helped gather her possessions, along with Ashton's and Rain's, before Ashton set the entire Awesome shelter on fire.

"Burn baby burn!" hooted Ashton, clapping his hands. Rain helped out by calling down lightning bolts onto the shelter, catching more of it on fire. Vixey shook her head, smiling as she gave everyone their torches.

"_Ashton and Rain will be worthy opponents. I find myself against two bulls, and I'm just a a simple fox about to be slaughtered. A fox is more nimble then the bulls, so I believe I will crawl out of the rubble alive." - Vixey_

"Are we ready to face the jury?" asked Vixey.

Both Ashton and Rain nodded, kindly taking their torches, and heading on out to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Awesome tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Jared,"

"Samara,"

"Tails,"

"Dexter,"

"Barney,"

"Luigi,"

"Bomberman,"

"And Niko, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Vixey, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hello friends, jurors, and everyone. I believe I deserve to win this game because I wasn't the frail weak fox I might've been in Cuties. I was part of every decision made in my alliance, and I helped get votes onto our side, and I really fought hard in those challenges. Nice guys usually don't win, but I think this is a case where I believe a nice guy should win. Thank you." pleaded Vixey.

"Ashton, you're up next."

"I wanna open up my jury speech by saying that yes, I did make some moves, and yes, I might of stabbed you in the back. But look at it this way: everyone has to play that game at least once. There's no ifs ands or buts about it. I apologize for any betrayals, but I was playing the game. The game I wanted to play in Marble, but never had the chance to. Thank you so much, bros." pleaded Ashton.

"Rain, close us up."

"At the merge, when my alliance started to fall downhill, I found a back door, and that back door was Dexter and Ashton. Usually, most alliances accept their fates, and fall down with the ship. That's not how I live my life. If in peril, I find greener grasses. I find cleaner water. Barney and I did just that. I deserve the title because look at how I improved; from first out to Final 3. That's an accomplishment." pleaded Rain.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Rain, Ashton, and Vixey. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Samara."

Samara nodded, and walked on up to face the finalists.

"I must congratulate all three of you. You fought hard... you played with honor... and you made big moves. I must ask this, though... name the word that describes your gameplay." asked Samara.

"Honor." replied Ashton.

Rain thought for a moment, "Perseverance."

"Kindness, perhaps?" replied Vixey.

Samara nodded, and returned to her seat.

"Jared."

Jared smirked, and strutted on up to face the final 3.

"I love all three of you, so it makes this vote very hard. Ashton, you sexy beast. You really surprised me this game. Rain, you sly sexy devil. Can you get any more beautiful? Vixey, you hot mama fox. Call me!" laughed Jared.

Everyone chuckled or rolled their eyes.

"But seriously though. I know who I'm voting for already. So... I wish you all the luck in the world." smiled Jared.

He sat back down.

"Luigi."

Luigi smiled at the final 3 as he walked on up.

"Congrats to all three of you. My question tonight is, which two jury members would you give one million dollars to?" asked Luigi.

"You and... Tails." replied Vixey.

Rain shrugged, "Samara and Dexter."

"Dexter and... may sound weird, but Barney." replied Ashton.

Luigi smiled, and sat back down.

"Bomberman."

"My question tonight is for Rain," started Bomberman, "So... you tried to keep Niko in, but not me. What was your mindset at time?"

Rain sighed, "Honestly, I saw you as a bigger threat then Niko. Jury wise, that was. If you had won the final immunity challenge, I knew I couldn't beat you. Niko, I probably could. No offense, Bomberman."

Bomberman nodded, "Hey, you had to do what you needed to do, much like myself. Good luck."

He sat back down.

"Niko."

Niko nodded, and dusted his hands off as he approached the finalists.

"In my mind, Rain, I don't need to hear from you. Just Ashton and Vixey." started Niko.

Rain nodded.

"Ashton," sighed Niko, "Besides being Dexter's bitch, what else did you do?"

Ashton rolled his eyes, "Oh? So the guy who was the knife in Dexter's back is still seen as the bitch. Look Niko, you had your own little bitch in Bomberman. Bomberman didn't have the guts to vote you out like I had with Dexter."

Niko nodded, "Right, uhh... Vixey. I like you a lot, but... we had strong five-some; you, me, Luigi, Tails, Bomberman. Yet we turned on one another because you and Luigi wanted me out."

"It's true, Niko, and I apologize for it. The timing was all off, and it didn't help that you had the idol on your person. So... I'm sorry." replied Vixey.

Niko nodded, shaking his head as he sat down.

"Dexter."

Dexter walked on up, and held his hands behind his back.

"Ashton. While I feel hurt that you betrayed me... I respect the move you made. Like you told Niko, you had guts. Perhaps those guts of yours should result in one million dollars. And even if you don't win, I still have my money also put on Rain. No offense Vixey, I apologize." commented Dexter.

Ashton and Rain smiled at him, while Vixey looked down sadly. Dexter gave a nod before sitting back down.

"Tails."

Tails flew on up.

"Vixey, don't let what Dexter said put you down," smiled Tails, "You played a fantastic game, and I agree with everything you said in your introduction. Compared to someone who laid low... and someone who called themselves a free agent... you deserve it."

Vixey smiled, nodding, "T-Thank you Tails."

Tails gave her a thumbs up before sitting back down.

"And finally, Barney. Finish us off, brother."

Barney nodded, and stood up to face the finalists.

Barney then turned to the jury, "Let me just explain something to all of you. How many female winners do we have? Three? Not enough. See... Vixey here... she played the game. She played it good. She was smart, she was friendly, she was strategic. Maybe not to the extent of what me and Dexter are like, but see.. I think Vixey is truly the only one who deserves it."

Ashton whispered to Rain, "He's only voting for her because she's a girl..." Rain nodded in return.

"That's my case. Vixey... great game. Voting for you, and I hope you get four or five more." smirked Barney, sitting back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Jared, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

There we go! Survivor Destiny Isles is finished! Final votes coming up soon, along with a preview to Survivor Prison Island! ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Detriot. Ashton, Rain, Vixey, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE YOU VIXEY!"

"THE PRINCE OF EDENIA DESERVES IT!"

"ASH! TON! ASH! TON! WIN IT!"

First vote,

…

…

Rain.

…

…

Vixey. One vote Vixey, one vote Rain.

…

…

Ashton. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Rain. Two votes Rain, one vote Vixey, one vote Ashton.

…

…

Vixey. Tied two votes Vixey, two votes Rain, one vote Ashton.

…

…

…

Vixey. Three votes Vixey, two votes Rain, one vote Ashton.

…

…

…

Rain. That's three votes Rain, three votes Vixey, one vote Ashton. One vote left.

…

…

…

This vote is not for Ashton. It comes down to Vixey and Rain.

The winner of Survivor Destiny Isles, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

RAIN!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Rain standing up and raising his arms up in pride, smiling happily with glee. Both Ashton and Vixey congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, B.D. Joe, Shadow, Quan Chi, Leafeon, Rizzo, Urcle, N. Tropy, Hartman, and Cloud, soon joined them. Quan Chi even shook Rain's hand, very impressed with him.

"He was eliminated Day TWO of Survivor Edenia, and now Rain sits here, Day THIRTY NINE as the Sole Survivor! He played a great game, and managed to bounce right back up with crucial, strong moves. Great work Prince Rain!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my eighteenth season of Survivor! ^^

The jury votes can be seen on my wikia!

There were several drafts of who would win. Samara, Vixey, Bomberman, Dexter, and Rain all flip flopped back and forth as the winner. Eventually, I settled with Rain, satisfied with his edit.

The next season is Survivor: Prison Island, with 16 new players, and 4 players you, the readers, chose as returning players!

**Ontar: Carlton, Diddy, Freddy, Kasumi, Lobo, NiGHTS, No-Face, Pepper, Scorpion, and Skarlet**

**Zeusch: Batgirl, Bill, Edward, Jacques, Knuckles, Lanky, Midna, Minka, Rarity, and Slenderman**

Check the Cast List out, and following this chapter will be the preview! This will be premiering sometime next or this week. I hope you all enjoy it!


	16. Survivor Prison Island Preview

_**This coming season of Survivor!**_

_**Get ready for the biggest batch of twists yet!**_

"We doing this #$%# again?" muttered Lobo, twirling his blue buff around his finger, "Doesn't please me that much."

_**The new island known as Prison Island will become a major point!**_

"If you are sent there, you will stuck there from now until the next Reward Challenge. This means you will be safe from the next vote." explained Jeff.

"Sweet." smirked Batgirl. Pepper, Slenderman, and Diddy nodded with her.

"_Now that's something I gotta look forward to!" - Diddy_

_**But twists aren't the only thing making things interesting. It's the contestants!**_

"How much did they pay you to come on Survivor without your twin?" asked Edward, looking at Bill.

Bill shrugged, "I have no idea! I guess Ben didn't want to come with me, I guess?"

"_I've worked with Bill and his twin Ben on the railroad before, and it's just weird seeing only one of them... somethings not right. Must be my imagination." - Edward_

"You are one strange fellow, Jacques," chuckled Pepper, sitting next to him by the beach, "Why ya gotta keep the glasses and scarf on, huh?"

"It's... a secret. Hehehe... Just a secret." snickered Jacques, looking away from Pepper.

"_Jacques is a little creepy, but those kinds of people attract me, ya know? I wanna get to know this kid with the pale skin." - Pepper_

_**Alliances will form!**_

"No matter what. Us five to the end?" asked Slenderman, looking at Jacques, Lobo, Freddy Krueger, and Scorpion.

Scorpion nodded, "Yes yes. Don't waste our time with this, demon."

"The Slenderman knows what he is doing," smirked Jacques, "I trust him completely."

Lobo shrugged, placing his hands behind his head, "Sounds good to me. I'm game."

"_I'm the main man! You gotta take these opportunities when they come to ya. I'd be stupid to turn down this request." - Lobo_

_**Featuring four returning players voted in by the fans!**_

"_This is my game to lose at this point. I'm not giving up." - Midna_

"_What does a guy with no eyes or tongue got to do to get a million dollars around here? Guess it's time for Round 2." - No-Face_

"_Fourth times the charm, eh? I'm surprised I'm well liked. Guess my reputation proceeds me. I'm gonna have to make this my best game yet." - Kasumi_

"_I've been dying for the second chance ever since I got off SEGA All Stars. These newbies better be ready for me." - Knuckles_

_**Are you ready for the craziest...**_

"Yay! Fellow monkeys! Let's do this!" cheered Minka, glomping Diddy and Lanky.

_**...most intense...**_

"Please carry me. I'm too dreadful to be walking around in mud." pouted Rarity. This made Midna and Batgirl roll their eyes.

"Don't you dare insult me!" growled Scorpion, glaring at Skarlet, "I'm not only here for Quan Chi's sake, but my family and clan's sake. I need to rebuild what the bastard Sub-Zero destroyed!"

Slenderman gave a slight glare to Jacques, "Please stop hanging around the girls. For your own safety."

"Hehehe... trust me Slenderman... I'll be just fine." chuckled Jacques.

NiGHTS sighed, looking over at No-Face, Carlton, and Diddy, "Why can't we play this game with respect, rather then playing the dirty way."

_**...and most cutthroat season ever?!**_

"Blindside time, girls," smirked Batgirl, looking to Pepper, Kasumi, and Skarlet, "Let's do this!"

Lobo looked to Knuckles, "Double cross me, and you're a dead echidna. We'd be dumb to go against eachother, being strong bastitches. So let's handle this the right way."

"It seems like the most obvious choice, but why do I feel like I'm going home, huh?" shrugged Freddy Krueger, looking to Jacques and Slenderman.

_**Find out on Survivor: Prison Island! Premieres soon!**_


End file.
